¿Un juguetito?
by Meliza Malfoy
Summary: Publicación Autorizada by Bellatrix 2009.- Creo que hemos encontrado un juguetito escondido en las habitaciones del Innombrable –dijo la voz de uno de los Aurores a sus espaldas. - Ponedlo con los otros –dijo Harry, sin siquiera dignarse mirar. - Suéltenme, malditos bastardos, cuando Tom los encuentre los va a… Harry se quedó estático por largos segundos.
1. Chapter 1

**NOTA DE PUBLICACIÓN:** _Quiero agradecer a mi gran amiga Belatrix_2009 o Profesora McGonagall por darme permiso de subir sus historias y poder compartirla con ustedes._

**Resumen: **\- Creo que hemos encontrado un juguetito escondido en las habitaciones del Innombrable –dijo la voz de uno de los Aurores a sus espaldas.  
\- Ponedlo con los otros –dijo Harry, sin siquiera dignarse mirar.  
\- Suéltenme, malditos bastardos, cuando Tom los encuentre los va a…  
Harry se quedó estático por largos segundos, tratando de regular su respiración.  
¡Esa voz!  
\- ¡Cállate ya, mocoso del demonio! –le gritó otro de los Aurores.  
\- ¡Hazme callar tú, imbécil!  
Harry se dio vuelta lentamente… Y tuvo que aferrarse del escritorio para no caer, pues una flojedad había invadido sus piernas.

**FORO PRINCIPAL DE LA AUTORA: **http "dos puntos" / / laslagrimasdelfenix "punto" forumfree "punto" it

* * *

**Capitulo Uno  
En San Mungo**

* * *

Al volver de la batalla se encontró con que el cuartel general de la Orden del Fénix había sido brutalmente atacado, Dedalus Diggle y Seamus Finnigan estaban despejando la entrada de cuerpos tanto de la Orden como de Mortífagos.

Harry saltó aquellos cuerpos y corrió a la segunda planta donde un pálido Remus Lupin frenó su carrera.

\- ¿Y Draco?

\- Voldemort… Voldemort vino en su busca, Harry.

El chico palideció notablemente.

\- ¿Se lo ha llevado?

\- No.

\- ¿Draco está bien? –preguntó con un hilo de voz.

\- Verás, Harry, Voldemort al descubrir que estaba embarazado se ha puesto furioso y lo ha torturado.

\- ¿Torturado?

\- Con Cruciatus, Harry…

\- ¿Dónde está?

\- En San Mungo.

Harry se volvió y comenzó a caminar, pero el hombre lobo avanzó hacia él, y lo tomó del brazo con fuerza.

\- Estaba muy mal, Harry, puede que él o el bebé no lo logren.

\- Lo lograrán, y luego buscaré al maldito bastardo.

\- Harry…

\- Lo lograrán, maldita sea –gritó Harry – ¿Dónde está el murciélago?

\- No le digas así, Cachorro, está con Draco, apenas ha llegado se lo ha llevado con él a San Mungo.

\- El debió de avisarnos de este ataque

\- No digas eso, no lo sabía. Debiste ver su cara… Se puso como loco al ver como se encontraba Draco, es su padrino por Merlín, te ha demostrado de sobra lo que lo quiere.

Harry asintió en silencio

\- Tienes razón –se pasó una mano por la frente – ¿Hay algo en lo que pueda ayudar?

\- No, vete a ver a Draco… y acompaña a Severus, estaba muy mal.

\- ¿Y cómo crees que estoy yo?

\- Imagino que igual… Draco es la única familia que ambos tienen.

Harry volvió a asentir.

\- ¿Han levantado los hechizos?

\- Voldemort los hizo caer… No los hemos vuelto a levantar.

\- Evacuen esto, vayan todos a la Mansión Potter –ordenó y se desapareció.

Nada más doblar por aquel pasillo, Harry vio a Severus Snape sentado en una silla, su cortina de pelo negro ocultaba su rostro, parecía una estatua.

Harry se acercó lentamente hacia él, verlo así fue un golpe rudo, se encontraba totalmente abatido y a sus pies había unas sospechosas gotitas.

\- ¿Profesor? –llamó despacito.

\- Se lo llevaron… No me han dejado estar con él –Severus no se movió.

\- El estará bien, ¿verdad?

\- No lo sé, Potter.

\- ¿Cree que puedo entrar?

\- No… él está muy grave…

Harry se dejó caer en la silla al lado del profesor, su ira se había evaporado rápidamente y contemplaba la puerta cerrada frente a él y sentía la respiración irregular de su profesor a su lado. Suspiró. Hubiera querido confortar al hombre de algún modo, sabía que Draco para él era toda su vida, pero su propio miedo no lo dejaba moverse.

Poco a poco la pequeña salita se fue llenando de gente, los Weasley, Hermione, Neville y Luna, Remus Lupin. Harry paseaba la salita de un lado a otro, impaciente, desesperado, pero nadie salía a darle razones, sólo veía el desfile de medimagos y enfermeras entrando y saliendo, sin abrir la boca, ante sus preguntas.

Harry volvió a mirar al Profesor de Pociones, seguía en la misma postura en que le encontrara él al llegar, sólo que las misteriosas gotitas continuaban apareciendo a sus pies, Remus trataba de que contestase sus tímidos esfuerzos de comunicación, pero no había vuelto a pronunciar palabras.

\- Severus, ¿quieres un café? –preguntó por enésima vez Remus sentado a su lado, el hombre movió negativamente con la cabeza en un movimiento apenas perceptible – ¿Harry?

\- No Remus, gracias, creo que no podría tragar nada.

Llevaban casi seis horas ahí cuando un medimago se apareció en la puerta con un bultito en los brazos, se escucharon exclamaciones ahogadas, pero nadie se movió, sólo Harry corrió hasta él y por fin Severus se movió lentamente como despertando de un largo sueño, Harry lo vio avanzar hacia ellos comprobando lo que ya se sospechaba, Severus tenía los ojos rojos e hinchados y llenos de desesperación, mientras sus labios temblaban levemente.

\- Señor Potter, su hijo –dijo el medimago poniendo el bultito en los brazos del moreno.

Por los ojos de Harry comenzaron a fluir las lágrimas, con mano temblorosa levantó la mantita que cubría el rostro del pequeño, era tan pequeñito, tan colorado y arrugado, pero con una pelusilla rubia que apenas cubría su redonda cabecita, a Harry se le escapó una pequeña risa.

\- Serás como tu papi, ¿eh?

\- ¿Cuál será su nombre? –preguntó el médico, que permanecía con el rostro serio.

\- Aldebarán –murmuró Severus Snape de pie a su lado.

A Harry jamás le había gustado ese nombre, pero su Dragón siempre le llamaba así cuando acariciaba su prominente vientre.

\- Aldebarán –aceptó Harry, sin más dudas, si su Dragón y aquel hombre lo querían así, él ya no se opondría, ambos se lo merecían –Tendrás el nombre de una estrella como tu papi. Tome, profesor, cargue a su nieto –dijo Harry, poniéndole la criatura en los brazos al profesor.

Severus Snape tomó a la criatura como si de un cristal se tratase y todos pudieron ver como sonrió.

\- Eres igual a papi cuando nació –dijo acariciando la cabecita del pequeño.

\- Bueno, este pequeñito todavía tiene que hacerse unos exámenes –dijo el medimago cargando al bebé y entregándoselo a una enfermera que desapareció con él –Podréis disfrutarlo más tarde.

\- ¿Puedo ver a Draco? –preguntó Harry hacia el medimago.

El semblante del medimago permaneció impasible.

\- Sígame, señor Potter –y abrió la puerta, Harry le sonrió a Severus.

\- Saldré enseguida para que puedas verle.

El profesor asintió débilmente, tratando de devolver aquella sonrisa confiada que le brindaba el moreno, vio como Harry Potter desaparecía por aquella puerta y se dejó caer apoyando su espalda en la pared.

Remus se acercó a él, sonriente.

\- Por fin ha nacido, ¿no?

\- Sí, se parece a Draco, aunque es todavía tan pequeño.

\- ¿Te traigo ese café ahora? Pareces necesitarlo.

\- Creo que me haría bien –Severus sonrió hacia su amante –Siento no haberte…

\- ¡No! –el grito de Harry alertó a todos, y luego vino el sonido de cristales estallando por todos lados – ¡Draco, mi amor, Draco! ¡Dragón!

Severus Snape apartó bruscamente a Remus de su lado y se precipitó por aquella puerta, unas enfermeras intentaron detenerle, pero él las apartó fiero y siguió el sonido de la voz del Gryffindor y sus sollozos que lo único que repetían era el nombre de su Dragón, se detuvo frente a una puerta y llenó de aire sus pulmones y la empujó.

Vio al Gryffindor abrazando el pálido cuerpo de su Dragón, ¿no estaba demasiado… blanco? Se acercó a ellos.

\- ¡Draco! –le llamaba Harry – ¡Háblame, mi amor, por favor!

\- ¿Dragón? –le llamó Severus, desde el lugar donde se había quedado detenido.

\- ¡Dicen que está muerto! –dijo Harry volviendo el rostro hacia él al escuchar su voz –Pero eso no es cierto, ¿verdad profesor? Él no puede habernos dejado. ¿Profesor?

En dos zancadas Severus Snape se puso a su lado y tomó la muñeca aun tibia de su Dragón con las suyas y buscó desesperadamente su pulso, sin encontrarlo.

"Debo controlarme, maldita sea, debe estar aquí –decía buscando el pulso –No lo encuentro, porque estoy nervioso, debo calmarme –pensaba desesperado –Mi Dragón Blanco no ha muerto, no puede estar muerto. Debía cuidar de su hijo y del idiota Gryffindor que sigue llamándole. Abre los ojos, Draco y contéstale, no le hagas sufrir más. ¿Dragón?"

Severus Snape sintió como la mano de su Draco resbalaba de la suya y caía pesadamente, y como el Gryffindor la apresaba en la suya.

\- ¿Severus? –le llamó Harry, el profesor levantó la mirada hacia él y tragó saliva, y meneó lentamente la cabeza negando – ¡No, Draco! ¡Draco, amor, despierta! ¡Por favor!  
¡DRACO!

Severus vio como dos enfermeros se acercaban precedidos por el medimago.

\- ¡Señor Potter!

\- ¡Draco! ¡Amor! –el Gryffindor acariciaba la cabeza del chico, con ternura y desesperación.

Severus Snape fue retrocediendo lentamente hasta pegar la espalda en la pared y luego se dejó deslizar por ella, escondió la cara entre las manos y sollozó, mientras los gritos desgarradores del Gryffindor llamando a su Dragón penetraban en su mente y en su corazón como puñaladas.

¡Su dragón había muerto!

Severus Snape, levantó la cabeza al dejar de escuchar al moreno, y lo vio, le habían desmayado y los dos enfermeros le sacaban de ahí precedidos por el medimago, él no se movió de su posición y contempló el cuerpo de su ahijado sobre la camilla, se levantó lentamente y caminó hasta allí. Levantó el brazo que yacía colgando fuera de la camilla y lo acomodó sobre el pecho del rubio.

\- Lo has hecho bien, mi amor, haz tenido un hermoso niño y se llamará Aldebarán –tomó el otro brazo de su querido ángel y lo puso sobre su pecho también –Cuidaré de él y de tu león, lo prometo, mi Dragón, cuidaré de ellos… Ahora descansa, te lo mereces.

\- Severus, ven conmigo –la voz de Remus le llegó como si viniera desde muy lejos.

\- Debo cuidar a mi Dragón, Remus, el Gryffindor volverá en seguida…

\- Severus, por favor, ven conmigo.

El profesor levantó la mano y ordenó los mechones de cabello que caían sobre los ojos del chico muerto en la camilla.

\- Se ve tan hermoso cuando está dormido.

Remus hizo un gesto de dolor. Tenía a Harry desmayado y siendo sedado a solo dos puertas de ahí y a un Severus Snape, que no estaba muy seguro, si había enloquecido o no igual que el moreno.

\- ¿Severus?

\- Dormirá para siempre ahora, Remus –dijo en un susurro –Lejos del dolor de saberse perseguido por su padre, pero nos dejó muy solos, Remus, a mí y al estúpido Gryffindor.

\- Tú y Harry deben cuidar al pequeño Aldebarán, Severus. Tienes que ser fuerte. Ellos te necesitan, Draco hubiera querido que te hicieras cargo de ellos.

\- Lo sé, Remus.

Severus Snape se inclinó sobre el cuerpo del chiquillo y depositó un suave beso en su frente.

\- Cuidaré de ellos mi Dragón blanco –y cubrió su cuerpo con la blanca sábana, pero no cubrió su rostro y se dejó arrastrar por Remus fuera de allí.

Cuando llegaron a la salita, Remus y él vieron a todos llorando, pero silenciosos, quisieron acercarse al profesor para darle el pésame pero él se dejó caer en una silla y adoptó la misma posición en que le encontrara Harry, quedando inmóvil.

\- Severus, ¿vienes conmigo?

\- Esperaré a Potter.

\- ¿Severus?

\- Déjame en paz, Remus, esperaré a Potter y a mi Dragón, me iré con ellos

* * *

**Los invitamos a disfrutar de las historias que se estan subiendo en** _**"La Gala del Dragón" en mi perfil encontraran el enlace de la misma**_


	2. Chapter 2

**NOTA DE PUBLICACIÓN:** _Quiero agradecer a mi gran amiga Belatrix_2009 o Profesora McGonagall por darme permiso de subir sus historias y poder compartirla con ustedes._

**Resumen: **\- Creo que hemos encontrado un juguetito escondido en las habitaciones del Innombrable –dijo la voz de uno de los Aurores a sus espaldas.  
\- Ponedlo con los otros –dijo Harry, sin siquiera dignarse mirar.  
\- Suéltenme, malditos bastardos, cuando Tom los encuentre los va a…  
Harry se quedó estático por largos segundos, tratando de regular su respiración.  
¡Esa voz!  
\- ¡Cállate ya, mocoso del demonio! –le gritó otro de los Aurores.  
\- ¡Hazme callar tú, imbécil!  
Harry se dio vuelta lentamente… Y tuvo que aferrarse del escritorio para no caer, pues una flojedad había invadido sus piernas.

**FORO PRINCIPAL DE LA AUTORA: **http "dos puntos" / / laslagrimasdelfenix "punto" forumfree "punto" it

* * *

**Capitulo Dos  
Siete años después**

* * *

Harry llevaba entre sus brazos un gran ramo de las rosas más hermosas y blancas que había podido encontrar en la Mansión Potter, se había levantado al amanecer para escogerlas y dirigirse lo más rápido que podía hacia la solitaria tumba que se encontraba al final de los vastos terrenos de su casa.

Sabía que ese día sería el único momento que podría estar a solas con su amado Dragón, sabía que más pronto de lo que él querría aparecerían su hijo y Severus Snape a saludarle por su cumpleaños y dejarle unas flores también. Luego vendrían los demás.

\- Pero ahora estaremos solos, ¿verdad amor? –dijo depositando el ramo de rosas sobre la tumba de mármol blanco, bajo la cual descansaba su amado compañero.

Retiró las rosas depositadas allí el día anterior y vació el agua al florero de oro blanco donde siempre colocaba las suyas, y con un movimiento de varita le llenó de agua, empezó a poner uno por uno cada tallo dentro del recipiente.

\- Te extraño, mucho, mi Dragón, cada día más. Pronto estarán aquí todos llenándote de flores por todos lados –Harry sonrió –Sé que los Malfoy no sois muy adictos a tanto sentimentalismo, mucho menos siendo Slytherin, pero comprende amor, estás rodeado de Gryffindor.

Harry terminó de acomodar las flores y acarició las letras que formaban el nombre "Draco Malfoy" y unas lágrimas comenzaron a descender por sus mejillas.

\- Esta noche buscaremos tu estrella con Aldebarán, luego vendrá Severus y nos reñirá para que bajemos a la salita donde cortaremos el pastel de chocolate y beberemos refrescos celebrando tu cumpleaños, uno más desde que no estás con nosotros, no sé si es correcto, pero parece aliviarles a Sev y a Al poder hacerlo. Se siente tu presencia, mi amor, cuando estamos con Aldebarán, gracias por no habernos dejado tan solos, gracias por dejarme a nuestro hijo.

Harry se limpió las lágrimas y volvió a recorrer el frío mármol bajo sus palmas.

\- Tu hijo en unos meses cumplirá los siete años, por primera vez ha querido que lo celebremos con una fiesta. A ti no te molesta, ¿verdad? Molly dice que no es malo, ¿sabes? Que aunque sea el mismo de tu partida no es malo, que Al es pequeño y necesita saber que no fue su culpa el que te separaran de nosotros. Tú entiendes, ¿verdad amor? Yo sé que sí. Es tan hermoso y tan Slytherin como tú –Harry volvió a sonreír –Seguro será el primer Potter en esa casa.

Harry suspiró profundamente, volviendo a acariciar el mármol.

\- No me importa que vaya a Slytherin… Y no quiero realmente que Severus nos deje si llega a caer en Gryffindor… Tú sabes, ¿verdad amor? Le daría un infarto a nuestro viejo Severus.

\- No estoy viejo, maldito Gryffindor, aun me queda mucha cuerda para seguir fastidiándole.

Harry se rió bajito y se volvió.

\- No los sentí llegar –dijo tomando en sus brazos a su pequeño hijo.

\- Hola papá –dijo limpiando con sus manitos las lágrimas que corrían por las mejillas del moreno –Abuelo dice que a él no le gustaría que lloráramos.

\- Y tu abuelo tiene razón, mi pequeño Al, a papi Draco no le gustaban los llorones –sonrió Harry y depositó a su hijo en el piso

\- Hola papi, Draco –gritó el niño feliz – ¡Feliz cumpleaños! Hoy tendremos tarta de chocolate –dijo dejando unas rosas color canela en otro de los floreros.

\- Feliz cumpleaños, mi Dragón Blanco –dijo Severus depositando unas rosas rojas, mezcladas con Lyliums blancos dentro de otro de los floreros.

\- Papi Draco, estoy aprendiendo a volar en escoba y abuelo me deja cortar las raíces cuando hace sus Pociones –dijo el niño recostándose sobre el mármol –Abuelo dice que debo ser tan bueno en Pociones como tú.

\- Era el mejor en eso –rió Harry –cortaba, mezclaba y cocía, sin equivocarse nunca, era un maldito Pocionista como tu abuelo.

\- No digas palabrotas o abuelo te castigará –le reprendió el niño –A papi Draco seguro no le gustaban.

\- Pues claro que no le gustaban –declaró solemnemente Severus Snape.

\- Excepto cuando se las lanzaba a un Gryffindor… Especialmente a uno.

\- Pues, papi Draco lo hacía porque eras insoportable, así me lo dijo el abuelo –dijo el niño serio.

\- Merlín, Draco, ¿lo ves? Se confabulan contra mí –rió el moreno, revolviendo el cabello de su hijo.

\- Hoy cumpliría veinticuatro –dijo el Pocionista, en voz muy baja, mientras dejaba escapar un suspiro.

\- Así es, Severus, ya son siete años desde que celebramos el último junto a él.

\- ¿Crees que papi Draco me hubiese querido un montón? –preguntó el niño con los ojos brillantes.

\- Seguro, más que un montón… Eras lo que más deseaba en este mundo –aseguró Harry con la voz rota.

\- Le he traído mi snitch –dijo el pequeño depositando una cajita en medio de las flores que había colocadas.

\- Seguro le gusta mucho –dijo Severus, acariciando el rubio y liso cabello del niño.

Unos pasos se escuchaban avanzando hacia ellos con rapidez, y los tres se volvieron.

\- ¡Abuelo Remus! –exclamó el niño y echó a correr hacia el hombre castaño que se acercaba a ellos.

\- Hola, mi pequeño Cachorro, ¿tan temprano andas en pie?

\- Es el cumpleaños de papi Draco, ¿no te acordabas?

\- Porque lo recordaba es que me he fugado de Hogwarts. ¿Cómo estás amor? –dijo acariciando el brazo del profesor de Pociones

\- Bien, Remus.

\- ¿Y tú, Cachorro?

\- Tranquilo, Remus, pero echándole de menos como el primer día.

\- Hola Draco, aquí estoy acompañando a este viejo gruñón como te prometí tantas veces –dijo el hombre lobo, volviéndose a la tumba, y escuchó bufar a su moreno, sonrió mientras depositaba un ramo de flores silvestres junto a las otras.

\- ¿Cómo va todo en Hogwarts? –preguntó el Pocionista a Remus.

\- Como siempre, aunque Minerva sigue insistiendo que te necesita para dirigir la casa Slytherin. Y en serio, Sev, nadie mejor que tú para manejarla.

\- Tal vez cuando a Aldebarán le toque ingresar a Hogwarts, antes no –dijo Harry vehementemente – ¿Qué haríamos sin Severus? Al y yo no podríamos vivir.

\- Aunque tu tono sea burlón, Gryffindor descerebrado, es la pura realidad.

\- Abuelo no se irá –dijo el niño que había vuelto a recostarse sobre la tumba de mármol blanco –Se lo prometió a papi Draco, ¿verdad abuelo?

\- Así es, mi pequeño Dragón –dijo Severus, inclinándose para depositar un suave beso en la frente del niño.

\- ¿Vamos a desayunar? Tengo hambre, ¿saben?

\- Pues vamos, pequeño Dragón –rió Severus.

Harry vio como el profesor de Pociones le tendía la mano al pequeño niño y luego entrelazaba su mano con la de Remus para tirar de él. El moreno les vio marcharse exhalando un suspiro, él daría su vida por poder hacer lo mismo. Entrelazar su mano con la de su Draco y con la otra llevar a su pequeño hijo a desayunar.

\- Nos vemos esta medianoche, amor –dijo volviéndose hacia la tumba –No te olvides de nuestra cita –acarició una última vez la tumba de mármol blanco y echó a andar hacia su pequeño hijo que corría hacia él.

Harry apartó un poco las flores y se recostó de espaldas sobre la fría y blanca tumba, apoyando la cabeza sobre la lápida.

\- Hola amor, tengo tantas cosas que preguntarte –dijo el chico en un susurro – ¿Cómo qué significan esos extraños sueños? Aquellos en que me llamas pidiéndome que vaya a buscarte. ¿Acaso quieres que nos reunamos, amor? Si es así no puedo complacerte, mi amado Dragón, todavía me queda mucho por hacer aquí… Primero vengar tu muerte y luego dejar a nuestro pequeño Aldebarán hecho un hombre.

Harry se recostó de lado y acarició el mármol blanco, tal y como si estuviera acariciando el cuerpo de su amante, con suavidad, con infinita ternura y una profunda nostalgia.

\- ¿Cómo crees que lo estoy haciendo con Al, amor? A veces pienso que él que lo educa realmente es Severus –Harry rió bajito –Bueno, realmente lo educa él, ¿no? Ahora comprendo a lo que te referías cuando le defendías tan ardientemente, sé con certeza lo que debió significar su presencia para ti cuando eras niño… No sé qué habríamos hecho Aldebarán y yo sin su constante presencia…

Harry volvió a suspirar profundamente.

\- Seguramente sin su continuo sostén me hubiese ido tras de ti, amor, y hubiese abandonado a Al… Claro que nunca hubiera llegado a ser un niño tan solitario y falta de cariño como lo fui yo, ahora entiendo la suerte que tuviste de tenerle a su lado, porque es la misma suerte que tenemos nosotros ahora.

Harry evocó la escena como si esta hubiese ocurrido el día anterior. Se hallaba sumido en la desesperación, le habían mantenido sedado por espacio de varias horas, pero ahora que había despertado, era incapaz de moverse, sólo quería morir. Morir para estar con Draco, morir para volver a ver los grises de él clavarse en los suyos, con el deseo impreso, morir para estar junto a Draco y sentir sus manos deslizándose por su cuerpo, acariciándolo, mimándolo, confortándolo.

Pero su Dragón Blanco había muerto y ya no regresarías más y él tampoco lo haría, apenas recuperara su varita, se iría en pos de su amado y le seguiría hasta donde pudieran estar juntos nuevamente, le pesase a quien le pesase. Ni siquiera había escuchado las súplicas de todos porque se levantase y fuera a ver a su bebé y se hiciera cargo de los papeles, para sepultar a su Draco, él moriría y ya.

Pero alguien quería otra cosa, Harry sintió como la puerta se abría de un empellón y lo vio. Venía con la túnica arrugada, los ojos eran apenas dos rendijas que se vislumbraban bajo la hinchazón de los párpados, y el negro había desaparecido bajo un color rojo, los labios temblaban y la palidez mortuoria que cubría su rostro le hacían parecer más un fantasma que un ser vivo.

\- Mueve tu culo Gryffindor de esa cama, Potter.

\- Déjame en paz, murciélago mal nacido.

Sintió como las mantas volaban hasta un rincón de la habitación.

\- Si fuera por mí, te despacho yo mismo, gato sin cerebro, pero lamentablemente tienes que cuidar a mi nieto.

\- Eso lo harás tú, ahora déjame en paz.

Sintió como una mano de hierro se apoderaba del cuello de su túnica y lo jalaba fuera de la cama del sanatorio, lo levantaba unos cuantos centímetros del suelo y lo estrellaba contra la pared.

\- ¡Por Merlín que no será así! Tú embarazaste a mi Dragón Blanco, tú le hiciste ese hijo y ahora responderás por él, pedazo de cobarde de mierda.

\- ¡Suéltame!

\- ¿Acaso crees que Draco pasó esos nueve meses esperando el hijo que deseabas para que vengas tú y te dejes morir?

\- ¡Él ya no está! ¡No está!

\- Pero tu hijo sí, imbécil, y debes cuidar de él, ¿o acaso pretendes dejarle solo?

\- Te tiene a ti.

\- ¡Mira cobarde de mierda, no pienso cuidar de tu hijo y no permitiré que nadie más lo haga, así que mueve tu culo y ve a darle su biberón, porque te juro que si no lo haces, lo dejo morir de hambre! –le gritó Severus Snape, poniéndolo en el suelo y arrastrándolo tras él hasta sacarlo del cuarto, jalándolo por un pasillo y empujándolo dentro de un cuarto donde Remus Lupin sostenía el pequeño bulto que lloraba a voz en cuello.

Cuando Snape le soltó Harry se tambaleó y sintió como Remus Lupin le ponía el bebé en los brazos y Severus le estrellaba el biberón contra el pecho.

\- ¡Hazlo callar de una puta vez!

Harry miró el amoratado rostro de su hijo llorando a voz en cuello, inconscientemente levantó el biberón que sostenía desmayadamente en su mano y lo acercó a la boca del bebé, éste inmediatamente, comenzó a succionar y su llanto cesó, abrió los ojitos hinchados por el prolongado llanto y los clavó en Harry, y éste pudo ver su verde esmeralda clavándose en los suyos.

\- Tiene mis ojos –susurró –Pero será igual a Draco –dictaminó –Verdad que lo serás, ¿eh Aldebarán? ¿Serás tan hermoso como papi?

Harry levantó la mirada hacia Severus Snape y lo vio derrumbarse en una silla con la cara entre las manos, dejando escapar unos roncos sollozos. Harry se acercó hasta él y puso al bebé en sus brazos y el biberón. Severus comenzó a dárselo en silencio, mientras continuaba sollozando roncamente, al fin dijo.

\- ¿Renuncias, Gryffindor?

\- Ni los sueñes, Slytherin, pero necesitaré que estés conmigo.

Harry volvió a acariciar el mármol bajo sus manos y suspiró profundamente.

\- En verdad no sabría que hacer sin él –le murmuró –Gracias por todo, mi amor, por Aldebarán y por el murciélago –sonrió –Son lo mejor de mi vida, ahora que ya no estás conmigo.

Harry se levantó de la tumba y echó a andar hacia la Mansión.

\- ¿Cómo estuvo tu cita, Potter?

\- Bien, Severus.

\- Harry… –se acercó al moreno y le puso una mano en los hombros –Ya es hora que empieces a buscar una cita con una persona de carne y hueso.

\- No me siento preparado para eso, Severus.

\- Han pasado siete años, León, mi Dragón Blanco no querría que estuvieses solo.

\- No lo estoy, los tengo a ustedes.

\- Necesitas una pareja para compartir tu vida, para satisfacer las ansias de cualquier joven.

\- Cubro mis necesidades, Severus.

\- Con encuentros de una noche.

\- Tengo a Anthony Goldstein.

\- Ese arribista jamás llegará a ser una verdadera compañía, Harry, y lo sabes. Busca una persona que…

\- No existe otro como Draco, Severus.

\- No te digo que busques otro como Draco, digo que busques un compañero.

\- Tal vez algún día llegue, Severus, por el momento me conformo con mis citas amorosas a medianoche a la luz de la luna.

\- Sé que amaste a mi Dragón Blanco pero ya es hora de que le permitas marchar.

\- Lo sé… Lo intentaré, ¿de acuerdo?

\- De acuerdo.

\- Ahora ve a dormir, mañana tienes esa redada.

\- Ojala y atrape al madito ese de una vez por todas, ya me debe muchas, sobre todo la muerte de Draco.

* * *

**Los invitamos a disfrutar de las historias que se estan subiendo en** _**"La Gala del Dragón" en mi perfil encontraran el enlace de la misma**_


	3. Chapter 3

**NOTA DE PUBLICACIÓN:** _Quiero agradecer a mi gran amiga Belatrix_2009 o Profesora McGonagall por darme permiso de subir sus historias y poder compartirla con ustedes._

**Resumen: **\- Creo que hemos encontrado un juguetito escondido en las habitaciones del Innombrable –dijo la voz de uno de los Aurores a sus espaldas.  
\- Ponedlo con los otros –dijo Harry, sin siquiera dignarse mirar.  
\- Suéltenme, malditos bastardos, cuando Tom los encuentre los va a…  
Harry se quedó estático por largos segundos, tratando de regular su respiración.  
¡Esa voz!  
\- ¡Cállate ya, mocoso del demonio! –le gritó otro de los Aurores.  
\- ¡Hazme callar tú, imbécil!  
Harry se dio vuelta lentamente… Y tuvo que aferrarse del escritorio para no caer, pues una flojedad había invadido sus piernas.

**FORO PRINCIPAL DE LA AUTORA: **http "dos puntos" / / laslagrimasdelfenix "punto" forumfree "punto" it

* * *

**Capitulo Tres  
Intento olvidarte**

* * *

Harry se dejó caer en el silloncito de la sala y cerró los ojos de forma cansada, Severus se acercó a él con una copa de Whisky de fuego y se la ofreció.

\- ¿Qué sucedió?

\- Debemos esperar hasta mañana creo, uno de los chicos descubrió que Voldemort tiene un hechizo de magia negra alrededor de la mansión, están trabajando en indagar cómo romperlo.

\- Solo es un día más, Harry.

\- Sólo espero que el maldito no vuelva a escabullírseme

\- Vamos, Harry, cambia esa cara –dijo el profesor –Alguien te espera en el despacho y aunque no le tengo la más mínima simpatía, tal vez su visita te anime un poco.

\- ¿Anthony está aquí?

\- Sí, para mi desgracia, pero tal vez un buen revolcón te ayude a liberar la tensión.

\- Eres tan crudo para decir las cosas, Severus –le sonrió Harry, poniéndose de pie.

\- Solo recuerda que pienso que no sería el indicado para estar contigo y cuidar de Aldebarán.

\- Descuida, no he pensado todavía en buscarme un compañero.

\- Pues con éste es el que más te ha durado.

\- Es el que menos me ha presionado y los otros solo fueron encuentros de una noche, Severus…

\- Bueno, ve con él, me llevaré a Aldebarán a comer fuera si quieres.

\- No te preocupes, no me acostaría con él aquí, me voy yo.

Harry abrió la puerta del despacho lentamente y contempló al joven castaño, sentado en una cómoda butaca y con un vaso de licor en sus manos, suspiró y luego se acercó a él. El chico se levantó rápidamente al verlo y esperó a que Harry estuviera a su lado para echarle los brazos al cuello.

\- Hola mi héroe, pensé que nunca llegarías.

\- Hola –dijo Harry simplemente, rodeando la cintura del chico y buscando sus labios, le dio un beso apasionado y urgente – ¿Nos vamos?

\- Vaya, parece que me has echado de menos, ¿ni siquiera me pedirás que vea a tu hijo esta vez?

\- Deja a Al fuera de esto, necesito tenerte ahora, vamos a tu departamento –dijo Harry, con voz autoritaria.

\- ¿Y por qué no nos quedamos aquí y ocupamos tu cama por una vez?

\- Eso está fuera de discusión.

\- ¡Mierda! ¿Siempre seré tu puto amante?

\- No empieces, ¿quieres? –dijo Harry con fastidio.

\- Quiero ser tu pareja, Harry.

\- Y lo que yo quiero es un buen revolcón, ¿quieres o no?

\- Sí, maldita sea, vamos al departamento.

Harry sonrió y lo arrastró hasta la chimenea.

Harry se abalanzó sobre el castaño y comenzó a desnudarlo con urgencia. Hacia casi un mes que no se acostaba con nadie, y como decía Severus era un buen método para liberar tensiones.

Arrastró al chico hacia su dormitorio y comenzó a desnudarse rápidamente también. Cuando estaba ya desnudo se recostó en la cama y abrió las piernas hacia Anthony.

\- Ya sabes lo que debes hacer, ¿no? –sonrió con deseo.

\- Sí, solo que podías pedirlo con más cariño –dijo el chico ubicándose entre sus piernas y comenzando a lamer la erección del moreno.

\- Sólo hazlo, castañito, echaba de menos una buena lamida tuya.

\- Seguro no le hablabas a él como lo haces conmigo.

Harry se incorporó rápidamente en la cama y jaló los brazos del chico hasta ponerlo a su altura.

\- Nunca vuelvas a meter a Draco en esta cama, si  
quieres que te folle. Nunca vuelvas a nombrarlo, ¿has entendido?

El chico le miró un poco atemorizado, pero asintió suavemente.

Harry rodó sobre el chico y lo obligó a abrir las piernas con las suyas. Sin prepararlo ni nada, le embistió haciendo que el chico jadeara y soltara un gemido de dolor.

Harry buscó sus labios y le besó con pasión, pero sin atisbo de ternura.

\- Lo único que quiero es olvidar lo que le extraño –dijo el moreno comenzando a moverse dentro del chico –Y tú nunca ayudas.

\- Lo siento, Harry –dijo el chico aferrando sus hombros.

La expresión del moreno se apaciguó.

\- Vamos Tony, mueve esas caderas tuyas, lo haces tan sexy.

El chico flexionó sus piernas e inició un movimiento irregular bajo Harry, a éste le pareció bastante pusilánime al recordar como su Dragón podía moverlas con ritmo y fuerza bajo su cuerpo, trató de no pensar en eso y concentrarse en el chico que tenía bajo él, no era como su Dragón, pero bastaría para desahogarse esa noche.

Comenzó a embestir con más fuerza al chico, logrando arrancar los más variados gemidos de placer y un montón de palabras de cariño del castaño, que él apenas si escuchaba.

Una vez inmerso en el acto, Harry no podía evitar imaginar que con el que estaba era su Dragón, había cerrado los ojos y se lo imaginaba moviéndose bajo él, y tenía que morderse los labios para no gritar su nombre en cada embestida, y dominar los inmensos deseos de echarse llorar al no poder reconocer su cuerpo bajo el suyo.

Concentró su pensamiento en la sensación de estar dentro de otro, de su miembro atrapado en la estrecha cavidad, de las caricias del chico sobre su cuerpo, de los labios que besaban su cuello, de los dientes que mordían su hombro, de las manos aferrando sus nalgas.

\- ¡Oh mierda! –gritó Harry, y comenzó a embestir más fuerte al chico, incorporándose un poco para que Anthony pudiera deslizar su mano hasta su propio miembro, buscando el orgasmo.

Sintió como el castaño se derramaba, golpeando su pecho el líquido caliente, los espasmos en la cavidad y embistió con más fuerza, llegando al orgasmo también. Se dejó caer sobre el chico y permitió que este le besara.

Abrió los ojos lentamente para encontrarse con el rostro de Anthony Goldstein, sonriéndole con ternura.

\- Has estado un poco rudo, héroe.

\- Lo siento, Tony –dijo Harry saliendo del chico y recostándose a su lado –Es que hace un mes que no te veía.

\- Porque tú no has querido –reprochó suavemente el castaño.

\- He tenido mucho trabajo.

\- ¿Quieres que salgamos este domingo a dar una vuelta por ahí con tu hijo?

\- Pensé que Aldebarán te molestaba –dijo Harry  
encendiendo un cigarrillo.

\- He comprendido que es una parte tuya.

\- Y de Draco.

\- Ahora eres tú el que lo mete en esta cama –alegó el castaño, tapándose con la sábana bruscamente.

\- Es que es por esa razón que tú no querías saber nada de él, ¿recuerdas?

\- Bueno, fue Malfoy el que se metió entre los dos, ¿no?

\- En ese tiempo solo eran unos revolcones y ya Tony, no teníamos nada serio, luego llegó  
Draco y me enamoré.

\- Él no llegó, siempre estuvo ahí, pero no hizo más que ver que estabas conmigo…

\- No sigas, ¿quieres? Sólo se dio cuenta que yo le gustaba y…

\- ¿Salimos este domingo? –cortó el chico cabreado. No quería hablar del maldito rubio, que aun muerto seguía interponiéndose entre Harry y él.

\- Pues hubo un tiempo que lo pretendí, quiero decir que te acercaras a él, pero ahora…

\- ¿Qué?

\- No sé, Tony, no estoy seguro de querer formar otra familia en este preciso momento.

\- ¡Mierda, Harry! ¿Entonces por qué sigues acostándote conmigo?

\- Porque tú me dejas follarte –contestó rudo, se levantó y comenzó a vestirse.

\- Vamos, no te enojes, regresa aquí. Dijiste que te quedarías.

\- Ya no me apetece –dijo el moreno, abrochándose los zapatos.

\- Lo siento, Harry, no te vayas, te juro que no habrán más reproches.

\- Intento olvidarle, ¿sabes? Lo intento todos los días, pero parece que nadie logra entender que no pueden ocupar su lugar –se volvió hacia el castaño –Si me quieres, no intentes sustituirle, gánate tu propio lugar.

\- Lo intento, pero tú me haces a un lado siempre, como lo estás haciendo ahora.

\- Me voy, que descanses –Harry empezó a caminar, pero la voz del chico castaño lo detuvo.

\- Claro te has descargado, es para lo único que te sirvo, ¿verdad?

\- Si no te gusta como son las cosas, tienes una muy sencilla solución en tus manos, no me busques más.

\- ¡Vete a la mierda! –gritó el castaño, ahogando un sollozo.

Harry ni siquiera se volvió. Salió hacia la salita del pequeño departamento y desapareció entre las llamas verde esmeraldas de la chimenea.

Harry caminó por los jardines con paso apresurado hasta llegar frente a la tumba de mármol blanco, se arrodilló sobre ella y se cubrió la cara con las manos.

\- Vengo de acostarme con Tony, amor, pero tú estabas ahí, en mi piel, en mis labios, en mis gemidos, en mi corazón. Intento olvidarte, pero tú no me lo pones fácil, ¿sabes? Tu recuerdo me inunda, me llena el alma y los sentidos. Te extraño tanto, amor. ¡Me has dejado tan solo!

Harry se recostó y le echó una mirada a su reloj.

\- Son casi las doce, amor. Pensé que por primera vez podría faltar a nuestra cita, pero ya ves, ¿estás contento, mi ángel? Seguimos juntos. Solo espera un poco más, amor, sólo te pido eso, unos pocos años más, hasta que Al pueda valerse por si mismo y estaremos de nuevo juntos.

\- ¡Levántate de ahí, Gryffindor! –dijo una voz dura a sus espaldas, Harry se sentó.

\- Déjanos solos, Severus.

\- Creí que estarías con Goldstein.

\- ¿Viniste a acompañarle? ¿Pensaste que no vendría?

\- Esa era la idea, ¿no? Que no vinieras.

\- Lo intenté, Severus, juro que lo intenté, pero él no es Draco.

\- Nunca nadie será Draco, Gryffindor estúpido, pero debes rehacer tu vida. Te agradezco tu fidelidad a su recuerdo, pero ya basta, solo tienes veinticuatro años, Harry, eres joven y debes buscar tu felicidad. Él no querría que te consumieras por su recuerdo. Él querría que vivieras, que fueras feliz.

\- No sabes lo que él querría… Nadie puede saberlo, porque lo mataron, porque me lo quitaron –gritó el chico dolido.

\- Te lo he dicho mil veces, idiota, él me dijo mil veces que si le pasaba algo velara porque tú fueras feliz, pero si sigues así nunca lo serás.

\- Lo intento.

\- Pues pon más empeño, búscate un buen chico, enlázate y ten un montón de críos que le hagan compañía a Aldebarán. Hazme de nuevo abuelo, maldita sea, deja que cumpla la promesa que le hice a mi Dragón.

Harry se puso de pie y como un chiquillo puso la cabeza sobre el pecho del profesor y sollozó.

\- No puedo, Severus, lo amo tanto…

\- Está bien, Gryffindor, dejemos esto por ahora –dijo el profesor llenando de aire sus pulmones –Ve a dormir, creo que Al se meterá en tu cama esta noche, el estúpido de Weasley le ha contado una historia de muggles cazando brujos y lo ha puesto nervioso.

\- Recuerda que mate a Ron por la mañana –se rió bajito el moreno entre sus lágrimas.

\- Te lo recordaré, pero dudo que cumplas mi deseo. Vamos Gryffindor.

\- Buenas noches, amor –dijo Harry hacia la tumba

\- Buenas noches, mi Dragón blanco –y Severus jaló a Harry para llevarlo hasta la mansión.


	4. Chapter 4

**NOTA DE PUBLICACIÓN:** _Quiero agradecer a mi gran amiga Belatrix_2009 o Profesora McGonagall por darme permiso de subir sus historias y poder compartirla con ustedes._

**Resumen: **\- Creo que hemos encontrado un juguetito escondido en las habitaciones del Innombrable –dijo la voz de uno de los Aurores a sus espaldas.  
\- Ponedlo con los otros –dijo Harry, sin siquiera dignarse mirar.  
\- Suéltenme, malditos bastardos, cuando Tom los encuentre los va a…  
Harry se quedó estático por largos segundos, tratando de regular su respiración.  
¡Esa voz!  
\- ¡Cállate ya, mocoso del demonio! –le gritó otro de los Aurores.  
\- ¡Hazme callar tú, imbécil!  
Harry se dio vuelta lentamente… Y tuvo que aferrarse del escritorio para no caer, pues una flojedad había invadido sus piernas.

**FORO PRINCIPAL DE LA AUTORA: **http "dos puntos" / / laslagrimasdelfenix "punto" forumfree "punto" it

* * *

**Capitulo Cuatro  
¿Un juguetito?**

* * *

Harry se encontraba en el despacho de la mansión Riddle, revolviendo por aquí y por allá por si encontraba algo que le sirviera para localizar al madito desgraciado que se le había vuelto a escurrir de las manos como si fuera agua. Llevaba siete malditos años, escondiéndose como una vulgar rata sin darle la cara y él rumiando su venganza.  
Pero no había nada.  
\- Creo que hemos encontrado un juguetito escondido en las habitaciones del Innombrable –dijo la voz de uno de los Aurores a sus espaldas.  
\- Ponedlo con los otros –dijo Harry, sin siquiera dignarse mirar.  
\- Suéltenme, malditos bastardos, cuando Tom los encuentre los va a…  
Harry se quedó estático por largos segundos, tratando de regular su respiración.  
¡Esa voz!  
\- ¡Cállate ya, mocoso del demonio! –le gritó otro de los Aurores.  
\- ¡Hazme callar tú, imbécil!  
Harry se dio vuelta lentamente… Y tuvo que aferrarse del escritorio para no caer, pues una flojedad había invadido sus piernas. Era él, su Draco, allí, atrapado entre los dos Aurores.  
\- Esperad –dijo hacia los Aurores que ya arrastraban al chico fuera del despacho.  
Harry se obligó a permanecer con su habitual sangre fría, mientras se acercaba lentamente hacia el grupo.  
Al acercarse pudo notar con más claridad que el chico frente a él era casi un niño, no pasaría de los quince años. Se parecía a Draco como si fueran dos gotas de agua, sólo que el chico frente a él lucía más delgado y más pequeño que su Dragón, cuando era tan joven como él, llevaba el cabello largo, más abajo de los hombros, su Dragón siempre llevaba el pelo corto, pero por lo demás…  
\- ¿Qué edad tienes?  
\- Catorce –dijo el chico, intimidado pese a todo ante la imponente figura de Harry.  
Harry le echó una mirada a los Aurores, y decidió interrogar al chico a solas.  
\- Seguid revisando la casa, yo me encargaré de él.  
El chico alisó su camisa, tal como lo hacia Draco, eliminando unas invisibles arrugas de ella, Harry hubiera sonreído, si el gesto no hubiera sido tan perturbador, llenándolo de recuerdos.  
\- ¿Cuál es tu nombre?  
\- Draco.  
\- ¿Draco?  
\- Draco Lucius Malfoy Black y cuando Tom te encuentre te desollará vivo.  
Harry había palidecido notoriamente, y el chico ufano había sonreído de esa manera ladeada que tenía por costumbre usar su Dragón.  
\- ¿Te has asustado? –se mofó el chico.  
\- ¿Draco Malfoy?  
\- Aja.  
Harry volvió a examinarlo nuevamente de pies a cabeza, el chico llevaba unos ajustadísimos pantalones de cuero negro y una camisa que se pegaba a su cuerpo como si fuera parte de él. Iba descalzo, lucía extremadamente, ¿sexy?  
\- ¿Qué hacías escondido?  
\- No estaba escondido –refutó el muchacho ofendido –Ellos se metieron en mi cuarto amenazándome con las estúpidas varitas. No tengo por qué esconderme, Tom sabe como encontrarme.  
\- Mmm… ¿Y qué eres de Tom Riddle?  
\- No digas su nombre, estúpido Auror, para ti es el Señor Oscuro, ¿escuchaste?  
\- Bien –dijo Harry con paciencia – ¿Y qué eres del Señor Oscuro?  
\- Soy su favorito.  
\- ¿Su amante?  
\- Aja –contestó el chico con total desparpajo, pero parecía estarse poniendo un poco nervioso.  
\- ¿Eres hijo de Lucius Malfoy?  
\- Su único hijo y heredero.  
\- ¿Y dónde está él?  
\- Con Tom, supongo.  
Harry notó que el chico empezaba a inquietarse con cada segundo que pasaba, se empezó a mover por la salita con ágiles y felinos movimientos, cada uno impregnado de una sutil seducción.  
\- ¿Tu varita?  
El chico se volvió hacia él y Harry lo vio enrojecer levemente.  
\- No tengo –se encogió de hombros –Tom dice que no necesito tener una.  
\- ¿No sabes hacer magia?  
\- No –otro encogimiento de hombros, Harry lo vio detenerse frente a una cajita de plata de encima de la mesa del despacho y sacar un cigarrillo. Lo vio apartar de un manotazo los papeles y sentarse sobre ella, con las piernas cruzadas a la usanza de los indios y fumar con deleite.  
\- ¿Cómo te llamas? –preguntó el chico.  
\- Harry Potter.  
El chico le miró con los ojos muy abiertos, durante unos segundos y luego se echó a reír, mientras entornaba los ojos.  
\- Eres el estúpido mestizo. ¡Demonios! Cuando le cuente a Tom que te he conocido se enfadará.  
\- ¿Por qué?  
\- No lo sé, una vez cuando era más pequeño pregunté si podía ver una foto tuya, tenía curiosidad, pero él se enfadó y me castigó.  
\- ¿Cómo?  
\- Unos cuantos latigazos… Menos mal que luego me cura él mismo, no me gusta tener marcas en mi piel –el chico apagó el cigarrillo. Sus miradas iban de la puerta a Harry y comenzaba a parecer realmente asustado por algo.  
\- ¿Por qué estabas solo acá?  
\- Tom no me lleva a sus reuniones, ¿sabes?  
\- ¿Por qué no?  
\- Dice que debo esperarlo aquí luciendo sexy, ese es mi trabajo –rió el chiquillo.  
\- ¿Y te gusta tu trabajo?  
\- No me quejo –el chico se levantó y se puso muy cerca del moreno, que parpadeó nervioso – ¿Puedo ver tu cicatriz? –y sin esperar respuesta apartó el mechón de pelo negro de la frente de Harry, provocando un escalofrío en el moreno ante la suavidad de esas manos que se sentían tan conocidas.  
Pero eso debía ser una trampa, aunque no daba con la solución de por qué el chiquillo tenía la apariencia de su Dragón y por qué decía llamarse como él. Harry atrapó esa mano con brusquedad y la retorció un poco apartándola de él.  
\- Ey, cuidado, me haces daño y me dejarás un moretón y Tom se enfadará conmigo.  
Harry lo soltó y el chico se sobó la muñeca.  
\- Me gusta tu cicatriz –dijo y comenzó a pasear de nuevo por el salón, sus movimientos tenían la misma sensualidad de antes, pero sus manos se retorcían nerviosas y su respiración se agitaba por momentos.  
\- Y dime, ¿cuánto tiempo llevas con el Señor Oscuro?  
\- Siete años – dijo el chiquillo, mientras se volvía a Harry, para encararlo – ¿Me llevarás a Azkabán?  
\- ¿Debería hacerlo?  
\- Tom dice que no debo dejar que los Aurores me vean, ni pasear por lo alrededores, nadie debe verme, excepto por los Mortífagos. Dice que tú harías que me encerraran allí.  
Me castigará cuando lo sepa. Se supone que debía esconderme si algo así pasaba.  
El chico ya empezaba a mostrar claros signos de su miedo y se le estaban llenando los ojos de lágrimas.  
\- Tom ya debería haber enviado por mí –susurró.  
De pronto el chico levantó la mirada con presteza hacia Harry y sonrió, sus ojos se llenaron de una clara señal de triunfo y entonces Harry lo vio, un pequeño destello azul que comenzaba a expandirse por un medallón que el chico portaba en el cuello. Harry ágilmente levantó su varita y conjuró.  
\- ¡Diffindo! ¡Repulso!  
El chico abrió los ojos de asombro al sentir como el peso del medallón desaparecía de su cuello y el medallón volaba lejos de él.  
\- ¡No! –gritó y trató de correr hacia él, pero Harry lo tomó de un brazo deteniéndolo.  
El medallón brilló intensamente por un segundo y luego desapareció, el chico se volvió hacia él y arremetió a golpes contra el pecho del moreno.  
\- ¡No! ¡No! ¡Estúpido mestizo! Me castigará por tu culpa –el chico dejó correr las lágrimas, mientras golpeaba con mayor fuerza al moreno –Me lo había advertido, maldito hijo de perra –golpeó al moreno otra vez casi sin fuerzas ya y ahogado por los sollozos –tendré que acostarme con sus estúpidos Mortífagos por tu culpa. Dejaré de ser su favorito, me quitaste el estúpido traslador. Tom se enfadará y me castigará, perderé mis privilegios por tu culpa, se supone que nadie debía verme.  
El chico estaba totalmente descontrolado y asustado y a Harry se le partió el corazón, lo sostuvo firmemente por los brazos.  
\- ¡Draco! –le llamó.  
\- Me castigará por tu culpa –repitió el chiquillo.  
\- No lo hará.  
\- Sí, me obligará a acostarme con ellos y no quiero.  
\- No dejaré que te castigue, Draco.  
\- No podrás impedirlo, maldito mestizo de mierda.  
\- Draco…  
\- Déjame ir –rogó –Tal vez si me escondo aquí, en los calabozos, pueda decirle que al correr perdí el medallón y me castigará menos… Tal vez ni se entere que ustedes me han visto… déjame ir… Mi padre seguro que viene a buscarme…  
\- ¿Sabes dónde encontrarles?  
\- No, nunca he salido de aquí, déjame ir…  
\- No puedo hacerlo.  
El chiquillo se dejó caer sentado en un silloncito y encogió las piernas hasta tocar su pecho y las rodeó con sus brazos mientras apoyaba su frente en ella, mientras seguía llorando en silencio.  
Harry echó varios hechizos para que el pequeño no pudiera salir de la habitación y luego selló la chimenea.  
\- Vendré enseguida, ¿de acuerdo?  
El chiquillo no le contestó y Harry salió cerrando tras él, buscó a sus Aurores y se informó de cuántos y cuáles eran los Mortífagos capturados. La gran redada que habían preparado se había reducido a la detención de cinco Mortífagos de menor cuantía y un chiquillo de catorce años. ¡Maldito Voldemort!  
\- ¿Qué hará con el chiquillo, señor?  
\- Es un crío, lo pondré bajo la vigilancia de la Orden.  
\- Cuando le encontramos parecía muy asustado, pero ni siquiera sacó la varita.  
\- Es que no la tiene, al parecer, jamás ha recibido educación mágica.  
\- ¿Es un prisionero?  
\- Al parecer, ahora mismo está muy asustado, la Orden se encargará de él, doy por descontado que no hablaréis de él en el Ministerio, ya saben como son, lo enviarán a Azkabán primero y averiguarán después.  
\- No se preocupe, jefe.  
\- Voy a llevar al pequeño al cuartel de la Orden.  
\- Entendido, nos veremos mañana jefe, alistaré los informes.  
\- Vale, gracias.


	5. Chapter 5

**NOTA DE PUBLICACIÓN:** **NO ES UNA TRADUCCIÓN.** _Quiero agradecer a mi gran amiga Belatrix_2009 o Profesora McGonagall por darme permiso de subir sus historias y poder compartirla con ustedes._

**Resumen: **\- Creo que hemos encontrado un juguetito escondido en las habitaciones del Innombrable –dijo la voz de uno de los Aurores a sus espaldas.  
\- Ponedlo con los otros –dijo Harry, sin siquiera dignarse mirar.  
\- Suéltenme, malditos bastardos, cuando Tom los encuentre los va a…  
Harry se quedó estático por largos segundos, tratando de regular su respiración.  
¡Esa voz!  
\- ¡Cállate ya, mocoso del demonio! –le gritó otro de los Aurores.  
\- ¡Hazme callar tú, imbécil!  
Harry se dio vuelta lentamente… Y tuvo que aferrarse del escritorio para no caer, pues una flojedad había invadido sus piernas.

**FORO PRINCIPAL DE LA AUTORA: **http "dos puntos" / / laslagrimasdelfenix "punto" forumfree "punto" it

* * *

**Capitulo Cinco  
Mansión Potter**

* * *

Harry volvió al despacho, en el camino había recogido una capa de Mortífago de mano de uno de sus Aurores. Al entrar vio al chico en la misma posición que lo había dejado varios minutos antes, aun lloraba despacito.  
\- Ven acá –le llamó suavemente.  
El chico se puso de pie y se acercó dócilmente, Harry le echó la capa por los hombros envolviéndolo y le puso la capucha que ocultaba totalmente su rostro.  
\- ¿Me llevarás a Azkabán, mestizo? –preguntó bajito y Harry suspiró, maldito crío arrogante.  
\- No, te llevaré a un lugar donde podamos cuidar de ti.  
\- Pero Tom se enfadará y me castigará –volvió a repetir.  
\- No lo hará.  
\- Me tendré que acostar con sus asquerosos Mortífagos –sollozó el chico.  
\- Cuidaré de ti.  
\- Tom te matará y luego me castigará.  
\- Vamos.  
\- Pero….  
\- Por Merlín, ¿te quieres callar? –repuso a punto de estallar. El chico retrocedió unos pasos.  
Harry trató de tranquilizarse.  
\- No quise gritar, ven acá –Harry sacó el hechizo que sellaba la chimenea y se introdujo en ella jalando al pequeño rubio, lo tomó por la cintura pegándolo contra su pecho y lanzó los polvos Flú.  
\- ¡Cuartel General de la Orden del Fénix!

Harry salió de la chimenea y soltó lentamente al muchacho, no sin antes murmurarle.  
\- No te quites la capa.  
Lo vio asentir débilmente  
Muchas varitas se dirigieron instantáneamente hacia el encapuchado y este retrocedió unos pasos.  
\- Tranquilos, es un pequeño invitado, necesita protección.  
\- ¿Pequeño? –preguntó Hermione, que en ese momento le daba de comer a su pequeña hija de tres años.  
\- Nuestro invitado solo tiene catorce años.  
\- Oh, por Merlín –dijo Molly acercándose hacia él –Seguro tienes hambre, ¿verdad?  
\- Ehh… veremos eso más tarde, Molly, ahora lo instalaré en mi habitación para que descanse.  
Harry vio como Hermione enarcaba una ceja y examinaba nuevamente a su acompañante, se mordió los labios al ver unos pequeños pies descalzos.  
\- ¿Le ha torturado?  
\- No lo sé con certeza, ¿me acompañas Hermione?  
\- Claro. Molly, ¿te puedes encargar de Rose?  
Harry le hizo una pequeña e imperceptible seña a Ron que también se puso de pie.  
\- ¿Y mi pequeño Aldebarán?  
\- En el cuarto de Severus, ayudándole a preparar una poción.  
\- Lo veré más tarde, entonces.  
Se volvió hacia el pequeño a su lado y le tomó un brazo instándolo a seguirlo, el chico lo siguió otra vez dócilmente.

\- Esperen un momento –les dijo a Hermione y Ron, que intercambiaron una mirada, se introdujo en la habitación seguido del chico.  
\- Es mi habitación, puedes usar lo que quieras, ¿vale?  
\- Vale, mestizo –dijo el chico sin moverse y sin quitarse la capucha.  
\- Volveré en un momento.  
\- Bien.  
Harry salió de nuevo al pasillo y les hizo una seña a sus amigos para que le siguieran hasta su despacho que había instalado en la habitación contigua.  
\- Quiero que veáis algo –dijo echando un hechizo a la pared, la cual pareció difuminarse y pudieron contemplar su habitación, donde el chico permanecía en el mismo lugar que Harry lo había dejado, sin moverse y aun con la capucha puesta.  
\- ¿Quién es?  
\- Si se los digo creerán que me he vuelto loco –dijo el moreno –Vamos quítate la capa, maldito chiquillo –dijo el Gryffindor impaciente.  
\- ¿Harry?  
\- Esperen, por favor.  
Al fin Harry lo vio caminar hasta la puerta y girar el pomo y abrirla un poco, luego volvió a cerrarla y dio unos pasos nerviosos por la habitación. Se acercó al ventanal y abrió un poco la ventana, y por fin lo hizo se sacó la capa y caminó directo hasta donde ellos se encontraban.  
\- ¡Merlín! –exclamó Hermione y se dejó caer contra el pelirrojo – ¡Es Draco!  
\- ¡Por todos los Demonios! –dijo Ron, sujetando con fuerza a su esposa.  
El chico parecía contemplar con asombro el cuadro que se encontraba en esa pared, justamente uno de Draco que había sido pintado por Luna pocos meses antes de que Draco muriera, el chico pareció retroceder un poco asustado y acarició sus propias facciones.  
\- ¿Quién es? –preguntó Hermione con un hilo de voz.  
\- Dice llamarse Draco Lucius Malfoy Black, único hijo y heredero de Lucius Malfoy –dijo Harry mirando fijamente a sus amigos –Es el amante de Voldemort.

Severus Snape entró tras el pelirrojo con aire de fastidio.  
\- Me vas a arruinar la poción que estoy preparando, Potter –dijo con enfado.  
\- Lo siento, Severus, pero creo que debes ver esto.  
Harry hizo el mismo hechizo y Snape apoyó sus manos con mucha fuerza sobre el escritorio.  
\- ¡Mi Dragón! –pero pareció reaccionar, volviéndose con furia hacia el moreno – ¿Qué clase de estúpida broma es esta, Potter? –gritó colérico.  
\- Te aseguro que no es ninguna broma, Severus, lo encontré en la Mansión Riddle.  
\- ¿Poción multijugos? –preguntó Severus con los ojos brillantes y Harry supo que estaba sintiendo lo mismo que él.  
\- No, lleva más de dos horas en mi compañía y no ha bebido nada.  
\- ¿Hechizo glamour?  
\- Tampoco, fue lo primero que comprobé, lo hice nada más verlo, uno no verbal.  
\- ¡Merlín! Podría pasar perfectamente por Draco a los doce años.  
\- Sólo que dice tener catorce.  
\- ¿Por qué lo has traído?  
\- Dice llamarse Draco Lucius Malfoy Black.  
\- ¿Por qué?  
\- No lo sé. Pero tiene su misma voz, Severus, hasta algunos de sus gestos… Me parece ver y escuchar a Draco.  
\- Eso es imposible, Potter.  
\- Mierda, ya lo sé, ¿pero cómo lo explicas? Córtale el pelo, vístelo tan elegante como Draco solía vestirse, échale unos kilos de más y quítale todos esos movimientos gatunos que muestra y es el doble de Draco.  
Harry y Severus observaron como al fin el chico se cansaba de dar vueltas por el cuarto y se tendió sobre la alfombra de lado, luciendo tan sensual como si estuviera posando para una fotografía, Harry le vio sacar la cajita de plata, ¿en qué momento la había guardado? Sacó un cigarrillo y con un movimiento de su mano lo encendió.  
\- El puto crío es mago –exclamó Harry, con sobresalto – ¿Cómo no me percaté antes?  
\- ¿Lo dudabas? –preguntó Severus.  
\- Según él, Voldemort no le deja usar varita, dice que no la necesita.  
\- ¿Y qué mierda hace al lado de Voldemort?  
\- ¿No es obvio? –preguntó Harry, con mal contenida rabia –Es su perra, él se llama su favorito.  
\- Pero si es solo un crío.  
\- ¿Pero no lo ves?  
\- Mmm…  
Harry vio entrar a su pequeño hijo a la habitación y como ambos chicos se quedaban viendo el uno al otro con asombro.  
\- ¡Aldebarán! –y Harry intentó ir por él.  
\- Espera, Potter, pon un hechizo para que pueda escuchar su voz, Harry lo hizo.  
Ambos chicos se miraban asombrados, el primero en reaccionar fue el hijo de Harry.  
\- ¿Quién eres tú?  
\- Me llamo Draco…  
\- ¡Merlín! –gimió Harry, con el corazón desbocado.  
\- Mi papá se llamaba Draco –dijo el niño indicando el cuadro –Draco Malfoy.  
Harry vio como el chico entornaba los ojos, desaparecía rápidamente el cigarrillo y se sentaba.  
\- ¿Y dónde está?  
\- Murió cuando nací.  
\- Lo siento… Mi mamá también murió al nacer yo –el chico le alargó la mano –Ya sabes mi nombre, ¿cuál es el tuyo?  
\- Aldebarán, pero me llaman Al, te pareces a papá.  
\- Sí, ya lo había notado –dijo el chico, echándole una mirada al cuadro –Nunca había visto un niño antes, ¿sabes?  
\- ¿No?  
\- Nop –dijo levantándose y caminando alrededor del chico, pero ya no lo hacía con sensualidad, más bien con curiosidad –Te pareces a mí cuando tenía como tu edad, tienes siete u cocho años, ¿no?  
\- Casi siete.  
\- Sólo tus ojos son diferentes…  
\- Son como los de mi papá Harry.  
\- ¿Harry Potter?  
\- ¿Le conoces?  
\- Aja. Él me trajo.  
\- Mi papá es muy bueno.  
\- Me alegro por ti –dijo el chico, sentándose en la cama, parecía pensativo – ¿Qué haces con tu papá?  
\- ¿Qué clase de pregunta es esa? –preguntó Harry hacia Severus.  
\- No lo sé, el chico es extraño –contestó el profesor de Pociones.  
\- Jugar Quidditch, ir a la plaza, leer.  
\- Mmm…  
\- ¿Y tu papá?  
\- Me he perdido y el tuyo me recogió –dijo el chico, todavía parecía pensativo.  
\- ¿Juegas al Quidditch con tu papá?  
Harry y Severus le vieron entornar más los ojos, sin dejar de analizar los movimientos del pequeño Al.  
\- Nop, el prefiere otros juegos, ¿sabes?  
\- ¿Cómo cuáles?  
\- ¿Tienen libros aquí? –cambio de tema rápidamente el rubio, provocando un sobresalto en los dos hombres en el otro cuarto, lo que provocó que intercambiaran una mirada de inteligencia.  
\- Un montón, están en la biblioteca, ¿quieres venir por uno?  
\- Estoy cansado, ¿sabes? Caminé mucho por ahí.  
\- Oh, entonces vendré más tarde a verte, ¿vale?  
\- Vale –dijo el chico revolviéndole un poco el pelo al niño, luego contempló como el niño salía de la habitación, y Harry y Severus lo vieron sentarse de nuevo en el suelo con gesto reconcentrado.  
\- Le has preguntado quien es su padre, ¿verdad?  
\- Lucius Malfoy.  
\- Pero dice que su madre murió al nacer.  
\- Lo he escuchado, Severus.  
\- Es Draco –dictaminó Severus – ¿Pero cómo mierda está aquí?  
\- ¿Severus?  
\- Y lo han convertido en eso…  
\- ¡Severus!  
\- Cuando vuelva a toparme con Lucius Malfoy lo voy a matar con mis propias manos.  
\- Él no es Draco…  
\- No como lo conociste, Potter, pero hay cosas que no se pueden fingir… Y además tiene la misma inteligencia que nuestro Dragón, ya sabe que algo raro está pasando.  
\- A mi personalmente me pareció un completo cretino sin cerebro, que no sabe más que mover su perfecto trasero.  
\- Alguna vez pensaste lo mismo de nuestro Dragón –picó Severus, y Harry no supo qué contestar.  
\- Al menos se comportó delante de Al.  
\- Es inteligente… Me preocupa más lo que no dijo.  
\- Sí, a mi también –el moreno se quedó pensativo.


	6. Chapter 6

**NOTA DE PUBLICACIÓN:** **NO ES UNA TRADUCCIÓN.** _Quiero agradecer a mi gran amiga Belatrix_2009 o Profesora McGonagall por darme permiso de subir sus historias y poder compartirla con ustedes._

**Resumen: **\- Creo que hemos encontrado un juguetito escondido en las habitaciones del Innombrable –dijo la voz de uno de los Aurores a sus espaldas.  
\- Ponedlo con los otros –dijo Harry, sin siquiera dignarse mirar.  
\- Suéltenme, malditos bastardos, cuando Tom los encuentre los va a…  
Harry se quedó estático por largos segundos, tratando de regular su respiración.  
¡Esa voz!  
\- ¡Cállate ya, mocoso del demonio! –le gritó otro de los Aurores.  
\- ¡Hazme callar tú, imbécil!  
Harry se dio vuelta lentamente… Y tuvo que aferrarse del escritorio para no caer, pues una flojedad había invadido sus piernas.

**FORO PRINCIPAL DE LA AUTORA: **http "dos puntos" / / laslagrimasdelfenix "punto" forumfree "punto" it

* * *

**Capitulo Seis  
¿Buscando algo?**

* * *

Harry bajó las escaleras rápidamente, alertado por un serio Ron, de que habían llegado noticias de Voldemort, por lo que no debía ser nada bueno.  
Harry entró a la cocina y fijó su mirada en un serio Arthur Weasley y en un asustado y nervioso Remus Lupin.  
\- ¿Qué es lo que pasa?  
\- Están atacando sistemáticamente las casas de los miembros de la Orden del Fénix, desde hace ya seis horas –informó Arthur –Los Aurores se encuentran en movimiento, no han podido comunicarse contigo, así que Kingsley se ha hecho cargo.  
\- Dejé dicho que no me interrumpieran hoy –dijo Harry acercándose a la mesa – ¿Alguna baja? –dijo, ya tomando el tono firme del actual jefe de la Orden del Fénix y de Auror.  
\- Emmeline Vance –dijo Remus.  
\- ¿Cómo? –preguntó Harry, aquella mujer era muy buena Auror.  
\- No alcanzó a levantar las barreras –dijo Arthur.  
\- ¿Cómo que no alcanzó a levantar las barreras? –gritó Harry enfurecido –Se supone que no deben bajarlas.  
\- Estaba esperando a unos parientes muggles y…  
\- Les he recalcado que no deben bajarlas, que debían juntarse con ellos en otro lugar, que…  
\- Emmeline Vance, ya está muerta –atajó Severus Snape con voz fría –Creo que hay otras cosas más importantes ahora, ¿no?  
\- Tienes razón –aceptó Harry – ¿Cuántos ataques ha habido?  
\- Doce.  
\- ¿Y ninguna otra baja?  
\- No.  
\- Eso quiere decir que los nuevos hechizos de defensa funcionan a la perfección – dijo orgulloso, pues los nuevos hechizos habían sido diseñados por él con ayuda de Severus.  
\- Sí, funcionan a la perfección y ninguna casa protegida con Fidelius ha sido atacada –informó Arthur.  
\- ¿Está Voldemor al frente de ellos? –preguntó, otra vez con tono profesional.  
\- Que más quisiéramos –dijo Arthur Weasley –Pero sabes que se esconderá como el cobarde que es. Pero hay algo sumamente extraño.  
\- ¿Qué?  
\- Lucius está al frente de ellos, están buscando algo.  
\- ¿Buscando algo?  
\- Si han dejado un mensaje en cada casa atacada: "Devuelvan lo que se llevaron"  
\- ¿Devuelvan lo que se llevaron? –preguntó Remus y vio como las caras de Severus y Harry se ensombrecían, Hermione desviaba la mirada y Ron hacía un gesto de rabia.  
\- ¿Nada más?  
\- No –dijo Arthur –Pero debe ser algo muy importante para que Lucius esté arriesgando el pellejo de ese modo, pero no me explico qué puede ser.  
\- ¿Nos hemos llevado algo? –preguntó Remus, buscando la mirada de su pareja que evitaba la suya –Debe ser algo importante, dice el esposo de Emmeline y otros miembros de la Orden que Lucius parecía enfurecido y actuaba a rostro descubierto.  
\- Parece ser que lo que buscaban podía ser rastreado, porque al cabo de unos minutos abandonaban el ataque, no sin antes tratar de matarles, claro –dijo Arthur, mirando a Harry, que se veía pálido.  
\- ¿Nos hemos llevado algo, Harry? –insistió Remus Lupin, comenzando a mostrar impaciencia  
\- ¿Han advertido a los demás? –preguntó Harry, evitando contestar la pregunta de Remus.  
\- Sí, a todos.  
\- Han atacado Grimmauld Place, no resistió el ataque, pero Neville, Luna y Anthony Goldstein han huido y se han refugiado en la mansión Longbottom.  
\- Dije que era una mala locación, que debía ser descartada –dijo Harry, molesto –No hay como hacerle otro Fidelius y desde el ataque no se han podido echar los nuevos hechizos de seguridad.  
\- Eso es porque Draco era el guardián secreto y está muerto –dijo Remus, y vio como su pareja hacia un gesto brusco –Lo siento, Sev.  
Remus se volvió a Harry y vio como este le ocultaba la mirada.  
\- ¿Qué estarán buscando? –preguntó Molly, haciendo que el tenso momento disminuyera un tanto, solo Severus y Harry parecían nerviosos todavía.  
\- Que yo sepa no nos hemos llevado nada –dijo Arthur –En la redada de esta mañana no se encontró nada importante y solo se capturaron Mortífagos de poca monta, ¿no es así Harry?  
Harry no contestó y Remus notó el nuevo intercambio de miradas entre los dos hombres. Harry y Severus parecían realmente nerviosos.  
\- ¿No hemos llevado algo? –insistió Remus, viendo como ambos hombres evitaban su mirada.  
\- Sí –dijo Harry al fin –Sí, creo que me he llevado algo.  
\- ¿Qué cosa? –preguntó Remus, entornando los ojos.  
\- La pregunta no es "qué", sino "quién" –dijo Severus, volviendo a evitar la mirada de su pareja, haciendo que Remus se asustara aun más.  
\- ¿A qué te refieres? –preguntó Remus, ya enfadándose.  
\- ¿Harry?  
Harry suspiró profundamente y levantó la mirada y la clavó en cada uno de ellos.  
\- El chico que he traído conmigo esta mañana.  
\- ¿El chiquillo? –preguntó Molly, pero Harry no contestó  
\- Pero dijiste que solo tenía catorce años –dijo Ginny.  
\- ¿Por qué es tan importante para Voldemort? ¿Acaso es un mago muy bien entrenado o muy poderoso? –preguntó Remus.  
\- Según Potter, el chico no sabe usar ni siquiera una varita –dijo Severus –Al menos eso fue lo que dijo –Severus seguía evitando la mirada de los demás.  
\- No estoy seguro, pero creo que no –dijo Harry.  
\- ¿Entonces por qué le buscan con tanta obstinación?  
\- El chico…  
\- Suéltalo de una vez, Potter –gruñó Severus.  
\- Es… es el amante de Voldemort.  
\- ¿Amante? –preguntó Molly.  
\- Pero si solo es un niño, ¿no? –dijo Ginny, asombrada.  
Harry se encogió de hombros.  
\- Nos hemos llevado antes a sus juguetitos, ¿qué tiene este chico de especial? –preguntó Bill, mirando fijamente a Harry.  
\- Si es que lo busca con tanto ahínco, pues entrégaselo –dijo George.  
\- El chico se queda –dijo Harry con voz firme.  
\- ¿Por qué? –preguntó Charlie enfurecido –Es la puta de Voldemort, ¿acaso piensas quedártelo? –Harry no contestó – ¿Es eso? ¿Es una especie de venganza tuya? Él te quitó a Draco y ahora tú le quitas su juguete favorito… ¿Es eso, maldita sea?  
Harry y Severus volvieron a intercambiar una rápida mirada que no pasó desapercibida para el hombre lobo.  
\- No –le gritó Harry –No es eso… Pero el chico se queda, es mi última palabra –dijo el moreno cruzándose de brazos.  
\- Hay mucha gente que puede morir, Harry, ¿no te das cuenta? –preguntó Remus conciliador –Entrégaselo, ¿qué puede importarte ese chiquillo?  
\- Es… solo un pequeño, Remus, y creo que Voldemort puede castigarlo.  
\- ¿Harry?  
El moreno miró a Molly, y volvió a llenar sus pulmones de aire.  
\- ¿Sí, Molly?  
\- ¿Te das cuenta que estás poniendo en peligro a Rose y Aldebarán? Lo está buscando con saña, puede herirlos…  
\- Esta casa está bajo un hechizo Fidelius, ¿recuerdas Molly? Y el guardián secreto soy yo, no corren peligro. Ni siquiera los Aurores saben cómo encontrarnos.  
\- Ya pasó una vez, Harry, y Draco murió –dijo Molly, asustada.  
Remus notó que tanto su pareja como Harry palidecían notoriamente.  
\- No sé cómo pasó, Molly, sigo insistiendo que alguien debió traicionarnos. Pero ahora he sido más cuidadoso, solo los que estamos aquí y Anthony conocen la ubicación de la casa, ni siquiera los miembros de la Orden saben dónde encontrarnos.  
\- ¿Por qué te empeñas en eso, Harry? Devuélveselo a Voldemort o entrégaselo a los Aurores –dijo Charlie – ¿Cual es el afán de buscarte problemas?  
\- No es un afán de buscarme problemas, es solo un chiquillo.  
\- Solo entrégalo y ya –bufó molesto Fred –Estás poniendo gente en peligro por tu terquedad.  
\- No es tan fácil entregarlo –murmuró Hermione y desvió su mirada al suelo cuando los demás le miraron.  
\- No puedo, eso es todo –dijo Harry, en un murmullo.  
\- Díselos de una vez por todas, Potter, no le des más vueltas.  
\- Pues…  
Severus bufó, y al ver que el hombre seguía sin hablar lo dijo él.  
\- Parece ser que el chico es Draco.  
Hubo unos minutos de absoluto y tenso silencio, luego comenzaron unos ahogados murmullos, Remus con el corazón golpeándole fuertemente en el pecho se volvió hacia su pareja y le miró fijamente.  
\- Severus, Draco está muerto.  
\- Lo sé, Remus.  
\- Pero parece que el chico si es Draco, Remus, Severus tiene razón, solo que ahora tiene solo catorce años.  
Remus trató de armarse de paciencia.  
\- Harry, Draco está muerto –repitió.  
\- Ya sé que está muerto –gritó Harry enojado otra vez –Yo mismo lo metí en su ataúd y le tapé con tierra, ¿recuerdas?  
\- Es que… No sé qué tratan de decir –dijo Remus asustado, mirándoles como si fueran a estar volviéndose locos.  
\- No te atrevas a mirarme así, Remus Lupìn –recriminó Severus con rabia –Estoy en perfectas condiciones en lo que respecta a mi salud mental.  
\- ¡Por Merlín! No estamos locos –bufó Harry –Hermione y Ron ya lo han visto. El chico es el vivo retrato de Draco, y no es un hechizo glamour, ni está usando poción multijugos, pero… Tiene su voz, tiene gestos de Draco y…  
\- ¿Harry? –El moreno ignoró la interrupción de Molly Weasley.  
\- Cuando le encontré esta mañana dijo llamarse Draco Malfoy… Draco Lucius Malfoy Black, hijo único y heredero de Lucius Malfoy, para ser más exacto… Puede ser Draco –gimió, sabiendo que lo que decía no sonaba bien, ni… ¿correcto?  
\- Draco Malfoy, ¿eh? –Remus se acercó a su pareja y acarició su brazo confortándolo -¿Te encuentras bien, Sev? –Severus suspiró profundo al darse cuenta que su pareja había atraído las miradas sobre él nuevamente.  
\- Sí, solo un poco shockeado –dijo Severus con voz insegura –No esperaba ver a Draco nunca más.  
\- No es Draco, él está muerto, el chiquillo debe estar bajo un hechizo del cual no tenemos idea, Severus –gritó Ron y se volvió hacia el moreno –Harry, sólo es la puta de Voldemort, deberías regresarlo o entregarlo, no pongas en peligro a los demás por un estúpido parecido.  
\- Tú lo viste, lo escuchaste, no es un estúpido parecido.  
\- Es un maldito puto, ¿no lo viste tú?  
\- Lo que vi esta mañana y lo que sigo viendo es a un chiquillo de solo catorce años, que está desorientado y muy asustado, que puede ser obligado a hacer cosas que no quiere, no tiene la culpa, ¿qué puede saber un chiquillo de catorce años?  
\- Te recuerdo que a los catorce años estabas participando en un Torneo y que además te enfrentaste a Voldemort, ¿acaso no sabías ya a esa edad lo que era bueno o malo?  
\- Sí, pero…  
\- Pero nada, Harry, entrega al maldito chiquillo y ya.  
\- No se va a mover de acá hasta que averigüe quién mierda es realmente –gritó Harry –Y quiero saber, con exactitud, por qué se parece tanto a mi Dragón o por qué utiliza su nombre, ¿está claro?  
\- ¿Y Voldemort?  
\- Puede seguir revolcándose con otro cualquiera, pero no con él, nunca más con él, ¿lo oyes? No permitiré que vuelva a tocar a mi Dragón, no permitiré que vuelva a ponerle un dedo encima –gritó a punto de estallar, los ventanales entrechocaron peligrosamente.  
\- Harry –Severus se acercó a él y le abrazó con cautela –El chico no es nuestro Dragón, ¿recuerdas? Draco está muerto. Dije que parecía ser Draco, no que lo era, sabes eso, ¿verdad?  
Harry pareció calmarse de pronto, tras unos minutos asintió.  
\- Lo siento –dijo mirándoles a todos –Es cierto, no es Draco, pero quiero protegerlo, al menos hasta que sepamos algo más de él, ¿cuento con ustedes?  
\- Sí –dijo Molly Weasley y Ron salió dando un portazo.  
\- Te sorprenderás cuando lo veas, Molly, ¿verdad Severus?  
El profesor de Pociones se mordió los labios, pero asintió, si alguien iba a salir lastimado de todo ese embrollo, ese era ese maldito Gryffindor enamorado.


	7. Chapter 7

**NOTA DE PUBLICACIÓN:** **NO ES UNA TRADUCCIÓN.** _Quiero agradecer a mi gran amiga Belatrix_2009 o Profesora McGonagall por darme permiso de subir sus historias y poder compartirla con ustedes._

**Resumen: **\- Creo que hemos encontrado un juguetito escondido en las habitaciones del Innombrable –dijo la voz de uno de los Aurores a sus espaldas.  
\- Ponedlo con los otros –dijo Harry, sin siquiera dignarse mirar.  
\- Suéltenme, malditos bastardos, cuando Tom los encuentre los va a…  
Harry se quedó estático por largos segundos, tratando de regular su respiración.  
¡Esa voz!  
\- ¡Cállate ya, mocoso del demonio! –le gritó otro de los Aurores.  
\- ¡Hazme callar tú, imbécil!  
Harry se dio vuelta lentamente… Y tuvo que aferrarse del escritorio para no caer, pues una flojedad había invadido sus piernas.

**FORO PRINCIPAL DE LA AUTORA: **http "dos puntos" / / laslagrimasdelfenix "punto" forumfree "punto" it

* * *

**Capitulo Siete  
¡Soy Draco Malfoy!**

* * *

Harry entró cargado con una bandeja y alzó una ceja, debía reconocer que el chico podía pasar horas sin moverse, o era medio retrasado o le daba demasiadas vueltas a las cosas que pensaba.  
\- ¡Draco! –le llamó el moreno.  
El chico pareció despertar, se apartó los mechones de rubio cabello que caían por su frente y se puso de pie, desplegando otra vez los audaces y felinos movimientos, siempre subyugando, seduciendo.  
\- Conocí a tu hijo, mestizo.  
\- Ah, ¿y qué te pareció?  
\- Interesante –Draco tomó una ramita de apio y se paró frente al moreno, mordisqueándola lentamente – ¿Qué es Quiddtich? –Harry entornó los ojos, ¿qué clase de pregunta era aquella?  
\- Un juego –dijo el moreno.  
\- Eso ya lo sé, mestizo, me lo dijo Al, ¿pero cómo se juega?  
\- Pues…  
\- Enséñame –y le echó los brazos al cuello buscando su boca.  
\- ¿Qué estás haciendo?  
\- Mmm… –y el chico tomó otra ramita de apio –Una plaza… Llevas a tu hijo ahí, ¿verdad?  
\- Sí, pero…  
\- ¿Lo dejas leer?  
\- Aja.  
Y Harry se sentó en un silloncito, el rubio tomó la bandeja y la puso sobre la alfombra y recostó su cuerpo y empezó a comer picando por aquí y por allá, ni luces de los refinados modales de su Dragón.  
\- ¿Qué es Quidditch? –preguntó el chico, parecía realmente interesado.  
\- Es un juego donde se vuela en escobas y…  
\- Wow, ¿dejas a Al volar en escoba?  
\- Sí, pero no muy alto y…  
\- Yo nunca he volado en escoba, ¿cómo es?  
Harry entornó los ojos.  
\- Es genial, lo mejor del mundo.  
\- Ah… Nunca había visto otro niño –comentó el chico – ¿Todos los críos son como él?  
\- ¿A qué te refieres?  
\- Todavía no lo sé exactamente, ¿sabes? –el chico tomó un sorbo de jugo – ¿Por qué le dejas leer?  
\- Pues para que se entretenga, para que aprenda…  
\- ¿Tú le enseñaste?  
\- Sí, ¿tú sabes leer?  
\- Aja. Pero ni papá ni Tom deben saberlo, ¿sabes?  
\- ¿Y cómo aprendiste?  
\- Me enseñó Noah…  
\- ¿Noah?  
\- Sí Noah –repitió el chico –es el hijo de unos de los Mortífagos, tiene como dieciocho años, cuando papá y Tom salen, Noah me enseña a leer, a cambio le dejo besarme y acariciarme.  
Harry parpadeó nervioso.  
\- Todavía hay palabras que se me resisten, ¿sabes?  
\- ¿Por qué tienes que dejar que te bese y te acaricie?  
\- Para que me enseñe y no les cuente ni a papá ni a Tom –dijo el chico con fastidio, como si aquello fuera evidente –Ellos dicen que es mejor que no sepa leer, Tom dice que me vería menos sexy –dijo el chico sonriendo –Pero es mentira, ¿sabes? Ya sé leer de corrido y no he dejado de parecerle sexy.  
El chico se sentó y lo miró.  
\- ¿Te parezco menos sexy ahora que sabes que sé leer?  
\- No…  
\- ¿Lo ves? –dijo el chico con naturalidad –Dice Al que tenéis montones de libros, ¿puedes prestarme uno? Prometo que lo cuidaré.  
\- ¿Qué te gusta?  
\- Lo que sea. No he leído mucho. Algunos libros de Pociones, pero no entiendo ni jota, pero aprendo nuevas palabras, como mandrágora, es una planta, ¿sabes?  
\- Sí, lo sabía.  
\- Ah… –el chico gateó hasta llegar al silloncito donde Harry estaba sentado y se incorporó hasta quedar de rodillas y puso las manos sobre las rodillas del moreno –Te puedo dar placer a cambio de que me contestes unas preguntas.  
Harry dio gracias a Merlín de haberse encontrado sentado, porque de seguro se hubiese dado un feroz tortazo de estar de pie.  
\- ¿Qué preguntas?  
\- Ey, mestizo, primero quiero saber el precio.  
\- Te las contestaré sin que tengas que hacer nada.  
\- Mmm… No, eso no me apetece, no quiero deberte favores… ¿un beso francés estaría bien?  
\- ¿Beso francés?  
\- Ya sabes, con lengua –Harry lo vio rodar los ojos como su Dragón y sonrió – ¿Está bien? –Harry asintió por fin.  
\- ¿Qué quieres saber?  
\- Mmm… ¿Tienes sexo con Al?  
El chico vio los ojos asombrados del moreno y luego los vio enfurecerse.  
\- ¿Qué?  
\- Vale, no lo tienes –y el chico quedó pensativo – ¿Por qué el papá de Al se llama como yo?  
\- El papá de Al no se llama como tú, no sé por qué insistes en decir que te llamas Draco Malfoy, cuando los dos sabemos perfectamente que no lo eres.  
Harry vio levantarse al chico hecho una verdadera fiera.  
\- Me llamo Draco Malfoy, ¿lo oyes? ¡Soy Draco Malfoy! –el chico se giró y botó una lámpara al suelo, luego tomó el vaso con jugo y lo arrojó contra el cuadro –Tratáis de confundirme –sollozó.  
Harry lo agarró de los brazos y lo zarandeó con fuerza.  
\- ¿Qué haces, maldito mocoso?  
\- ¡Suéltame, mestizo! –dijo el rubio forcejeando con fuerza – ¿Por qué me haces esto?  
Él no es Draco Malfoy… No puede serlo… Yo soy Draco Malfoy, y sé que es mentira que no te acuestas con Al, y que lo dejas leer y volar en escoba, ¿por qué lo haces? Tengo miedo, de verdad me estás asustando, quiero volver con Tom… Déjame volver con Tom –Y Harry lo sintió apoyar su cabeza en su pecho, mientras dejaba escapar unos sollozos –Pero no le digas que sé leer…  
\- ¡Vamos, cálmate ya!  
\- Soy Draco Malfoy, te juro que ese es mi nombre, ¿por qué dices que no lo soy?  
Harry lo apretó contra su cuerpo y levantó la mirada hacia el cuadro.  
\- ¡Cálmate!  
\- ¡Soy Draco Malfoy!

\- Mmm –Severus Snape se volvió hacia Hermione – ¿Qué opina, señorita Granger?  
\- No lo sé –dijo la chica con los ojos llenos de lágrimas.  
\- Veamos –dijo Severus –Tenemos a Draco de vuelta y no sabemos cómo… A sus catorce años, tiene un amplio conocimiento del sexo y cómo conseguir las cosas a través de él, ¿correcto?  
\- Correcto –aceptó la chica.  
\- Conclusión, fue educado para eso, para ser un perfecto juguete sexual, sin mucho seso, por lo cual no le enseñan a divertirse de otra forma, ni a leer, porque adquirir conciencia de que existen otras cosas…  
\- Arruinaría la forma de entregarse.  
\- Eso es… Pero a la vez es muy niño en otras cosas, cree que como fue educado es la forma normal, por eso cree que enviamos a Aldebarán a confundirlo.  
\- Dijo que es el primer niño que conoce.  
\- No tiene contacto más que con su padre y con el Señor Oscuro.  
\- Y con ese Noah.  
\- Otro imbécil que le reafirma lo que cree.  
\- ¿Qué haremos?  
\- Tal vez lo correcto sería devolverlo con Lucius y el señor Oscuro –dijo Ron, hablando por primera vez. Harry había entrado en ese momento y se quedó envarado.  
\- ¡Ron! –exclamó Hermione escandalizada.  
\- No es tan estúpida la propuesta, Granger –dijo Severus echando una mirada a Hermione y al moreno –No niego que tener de vuelta a Draco sería maravilloso, pero él no es Draco, al menos no el que conocimos. Sería un sufrimiento tanto para él como para nosotros.  
\- ¿Severus?  
\- Y tú serías el primero en salir herido, Harry. Es un chico que lamentablemente fue educado para ser la perra de alguien… Se entregará al mejor postor o del que pueda obtener algo.  
\- ¡No es cierto! –bufó el moreno.  
\- Lo es, Harry, lo has escuchado tú mismo, se deja besar y acariciar por ese tal Noah, solo para que le enseñe a leer, se ha ofrecido a estar contigo a cambio de unas respuestas. Todo en él es usado para seducir, su forma de caminar, de vestir, de comer, de moverse, ¿acaso no viste como te seducía mientras gateaba hacia ti?  
\- Pero dijiste que es Draco…  
\- Y lo es, Harry, pero nunca será del que te enamoraste, ¿entiendes eso?  
\- Sí, lo entiendo… Pero, ¿y si es verdad que Voldemort lo castigará haciendo que se acueste con los Mortífagos?  
Ron y Severus emitieron un profundo suspiro de resignación.  
\- Si llega a dar algún problema o Al termina herido, te mataré, Potter –dijo Severus saliendo del despacho  
\- Sólo manténganlo alejado de Rose, no me gusta que esté aquí –dijo Ron saliendo tras el profesor de Pociones.  
\- Bien, ¿por dónde empezamos? –preguntó una nerviosa Hermione.


	8. Chapter 8

**NOTA DE PUBLICACIÓN:** **NO ES UNA TRADUCCIÓN.** _Quiero agradecer a mi gran amiga Belatrix_2009 o Profesora McGonagall por darme permiso de subir sus historias y poder compartirla con ustedes._

**Resumen: **\- Creo que hemos encontrado un juguetito escondido en las habitaciones del Innombrable –dijo la voz de uno de los Aurores a sus espaldas.  
\- Ponedlo con los otros –dijo Harry, sin siquiera dignarse mirar.  
\- Suéltenme, malditos bastardos, cuando Tom los encuentre los va a…  
Harry se quedó estático por largos segundos, tratando de regular su respiración.  
¡Esa voz!  
\- ¡Cállate ya, mocoso del demonio! –le gritó otro de los Aurores.  
\- ¡Hazme callar tú, imbécil!  
Harry se dio vuelta lentamente… Y tuvo que aferrarse del escritorio para no caer, pues una flojedad había invadido sus piernas.

**FORO PRINCIPAL DE LA AUTORA: **http "dos puntos" / / laslagrimasdelfenix "punto" forumfree "punto" it

* * *

**Capitulo Ocho  
Aprendiendo con Al**

* * *

Harry regresó al cuarto, después de cenar y vio que el chiquillo no estaba allí, se dirigió rápidamente al baño, también estaba vacío, ¿dónde se habría metido?  
Salió rápidamente de la habitación en dirección al piso superior, pero un murmullo apagado de voces procedente de la habitación de su hijo lo hizo detenerse bruscamente, sacó la capa invisible que siempre llevaba guardada en su túnica. La puerta estaba entornada, así que no produjo ruido al abrirla.  
Dos figuras se veían tumbadas sobre unos almohadones en el balcón, se acercó con sigilo, allí estaba el chico con su hijo, Aldebarán tenía la cabeza recostada en el pecho del muchacho y éste acariciaba su cabello.  
Todo parecía de lo más normal e inocente, pero Harry tuvo un sobresalto, el chico no podía estar seduciendo a su hijo, ¿verdad?  
\- No sabía que una estrella tuviese mi nombre –dijo el chico rubio.  
\- Es la más brillante en la Constelación del Dragón. Papá dice que mi papi Draco brilla para nosotros desde allí.  
\- ¿Crees que si muero brillaré también desde ahí?  
\- No lo sé.  
\- Cuando me marche… ¿Me recordarás cuando la veas?  
\- ¿Te gustaría eso?  
\- No lo sé, tal vez sí –vio al chico encogerse de hombros.  
\- Me gustaría que te quedaras.  
\- Pues… ¿No crees que es tarde ya? Si nos descubren nos meteremos en un buen lío, dijiste que deberías estar durmiendo y yo no sé si tengo permiso para salir del cuarto.  
\- No necesitas pedir permiso para eso –rió el chiquillo.  
\- Si tú lo dices, pero anda levántate ya –ambos se pusieron en pie – ¿Me dejas darte un beso?  
Harry estuvo a punto de salir bajo la capa al ver que su hijo asentía, pero el chico rubio fue rápido, le plantó un sonoro beso en la frente a su hijo, sin tocarle.  
\- Anda ya, métete en la cama.  
\- ¿Tú dónde dormirás?  
\- No lo sé todavía… Dime Al, ¿siempre duermes solo? –preguntó el chico, sentándose a los pies de la cama.  
\- Sí.  
\- ¿No duermes con Harry?  
\- Sólo cuando hay tormentas muy fuertes, me asustan, ¿sabes? Papá finge no saber cuando me meto en la cama, pero me abraza.  
\- Ah…  
\- ¿Tú duermes con tu papá?  
\- Mmm –el chico se puso de pie –Ya duérmete, nos veremos mañana y me prestarás el libro, ¿cierto?  
\- Sí… Buenas noches, Draco.  
\- Buenas noches, Al.  
Harry lo vio arropar a su hijo y apagar la lamparita de noche. Salió sigilosamente tras echar una mirada al pasillo, cuando estaba a punto de entrar en el de Harry, el moreno se sacó la capa guardándola rápidamente.  
\- ¿Dónde estabas?  
\- ¡Por todos los demonios! –dijo el chico, llevándose la mano al pecho –Menudo susto me has dado, mestizo.  
\- ¿Dónde estabas?  
\- No quise salir del cuarto sin permiso –evadió la respuesta y entró en el cuarto. Había vuelto a moverse gatunamente.  
\- ¿Dónde estabas? –preguntó Harry, por tercera vez.  
\- ¡Maldición! –el chico rodó los ojos –Tu hijo vino a buscarme, quería mostrarme algo.  
Harry apreció que al menos el chico no le mintiera.  
\- Dime mestizo, ¿por qué él se llama igual que yo? –dijo apuntando el cuadro –Ya sé que te molesta, pero ese es mi nombre –dijo al ver que el semblante del moreno se ensombrecía.  
\- No sé el motivo.  
\- ¿Quieres mucho a tu hijo?  
\- Sí, muchísimo.  
\- ¿Te molesta que esté con él?  
\- Todavía no lo sé.  
\- Sabes… necesito un baño, me siento todo pegajoso, nunca me han gustado mucho los pantalones de cuero, son sexys, pero terriblemente incómodos, ¿sabías?  
\- Lo imagino.  
\- Tengo que bañarme tres o cuatro veces al día y hoy solo tomé un baño al levantarme, ¿puedo hacerlo?  
\- Por supuesto.  
\- Ehh… Todavía te debo algo, no es que me satisficieran mucho tus respuestas, pero…  
El rubio muchacho le echó los brazos al cuello y buscó su boca delineando los labios del moreno, Harry inconscientemente abrió los suyos y Draco lo envolvió en un apasionado beso, un experto beso a decir verdad.  
"¡Maldita sea, besas como él!", Harry tras unos segundos lo apartó suavemente y el chiquillo rió contento.  
\- Besas de fábula –dijo el chiquillo mientras daba vueltas por la habitación desabrochándose lentamente la camisa – ¿Dónde dormiré?  
\- Aquí.  
\- ¿Contigo? –dijo deslizando la camisa que dejó caer suavemente en el suelo.  
Harry negó suavemente y transformó el silloncito en una cama, el chico entornó los ojos y se acercó a Harry.  
\- ¿No me tomarás?  
\- No.  
\- Mmm… Como desees.  
Harry le vio bajarse la cremallera del pantalón y deslizarlo por sus largas y esculturales piernas, quedando en un sensual bóxer. Lo vio dirigirse al baño y perderse en él, luego sintió el agua de la ducha caer. Limpió con su mano las gotitas de sudor que perlaban su frente, se apresuró en cambiarse la ropa por su pijama y meterse en la cama.  
Al rato lo vio salir completamente desnudo y deslizarse entre las sábanas de la cama. Harry hizo un movimiento con su varita y oscureció la habitación.

Harry sintió a alguien deslizarse en su cama y sonrió, ¿qué habría asustado a su hijo ahora? Unos minutos después, estiró el brazo y jaló un cuerpo hacia su pecho, abrió los ojos con sorpresa al notar que era un cuerpo desnudo, bajó sus ojos hasta encontrar una mata de pelo rubio. Se incorporó un poco y vio que Draco se arrebujaba contra él, estaba dormido.  
Harry suspiró profundamente, volteó hasta alcanzar su varita y echó un hechizo sobre él y pronto vio como el cuerpo del chiquillo quedaba enfundado en un pijama, recostó su cabeza en la almohada y acarició la rubia cabellera. El chico se acomodaba contra él tal y como lo hacía Draco.  
Pero no era su Draco.  
\- ¿De dónde has salido, pequeño?

\- Ey, Draco –Harry no abrió los ojos al escuchar la voz de su hijo, llamando bajito al rubio chiquillo. Se había quedado dormido, ¿ahora como se lo explicaba a su hijo?  
\- Hola, Al –sintió como el chiquillo rubio se sentaba en la cama.  
\- ¿Por qué duermes en la cama de papá?  
\- Pues… Tuve una pesadilla…  
\- Ah… ¿Te vienes a jugar conmigo?  
\- Es que no sé si puedo salir.  
\- Si puedes… Vamos.  
\- Mmm… ¿Y a qué jugaremos?  
\- A atrapar la snitch con las escobas.  
\- Es que… No sé volar…  
\- ¿No sabes? –la voz de su hijo parecía sorprendida.  
\- Nop –la del chico rubio avergonzada.  
\- No importa, ¿sabes? Podemos perseguirla de igual modo.  
\- ¿Y si Harry se enoja?  
\- No lo hará, anda vamos.  
\- De acuerdo.  
\- ¿No te cambiarás?  
\- Pues no tengo más ropa que la que traía ayer, pero no me gusta ponerme la ropa sucia, anda podemos jugar igual –dijo el chiquillo rubio saltando de la cama – ¿Qué es una snitch?  
\- ¿No lo sabes?  
\- No.  
\- ¿Dónde demonios vivías?  
\- Pues… en otro país, ¿sabes? Y mi padre no me dejaba salir mucho.

Harry escuchó cerrarse la puerta suavemente.  
El chico era inteligente, tenía respuesta para todo y parecía haber congeniado con su pequeño hijo, hasta el momento, el chico había demostrado una especial sutileza al tratar con el pequeño.  
Se levantó de la cama y se acercó al ventanal, el pequeño rubio corría junto a su hijo tratando de atrapar la escurridiza snitch, tenía las mejillas encendidas y el pelo revuelto y reía abiertamente mezclando sus risas con las de su hijo.  
Harry notó que corría descalzo por el césped, tal y como le gustaba a Draco andar por la casa, descalzo. Suspiró con fuerza. Sintió la puerta abrirse a sus espaldas y entrar a un exasperado Severus Snape que caminó hasta situarse junto a él.  
\- ¿Me puedes explicar qué hace con Aldebarán?  
\- Juegan, Severus.  
\- Eso ya lo sé, Gryffindor idiota, ¿pero por qué lo dejas acercarse a él sabiendo las costumbres que tiene? Puede seducirlo.  
\- No lo creo, está analizándolo, los he escuchado hablar anoche, elude cualquier pregunta que Aldebarán hace y que él no puede contestar. Creo que… Que se acostaba con Lucius también.  
\- ¿Qué? –Severus parecía haber perdido el tono fuerte de su voz.  
\- Es solo una sospecha por el momento, ¿sabes? Pero sus preguntas están encaminadas sutilmente a descubrir si yo me acuesto con Al. ¿Sabes? No sabe volar, ni tampoco qué es una snitch.  
Severus Snape obvió la última frase.  
\- ¿Crees que Lucius lo hacía suyo?  
\- Como dijiste ayer, las cosas que serían aberraciones para nosotros, parecen normales en su vida y el que no lo sean para Al, parece desconcertarlo. Pero ha sido cuidadoso, debo reconocerlo, sus preguntas parecen inocentes, no despertarán la curiosidad de Aldebarán.  
\- ¿Pasaste la noche con él? –preguntó Severus –Tienes ese brillo en los ojos… el mismo que tenías con nuestro Dragón.  
\- Se metió a mi cama a medianoche, pero no pasó nada… Solo se arrebujó contra mí y se durmió.  
\- ¿Al los vio?  
\- Sí, pero le dijo que había tenido una pesadilla.  
\- Vas a salir lastimado, Potter.  
Harry suspiró.  
\- He notado que cuando está con Al pierde esos gestos estudiados de sensualidad.  
\- Así parece –admitió Severus a su pesar y guardó unos minutos de silencio –He encontrado un hechizo muy antiguo.  
Harry se volvió hacia él.  
\- Es magia negra… Tal vez explique la presencia del chiquillo.  
\- ¿De qué se trata? –y recién Harry cayó en la cuenta que Severus parecía no haber dormido.  
\- En palabras simples, sería como un clon muggle, ya sabes, como los que salían en la revista muggle.  
\- ¿Un clon?  
\- El hechizo consiste básicamente en ir invocando lentamente un poco de magia de la persona que se pretende, digamos duplicar, es sumamente complejo y peligroso. Supongo que el Señor Oscuro o bien Lucius, estuvieron invocando la magia de Draco, pero no alcanzaron a tenerlo ya mayor, ¿comprendes? La muerte de Draco en el parto, frenó el avance del chico, desde ahí tuvo que crecer a un ritmo normal.  
\- El maldito Voldemort estaba obsesionado porque Draco fuese suyo –murmuró Harry.  
\- Exacto y al no conseguirlo…  
\- Decidió tener uno propio.  
\- Eso explicaría los descontroles en la magia de nuestro Dragón, no era Aldebarán el que consumía esas grandes cantidades de magia.  
\- Le estaban creando a él.  
\- Voldemort no vino en busca de Draco, sino de su magia para tenerlo a él, un precioso juguetito moldeado a su gusto.  
\- Y Lucius sabiendo cómo había sido creado el chiquillo…  
\- No le debe haber importado enseñarle al niño que tenía entre sus manos cómo seducir mejor a su amo, ganándose la completa lealtad del Lord al haberle entregado su capricho, algo que no consiguió con Draco.


	9. Chapter 9

**NOTA DE PUBLICACIÓN:** **NO ES UNA TRADUCCIÓN.** _Quiero agradecer a mi gran amiga Belatrix_2009 o Profesora McGonagall por darme permiso de subir sus historias y poder compartirla con ustedes._

**Resumen: **\- Creo que hemos encontrado un juguetito escondido en las habitaciones del Innombrable –dijo la voz de uno de los Aurores a sus espaldas.  
\- Ponedlo con los otros –dijo Harry, sin siquiera dignarse mirar.  
\- Suéltenme, malditos bastardos, cuando Tom los encuentre los va a…  
Harry se quedó estático por largos segundos, tratando de regular su respiración.  
¡Esa voz!  
\- ¡Cállate ya, mocoso del demonio! –le gritó otro de los Aurores.  
\- ¡Hazme callar tú, imbécil!  
Harry se dio vuelta lentamente… Y tuvo que aferrarse del escritorio para no caer, pues una flojedad había invadido sus piernas.

**FORO PRINCIPAL DE LA AUTORA: **http "dos puntos" / / laslagrimasdelfenix "punto" forumfree "punto" it

* * *

**Capitulo Nueve  
Buscando en tus recuerdos**

* * *

Harry terminaba de ponerse un chaleco, cuando vio entrar al chico, venía sucio y sudado, con las mejillas encendidas y una sonrisa feliz en los labios.  
\- El señor con cara de tener malas pulgas –Harry supo que se refería a Severus –Ha mandado a Al ha darse un baño –caminó hasta el moreno y se apretó contra él –Tengo frío.  
\- Vienes helado –dijo Harry acariciando su espalda.  
\- Hacia frío allá fuera.  
\- No deberías haber salido así –murmuró Harry.  
\- Eso no me importa, me he divertido –el chico levantó su cara hacia él y rozó sus labios – ¿Estás enfadado? Sé como quitártelo –rió el chiquillo metiendo sus manos bajo el chaleco de Harry.  
\- No estoy enfadado –dijo apartándolo un poco –Ahora ve a darte una ducha de agua muy caliente, te dejaré un poco de ropa, la acomodaré a tu talla.  
El chico se acercó al armario de Harry y rebuscó en él, sacó unos jeans negros y un chaleco rojo sangre.  
\- ¿Puedo usar esto? –dijo volviéndose hacia él –Destacará la blancura de mi piel –rió coqueto –Haz magia ahora.  
Harry sacó la varita y encogió un poco la ropa.  
\- Mmm…  
\- ¿Qué?  
\- Ponlas más ajustadas, están muy anchas.  
\- Están bien así.  
El chico se cruzó de brazos.  
\- Quiero verme sexy, no me gusta la ropa ancha, me gusta lucir mi cuerpo. Lucius dice que es perfecto.  
Harry entornó los ojos y se acercó al chiquillo.  
\- La ajustaré si me contestas unas preguntas –ofreció.  
\- Trato –dijo el chico.  
\- ¿Con quien aparte del señor Oscuro te has acostado?  
\- Oh, esa es fácil –dijo el chiquillo, rebuscando en el armario por una camiseta –Con Lucius.  
\- ¿Y con quién más?  
\- Con nadie más… Estaba advertido que si lo hacía con alguien más sería castigado. ¿Puedo ponerme esta?  
\- Puedes hacerlo.  
\- Genial.  
\- ¿Te acostarías conmigo?  
\- Por supuesto –dijo el chico soltando la ropa y caminando hasta él –Sólo debes tomarme.  
\- ¿Por qué?  
\- Pues… Tú ahora cuidas de mi, ¿no?  
\- ¿Cuándo lo hiciste por primera vez?  
Harry lo vio enrojecer y ponerse triste, le vio tragar saliva.  
\- Cuando cumplí once, con Tom –el chico desvió la mirada.  
\- ¿Qué pasa?  
\- Dolió mucho… Pero luego Lucius lo hizo conmigo y me enseñó a relajarme.  
\- ¿Qué más te enseñó Lucius?  
\- Como complacer a Tom, para que no me castigara, ya casi no lo hace, ¿sabes? Me gusta más acostarme con Lucius que con Tom. Pero Tom no debe saberlo.  
\- ¿Cuáles son tus primeros recuerdos?  
\- Pues… Que Lucius me enseñaba a moverme y a acariciarlo, debo haber tenido la edad de Al, antes de eso es confuso, ¿puedo bañarme ya?  
\- Puedes hacerlo –dijo Harry tratando de no demostrar el horror que sentía.  
\- Prometiste ajustarla… Respondí bien –dijo el chico.  
\- Sí… claro –Harry hizo un floreo con su varita y la ropa se ajustó.  
\- Genial –se sacó el pijama delante de Harry y luego caminó hasta la ducha contorneando su cuerpo, en la puerta se volvió solo un poco – ¿Vienes conmigo?  
\- Ahora no, cuando termines baja a desayunar.  
\- Está bien.

Draco apareció en la cocina unos veinte minutos después, venía descalzo y moviéndose coquetamente, sin embargo, se envaró al ver a Molly y Hermione.  
\- Hola –saludó.  
\- Bien… él es Draco…  
\- Geller –terminó por él el rubio –Draco Gellert –Harry entornó los ojos.  
\- Ellas son Molly y Hermione, y ellos son Ron, George, Fred y Arthur –dijo indicándoles a cada uno y él que está en la cabecera es Severus Snape.  
\- Mucho gusto.  
\- Bienvenido muchacho –dijo Molly, un tanto emocionada tratando de abrazarlo, pero el chico dio un salto hacia atrás evitando el contacto.  
\- Ven acá Draco –le llamó Aldebarán –Siéntate conmigo.  
El chico rodeó a Molly Weasley y se sentó junto al niño, Harry observó como el chico desplegaba la servilleta y la ponía sobre su regazo, luego recibió el vaso de jugo de calabaza de manos de Hermione y murmuró un gracias. Harry lo observó, el chico lo desconcertaba, estaba haciendo gala de los mismos refinados modales que usaba su Dragón por inercia, porque estaba demasiado habituado a ellos.  
Notó la sorpresa en todos los rostros, sobre todo en Hermione, Ron y Severus, que lo habían visto comer la noche anterior a través del muro, sonrió al notar como su hijo lo miraba admirado y trataba de imitar los modales del chico rubio, éste pareció notarlo también porque le sonrió.  
\- Si no puedes hacerlo, no importa, realmente es más fácil a tu modo –y pinchó una salchicha con el tenedor y la llevó entera a su boca. Al sonrió complacido ante la aceptación de su amigo.  
\- ¿Todavía quieres leer el libro que te ofrecí?  
\- Pues claro.  
\- ¿Vamos a buscarlo?  
\- ¿Puedo ir con Al, señor Potter? –dijo volviéndose a Harry, mirándolo con absoluto respeto. Harry asintió desconcertado.  
\- Estuvo delicioso, señora, permiso –y se puso de pie saliendo tras el pequeño.  
\- ¿Señor Potter? –preguntó Severus, alzando una ceja.  
\- El maldito crío es un puzzle, por Merlín –barbotó Harry –Hace unos momentos en el cuarto me invitaba a ducharme con él, después de haberse quedado en cueros y ahora me trata de señor Potter, como si nunca hubiese quebrado un huevo.  
Las mujeres enrojecieron, Ron se atragantó con el café y Severus esbozó una sonrisa de satisfacción, que pronto se transformó en una de tristeza.  
\- Es tan ladino como nuestro Dragón. Sabe cómo y dónde comportarse. Y dudo mucho que eso lo haya aprendido de Lucius o de Voldemort. Es extremadamente inteligente, mide todos sus pasos.  
\- Y ayer lloraba porque su nombre era Draco Malfoy y hoy dice que se apellida Gellert.  
\- De verdad eres tonto, Potter, es evidente que lo hizo para no confundir a Al –señaló Severus Snape –A pesar de todo no puedo negar que el chico tiene tino y clase, puede que él esté lleno de interrogantes pero quiere evitar que Al tenga las suyas, ¿comprendes?  
\- Sí, lo entiendo.  
\- Puede que intente seducir a cuanto hombre tenga por delante para conseguir lo que desea, pero se ha mostrado diferente para no incomodar a nuestras mujeres. El chico es astuto.  
\- Es un maldito manipulador –dijo Harry.  
\- Lo lleva en la sangre… Bueno en este caso en su magia, Draco también sabía como agradar cuando quería.  
Harry pensó que Severus tenía razón, demasiada razón.

Harry contempló como el pequeño rubio y su hijo se encontraban enfrascados en su nuevo juego, tratar de capturar a los gnomos del jardín y lanzarlos lo más lejos que podían y reírse de la forma en que volvían encolerizados, tratando de picar los pies de los chicos, algo muy peligroso para los pies descalzos del mayor, que tenía que subirse a los bancos para que no le hirieran.  
Contempló como con Al el chiquillo se comportaba en forma tan infantil como su mismo hijo, y observó sus mejillas encendidas, parecía completamente entretenido y libre de sus pensamientos.  
\- ¿Me acompañas? –preguntó Al de pronto, deteniendo el juego.  
\- ¿A dónde? –preguntó el mayor.  
\- A ver a papi.  
\- Lo has visto hace un momento –replicó el chiquillo, tomando otro gnomo y arrojándolo lejos.  
\- No, quiero que me acompañes a ver a mi papi Draco.  
El rubio mayor subió rápidamente al banco, para evitar al gnomo. Desde ahí miró con confusión hacia su pequeño compañero.  
\- Pensé que habías dicho que estaba muerto.  
\- Y lo está.  
\- No entiendo –dijo el chico, sentándose en el banco.  
\- Quiero ver su tumba.  
\- ¿Tumba? ¿Qué es eso?  
\- Donde enterraron a papi, ¿tú no visitas a tu mami?  
\- No… pero si quieres ir te acompaño, pero… No sé si debo salir de tu casa, ¿sabes?  
\- No saldremos, está muy cerca –dijo el pequeño, comenzando a cortar unas rosas.  
\- Deja eso, lo haré yo –dijo el chiquillo apartando a Al –Te puedes clavar las espinas, ¿para qué las cortas?  
\- Para llevárselas a papi.  
\- ¡Ah! ¿Por qué?  
\- Para que sepa que le quiero.  
\- Está muerto –dijo el chiquillo, confundido.  
\- Pero puede vernos desde las estrellas, ¿recuerdas?  
\- Sí, ya recuerdo –dijo tomando una hoja de pergamino que Al había llevado para dibujar y envolviendo los tallos en ella –Así no te pincharás.  
\- Gracias –y el chiquillo comenzó a caminar, Harry vio como el pequeño rubio se revolvía los cabellos y en su rostro había una expresión de mucha confusión, sin embargo, tras un pequeño titubeo siguió al niño y los dos se perdieron en medio de los árboles hacia el lugar donde se encontraba la tumba, el moreno se sacó la capa y no les siguió.


	10. Chapter 10

**NOTA DE PUBLICACIÓN:** **NO ES UNA TRADUCCIÓN.** _Quiero agradecer a mi gran amiga Belatrix_2009 o Profesora McGonagall por darme permiso de subir sus historias y poder compartirla con ustedes. _**NO ES UNA TRADUCCIÓN.**

**Resumen: **\- Creo que hemos encontrado un juguetito escondido en las habitaciones del Innombrable –dijo la voz de uno de los Aurores a sus espaldas.  
\- Ponedlo con los otros –dijo Harry, sin siquiera dignarse mirar.  
\- Suéltenme, malditos bastardos, cuando Tom los encuentre los va a…  
Harry se quedó estático por largos segundos, tratando de regular su respiración.  
¡Esa voz!  
\- ¡Cállate ya, mocoso del demonio! –le gritó otro de los Aurores.  
\- ¡Hazme callar tú, imbécil!  
Harry se dio vuelta lentamente… Y tuvo que aferrarse del escritorio para no caer, pues una flojedad había invadido sus piernas.

**FORO PRINCIPAL DE LA AUTORA: **http "dos puntos" / / laslagrimasdelfenix "punto" forumfree "punto" it

* * *

**Capitulo Diez  
Lecciones**

* * *

Severus Snape se encontraba en la biblioteca de la mansión dándole unas clases a Aldebarán cuando lo vio entrar, se quedó en el quicio de la puerta indeciso.  
\- ¿Pasa algo?  
\- Hola, Draco.  
\- Hola, Al… Olvidé el libro –dijo indicando un libro sobre un silloncito.  
\- Pasa –dijo Severus –Puedes quedarte, si quieres.  
\- Gracias.  
Harry apenas había levantado la cabeza del libro que leía.  
\- Bien Aldebarán, continúa.  
El chico comenzó a leer en voz alta, trabándose muy poco.  
\- "Había una vez tres hermanos que viajaban a la hora del crepúsculo por una si… sinuosa y solitaria carretera. Los hermanos llegaron a un río demasiado profundo para vadearlo y demasiado profundo para cruzarlo a nado. Pero como los tres hombres eran demasiado diestros en las artes mágicas…" *  
Harry y Severus notaron como el chico miraba a Al, primero con sorpresa y luego interesado, se había ido deslizando silenciosamente por la habitación hasta sentarse en la alfombra cerca de Al para escucharle mejor, abriendo sus ojos con sorpresa, miedo o expectación ante el relato que el otro niño leía, como si fuera lo más fascinante del mundo. Cuando Al terminó de leer, Severus comenzó a explicarle al niño.  
\- Aunque esto esté relatado para niños fue real, Al, y tú desciendes por parte de Harry del menor de los tres hermanos Ignotus Peverell –tanto Al como Draco abrieron los ojos de asombro –Las reliquias de la muerte existen y tu padre… por unas horas poseyó las tres, la varita de saúco, la capa y la piedra de la resurrección, pero eso te lo contará tu padre, más adelante. Por ahora leeremos otra historia para conocer nuevas palabras.  
Al asintió, Severus le echó una mirada al chiquillo rubio que estaba pendiente de sus palabras.  
\- ¿Te gustaría acompañarnos, jovencito?  
\- Sí, señor.  
Severus tomó el libro de las manos de Al y se lo entregó a Draco, tras buscar otro relato.  
\- Te escuchamos.  
Tanto Severus como Harry vieron como el chico tomaba el libro y se lo quedaba mirando con expresión reconcentrada y un intenso rubor se extendió por sus mejillas, normalmente blancas. Y fue cuando Harry y Severus lo vieron, el gesto más característico de su Dragón, el chico se mordió el labio inferior, cosa que en el Slytherin demostraba frustración.  
Harry se levantó rápidamente.  
\- Será en otra ocasión Severus –dijo el moreno –Necesito hablar ahora con Draco, ¿me acompañas a mi despacho?  
Los dos vieron perfectamente el gesto de alivio. Antes de salir Harry cogió un libro de una de las estanterías.  
\- Permiso, señor –dijo Draco hacia Severus –Nos vemos más tarde, Al.  
Draco siguió a Harry por el pasillo y luego por la escalera hasta llegar al despacho, entró y se sentó tras el escritorio y le alargó el libro que había cogido al muchacho.  
\- Lee –el chico volvió a morderse el labio y el corazón de Harry latió desbocado, pero se mantuvo impasible –Lee…  
Era una clara orden y Harry notó que el chico se sobresaltaba y abría el libro rápidamente.  
\- Ha… hace… mu… muc… mucho… tiem… tiempo, en una… re… re… reg…  
\- Región –dijo Harry.  
\- Región muy… le…lejana… vi… vivía un rey i… idio… idiota… ¿Qué significa crepúsculo? –preguntó el muchacho hacia Harry.  
\- Esa palabra no está ahí –dijo Harry sin perturbarse.  
\- Ah… Ehh… idiota que… de… deci… decidió…  
Harry vio como los ojos del pequeño rubio se iban llenando de lágrimas y temblaba perceptiblemente.  
\- Crepúsculo se le dice a la hora en que aún es de día, pero está comenzando la noche –explicó en esa forma para que el rubio se hiciera una idea pero sin complicarlo, le quitó el libro de las manos – ¿Qué pasa?  
\- No… no me… castigues –dijo en un murmullo.  
\- ¿Por eso lloras?  
El chico asintió débilmente, pero también agregó.  
\- Yo… yo pensaba que sabía leer –dijo –Pero al escuchar a Al –se encogió de hombros –Siento algo aquí –dijo el rubio tocándose el pecho.  
\- Lo haces bien, sólo que Al tiene más práctica eso es todo. Ven acá –dijo –Siéntate aquí –dijo indicándole sus rodillas, abrió el libro una vez acomodó al rubio –Leeremos juntos… "Hace mucho tiempo…" –Harry le iba mostrando las palabras y le contestaba sus dudas. Cuando terminó de leer cerró el libro –Entre más leas, más fácil será. Podemos leer todos los días un ratito y te enseñaré qué significan las palabras que no conoces.  
Draco asintió sumiso y Harry le vio tragar saliva.  
\- Tengo pena –dijo y se volvió hacia Harry, sentándose a horcajadas sobre él y lo abrazó escondiendo su cabeza en su cuello y sollozó. Harry le acarició la espalda tratando de tranquilizarlo.  
\- ¿Qué pasa?  
Draco negó con la cabeza, luego la levantó y buscó los labios del moreno y empezó un beso con desesperación, comenzó a restregarse contra él, muy pronto Harry sintió la dura erección del pequeño sobre él y supo que su cuerpo no tardaría en responder también, pero en ese momento se abrió la puerta y una exclamación de asombro llegó hasta ambos.  
El chico se levantó de un salto, acomodándose un mechón de cabello tras la oreja  
\- Lo siento, yo… –empezó Hermione.  
\- Estábamos… Estábamos leyendo –y Draco cogió el libro y salió corriendo, Harry tomó su varita rápidamente y lanzó el hechizo contra la pared.  
\- Espera un momento –le dijo hacia Hermione –Cierra.  
Ambos vieron como el chico entraba a la habitación y lanzaba furioso el libro contra la pared.  
\- ¡Maldita sea! -gritó –Ha… hace… mu… mu… ¡Maldición! –lanzó una patada al aire- ¿Por qué nunca quisieron enseñarme? Parezco… Soy… ¡Argh! –volvió a gritar y estrelló el puño contra la pared, luego se arrojó sobre la cama boca abajo y sollozó mientras daba puñetazos en la cama.  
Harry cortó el hechizo.  
\- ¿Qué…? ¿Qué fue eso? –tartamudeó Hermione.  
\- No sabe leer muy bien… Escuchó a Al hacerlo, supongo que se sentirá apenado.  
\- ¿Tan mal?  
\- Para su edad debe ser fatal, ¿no?  
\- Pero, ¿tan mal?  
\- Muy mal…  
\- ¡Merlín!  
\- No conoce el significado de palabras ya más complicadas, creo que se siente un completo fiasco y dudo mucho que pueda escribirlas, ¿entiendes?  
\- Pobre…  
\- De verdad odio a esos dos –dijo Harry –Ya sé que no es Draco… –dijo Harry –Pero…  
\- Nunca será Draco, Harry, pero opino como tú, no merece que lo hayan creado para ser como es…  
\- Lo único que conoce a la perfección es el idioma de la seducción.  
\- Ya que tocas el tema… ¿Qué pasaba cuando entré?  
Harry suspiró profundamente.  
\- No sé con certeza, pero creo que quiso eludir una respuesta.  
\- Es un niño, Harry.  
\- Ya no, Hermione, es un hombre en cuanto a sexo se refiere, con todos los sentidos alertas y demasiado vivido para mi gusto… Pero sí… es un niño en otras, lo malo es que no sé cómo podemos ayudarle…

Harry entró poco después en el cuarto y vio al chico. Todavía lloraba, pero ya era un llanto silencioso. Harry se recostó junto a él y acarició su cabello.  
\- No te enojes, mestizo, pero…  
\- ¿Pero?  
\- Por un momento odié a tu hijo.  
Harry detuvo sus caricias.  
\- ¿Por qué?  
\- Por tener un papá como tú –el chico se levantó y corrió hacia el baño. Harry suspiró.  
En ese momento unos golpes en la puerta lo sacaron de sus pensamientos.  
\- Adelante.  
\- ¿Podemos hablar? –dijo un serio y enojado Severus.  
\- Por supuesto –Harry se levantó y siguió al director hacia su despacho.  
Nada más entrar en la habitación Harry lanzó el hechizo sobre la pared.  
\- ¿Qué pasó?  
\- ¿Y Al?  
\- Con Molly.  
\- No sabe leer fluidamente, para mayor información le cuesta horrores juntar silabas.  
\- Se debe sentir pésimo –dijo Severus –Si lo hubiera imaginado, no hubiese hecho leer a Aldebarán.  
\- Estuvo llorando… Me dijo que había odiado a Al… por tener un papá como yo.  
\- Merlín, ¿cuántas cosas pasarán por su cabeza? Debe estar al punto de la locura.  
\- Es tan… simple… y a la vez tan complejo.  
\- Un niño convertido en hombre a la fuerza –suspiró Severus.  
\- Pienso lo mismo.  
Ambos giraron al sentir como algo se rompía. Draco estaba parado con las manos a la cadera frente al cuadro de Draco, levantó su mano derecha y Harry y Severus supieron que estaba recorriendo las facciones del verdadero Draco, le vieron morderse los labios.  
\- Tú eres el verdadero Draco Malfoy, ¿cierto?  
Los hombres tuvieron un sobresalto, se acercaron más a la pared.  
\- No entiendo, ¿sabes? Pero sé aquí –señaló su corazón, se calló unos minutos –Siento que el mestizo no me miente. Yo sé que no se acuesta con tu hijo… Tu hijo lee de fábula, ¿sabes? Y sabe juegos… –lo vieron morderse el labio –Yo era feliz como era antes que el mestizo me trajera –Harry hizo un gesto de impotencia y Severus le puso una mano en el hombro, tranquilizándolo –Me… Me gustaría… saber leer… conocer el nombre de las estrellas… poder volar en escoba… ¿Por qué tu hijo sí y yo no?  
Harry y Severus lo vieron ocultar la cara entre las manos.  
\- Si tú eres Draco Malfoy, ¿quién mierda soy yo? ¿Por qué soy igual a ti? ¿Por qué tu hijo es igual a mí? ¿Por qué el mestizo te mira con adoración?  
El chico se dejó caer de rodillas en el suelo.  
\- ¡Demonios! –levantó la mirada hacia el cuadro –Cuando el mestizo me trajo lo único que deseaba era que Tom viniera por mí… Pero ahora… Ayúdame, no dejes que el mestizo me devuelva –y volvió a llorar.  
\- ¿Qué hacemos, Severus? –preguntó Harry y sintió el hondo suspiro del profesor a su lado.  
\- Quedarnos con él. Aunque nos ponga nuestra vida al revés. Si nuestro Dragón te dio problemas y sí te los dio, éste te llevará al infierno, pero tal vez…  
Severus no terminó la frase y salió cerrando tras él.


	11. Chapter 11

**NOTA DE PUBLICACIÓN:** **NO ES UNA TRADUCCIÓN.** _Quiero agradecer a mi gran amiga Belatrix_2009 o Profesora McGonagall por darme permiso de subir sus historias y poder compartirla con ustedes. _**NO ES UNA TRADUCCIÓN.**

**Resumen: **\- Creo que hemos encontrado un juguetito escondido en las habitaciones del Innombrable –dijo la voz de uno de los Aurores a sus espaldas.  
\- Ponedlo con los otros –dijo Harry, sin siquiera dignarse mirar.  
\- Suéltenme, malditos bastardos, cuando Tom los encuentre los va a…  
Harry se quedó estático por largos segundos, tratando de regular su respiración.  
¡Esa voz!  
\- ¡Cállate ya, mocoso del demonio! –le gritó otro de los Aurores.  
\- ¡Hazme callar tú, imbécil!  
Harry se dio vuelta lentamente… Y tuvo que aferrarse del escritorio para no caer, pues una flojedad había invadido sus piernas.

**FORO PRINCIPAL DE LA AUTORA: **http "dos puntos" / / laslagrimasdelfenix "punto" forumfree "punto" it

* * *

**Capitulo Once  
En total confusión**

* * *

El chiquillo se dejó caer boca abajo en la alfombra y encendió un cigarrillo, estaba total y absolutamente confundido, las lágrimas aun no paraban de deslizarse por sus de por sí pálidas mejillas y eso lo hacía enfurecerse, desde que el mestizo le había quitado el medallón, se sentía distinto, acorralado y totalmente solo.  
Y unos extraños pensamientos rondaban su mente.  
Él anhelaba volver con Tom y que todo volviera a su cauce normal, a ser su favorito y tener todo lo que se le antojara con un solo movimiento de sus largas pestañas. Tom le consentía en todo, pero también le castigaba rudamente, sobre todo durante el sexo.  
No podía explicarse aquellos sentimientos que ahora le embargaban y que le hacían sentirse totalmente inferior e infeliz con su antigua vida.  
El hecho de que el pequeño Aldebarán pareciera tan feliz… Él no recordaba haber sido así de feliz de niño, los castigos a su curiosidad eran constantes y las largas horas que pasaba bajo la supervisión de su padre, que se pasaba enseñándole como moverse seductoramente o cómo acariciarle correctamente eran extenuantes.  
En cambio, el hecho de que el pequeño podía leer, volar en escoba, jugar, o simplemente recostarse en su balcón a ver las estrellas le desconcertaba. Él no era estúpido o imbécil como tenía que aparentar en la mansión Riddle frente a Lucius o Tom y había sacado sus propias conclusiones tras observar detenidamente gestos, actitudes o palabras sueltas dichas por aquí y por allá y sus sutiles preguntas al niño habían arrojado hechos desconcertantes.  
En primer lugar era cierto que el hombre del cuadro debía ser Draco Malfoy, porque Al lo había llamado así y al pequeño no lo había pillado mintiendo ni una sola vez, además estaba esa tumba con su nombre y el hecho de que Al la visitaba cuantas veces podía y el mestizo… Le había seguido aquellas tres noches sin que él se diera cuenta y también iba hasta allí, una de aquellas noches lo había oído llorar y llamarle en susurros.  
Draco giró y se acostó de espaldas clavando su mirada en el techo y encendió un nuevo cigarrillo, sin dejar que su cerebro se detuviera en sus pensamientos, debía analizar todo.  
El hecho de que el mestizo no se acostaba con Al era innegable, sólo bastaba ver como lo tocaba o como le acariciaba, no habían gestos sensuales en ello, sino de algo más que a Draco se le escapaba o no podía comprender. Además Al se movía como si fuera… libre… No tenía que moverse sensualmente o regular su voz, simplemente se movía según le apetecía, haciendo que el cuerpo de Draco se relajara y comenzara a moverse también libremente, sólo sintiendo los impulsos de seguir al chico en sus juegos o de acariciarlo de aquella forma que inundaba su pecho de una cosa extraña y desconcertante que le provocaban siempre profundos deseos de llorar.  
Draco se removió inquieto una vez más, ahí estaba esa cosa otra vez, lo sabía porque sus ojos se habían anegado en lágrimas pugnando por salir de una vez, cerró los ojos con fuerza.  
Evocó a su padre… No recordaba ni una sola vez en que lo hubiese tomado en sus brazos sin acariciarle con aquella sensualidad, sin que le besase en los labios demandante y posesivo o que le desnudase acariciándolo hasta la saciedad y obligándolo a hacer cosas que a él al principio no le gustaban y cuando veía al moreno con Al sentía rabia… Rabia de que su padre no hubiese sido así con él y esa cosa en su pecho se hacía presente otra vez oprimiéndolo, desesperándolo, haciéndolo sentir humillado y muy poco cosa.  
Además estaba el mestizo… ¡Maldito mestizo! ¿Acaso no le gustaba? ¿Por qué nunca le había tomado? Ni siquiera cuando se le metía en la cama, le acariciaba o le besaba. Simplemente le abrazaba pegándolo a su pecho y acariciando su pelo con aquella manía de hacerlo dulcemente, lo que provocaba que él sintiera la necesidad de apretarse contra él y echarse a llorar.  
Sentía que se le llenaba el pecho de una sensación extraña y desconocida, y le bajaba el anhelo de que el moreno le apretase más, de que le susurrara las mismas palabras que le oía decirle a su hijo, que le sonriera y le llamase pequeño como lo hacía a veces con Aldebarán.  
Recordó el beso de unas horas antes, fue distinto, algo que nunca había experimentado con Lucius, Tom o Noah, había hecho que sintiera que por su cuerpo caminaran miles de hormigas y su miembro se había endurecido tan repentinamente que le había asustado. Eso nunca ocurría con Lucius o con Tom, lo que provocaba los castigos más severos.  
Su corazón se había disparado a latir enloquecido aterrándolo profundamente, pensando que escaparía de su pecho, pero eso no pasó, pero su respiración se había agitado como cuando le daba miedo estar frente a Tom, pero a la vez había sido placentero, algo que no podía explicar.  
Y estaba la reacción que había tenido, aquella de empezar a moverse sobre el hombre, provocándole, incitándole a tomar algo más. Generalmente él evitaba tener ese tipo de contacto con Lucius o con Tom, a menos que le fuera exigido cuando era reclamado por cualquiera de los dos hombres.  
Se pasó una mano por la frente limpiando las gotitas de sudor que la perlaban, de solo recordar aquel momento su cuerpo volvía a temblar de deseo, su corazón volvía a latir muy rápido y su pecho subía y bajaba más rápidamente y volvían las ganas de echarse a llorar.  
Además estaba el señor Snape, parecía mucho más severo que Lucius en el momento de sus peores enojos, sin embargo, pese a su sequedad siempre le trataba correctamente o tenía una palabra amable con él… Tampoco ese señor se había acercado a pedirle nada de sexo o siquiera le había tocado.  
Y estaban las dos mujeres… Le asustaban realmente, y no porque fueran malas, era otra cosa, tenía miedo de ellas, porque veía como trataban a los dos niños, a Al y a la pequeña bebé pelirroja y como trataban de hacer lo mismo con él. Le daba miedo acostumbrarse a ellas y luego cuando Tom viniese por él echarlas en falta.  
Solo el pelirrojo, el esposo de la señora Weasley, la más joven, parecía no quererlo allí y mirarlo de una forma extraña, que lo hacía sentir incómodo y como sucio, como si tuviera algo malo en él y no sabía qué era. Pero Draco sentía que el hombre ese era el que tenía la razón, su corazón se lo decía de alguna manera, pero él realmente no sabía qué era lo malo que tenía él, lo que le causaba tanto asco a aquel hombre.  
Draco volvió a suspirar.  
Sintió la puerta abrirse y cerrarse suavemente, se puso rápidamente de rodillas y se giró hacia ella, era el mestizo.  
Inmediatamente su pecho se llenó de aquella cosa inexplicable y las lágrimas saltaron inmediatamente de sus ojos, su cuerpo tembló convulsivamente y se sintió sollozar. Sintió los pasos apresurados del hombre acercándose a él, lo vio ponerse de rodillas también frente a él.  
Instintivamente se apretó contra él, escondiendo su rostro en el ancho pecho del hombre aferrando su chaqueta con ambas manos, apretando con fuerza, como si haciendo aquello evitaría que su corazón saliese de su pecho, sintió como el hombre lo apretaba contra él y comenzaba a acariciar su cabello y su espalda con movimientos pausados, limitándose a acariciarle sin seducirle y sollozó más fuerte.  
\- Shhh, pequeño…  
Draco dejó escapar otro sollozo desesperado, sintiendo como su pecho se llenaba de ese algo desconocido que lo obligaba a sentir cosas que le asustaban, pero al mismo tiempo le complacían.  
\- ¿Qué pasa? –oyó que el hombre preguntaba en un susurro.  
\- Soy Draco, Soy Draco Malfoy.  
\- Ya lo sé… Vamos, pequeño…  
\- Yo… Yo no sé qué es todo esto…  
\- No queremos asustarte.  
\- Deseó volver con Tom…  
Para Harry fue como si una poción hubiese estallado frente a él, bañándolo de una sensación de frío, dolor y tristeza.  
\- Veré la forma de que vuelvas con él…  
\- Pero es que no quiero irme de tu lado…  
\- ¿Draco?  
\- Estoy… mi cabeza y mi pecho son un caos, siento cosas raras y… Quisiera volver con Tom, porque siento que es algo que conozco y sé como llevarlo… Pero no quiero que me devuelvas, mestizo, porque contigo no he sentido miedo, salvo cuando me dijiste que no era Draco Malfoy… Yo… yo no quiero dejar de jugar con Al… Ni dejar de meterme en tu cama… Quiero aprender a leer y conocer el nombre de las estrellas… y acompañar a Al a dejarle flores… Y quiero que la señora Weasley me llame hijo…  
\- Shh, todo estará bien, ya lo verás, solo tendremos que aprender a conocernos, ¿vale?  
\- Pero me asusta… Con Tom solo tenía miedo cuando me reclamaba para tener sexo, el resto del tiempo todo parecía tan simple… Aquí estoy todo el día asustado, no sé qué esperan que haga y mi pecho siempre está lleno de una cosa que me hace sentir ganas de llorar… Todo aquí es muy confuso… Tú eres confuso…  
\- ¿Por qué?  
\- ¿No soy de tu gusto? ¿He hecho algo mal?  
\- ¿Por qué dices eso?  
\- No me has tomado… No sé lo que te gusta, pero si me lo dices puedo aprender, ¿sabes?  
Harry suspiró profundamente.  
\- No eres tú… Si eres de mi gusto, ¿sabes? Y no has hecho nada malo… sólo que las cosas no son como las conoces, ¿entiendes?  
El chico negó con la cabeza.  
\- Bueno, lo iremos viendo en el camino, ¿de acuerdo? Lo primero es que no tienes que dar nada a cambio, solo tienes que pedirme lo que desees…  
\- Pero…  
\- Y lo que esté sucediendo dentro de tu pecho pronto se calmará a medida que confíes en nosotros.  
\- Quiero estar con Tom, pero no quiero alejarme de ti… y duele.  
\- Puedo comprender eso, ¿sabes?  
\- ¿No estás enfadado?  
\- Nop –el Gryffindor rió bajito –Pero es muy tarde ya, ¿sabes? Así que ve a ponerte el pijama y vete a la cama.  
El chico asintió, mientras se limpiaba las lágrimas que seguían deslizándose por sus mejillas.  
\- Necesito lavarme los dientes, ¿sabes? Al dice que debo hacerlo todos los días porque hay una especie de bichos que hacen algo raro en ellos y…  
\- ¡Mierda! Lo olvidé –el Gryffindor hizo un floreo con su varita y un cepillo de dientes apareció frente al rubio que suspiró como aliviado.  
\- Me estaba lavando con los dedos, ¿sabes? Pero se te ponen los dientes ásperos y los malditos bichos…  
\- Caries.  
\- Sí esos, hacen un hoyo y se ponen negros y luego tendrán que sacarlos con una máquina. ¿Tú sabías eso?  
\- Sí, algo me habían contado –sonrió el moreno.  
\- Ya que estamos en esto… Ehh…  
\- ¿Qué?  
\- La ropa interior… pues… la tuya es muy grande y me queda sueltísima, entonces me roza y tengo unas heridas, ¿quieres que te muestre?  
\- No es necesario, mañana te compraré, ¿vale? Y en el baño hay un pote verde con letras rojas, es para las heridas, ponte un poco en ellas, mañana estarás bien, es una poción especial hecha por Severus.  
El chico asintió.  
\- ¿Mestizo?  
\- ¿Sí?  
\- ¿Puedo dormir contigo? Esa cosa en el pecho está muy grande y dura, apenas si me deja tragar y…  
\- Vale, ve a cambiarte y hacer lo que debas y luego puedes venir conmigo.  
Harry lo vio salir al rato desnudo y con el pelo húmedo, vio como se ponía el pijama y corría hacia la cama metiéndose entre las sábanas y se pegaba a él.  
El hombre tomó la varita y le secó el cabello, cuando hubo terminado, pasó un brazo bajo el torso del chiquillo y lo apretó contra su pecho, éste se arrebujó contra su cuerpo, buscando su calor.  
\- ¿Mestizo?  
\- ¿Sí?  
\- Quiero aprender a leer como Al.  
\- Te enseñaré.  
Hubo unos momentos de silencio.  
\- ¿Mestizo?  
\- ¿Qué?  
\- ¿Puedes llamarme "pequeño" otra vez?  
Harry sonrió en la oscuridad, le dio un beso en el rubio cabello y susurró.  
\- Buenas noches, pequeño.  
Sintió un suave suspiro de parte del chico y luego sintió su respiración lenta y acompasada y notó que los latidos de su corazón habían vuelto a un ritmo normal, volvió a besar el rubio cabello y se durmió.


	12. Chapter 12

**NOTA DE PUBLICACIÓN:** **NO ES UNA TRADUCCIÓN.** _Quiero agradecer a mi gran amiga Belatrix_2009 o Profesora McGonagall por darme permiso de subir sus historias y poder compartirla con ustedes. _**NO ES UNA TRADUCCIÓN.**

**Resumen: **\- Creo que hemos encontrado un juguetito escondido en las habitaciones del Innombrable –dijo la voz de uno de los Aurores a sus espaldas.  
\- Ponedlo con los otros –dijo Harry, sin siquiera dignarse mirar.  
\- Suéltenme, malditos bastardos, cuando Tom los encuentre los va a…  
Harry se quedó estático por largos segundos, tratando de regular su respiración.  
¡Esa voz!  
\- ¡Cállate ya, mocoso del demonio! –le gritó otro de los Aurores.  
\- ¡Hazme callar tú, imbécil!  
Harry se dio vuelta lentamente… Y tuvo que aferrarse del escritorio para no caer, pues una flojedad había invadido sus piernas.

**FORO PRINCIPAL DE LA AUTORA: **http "dos puntos" / / laslagrimasdelfenix "punto" forumfree "punto" it

* * *

**Capitulo Doce  
¿Cómo nació Al?**

* * *

Para Harry ya era casi natural y cotidiano después de un mes, despertar con el calor del cuerpo del chico abrazado a él, descansando sobre su pecho o recargado en su hombro, el chico siempre se pasaba a su cama a mitad de la noche pese a que ahora tenía su propio cuarto y su propia ropa.  
Hasta Molly ya no lo veía con malos ojos y es que comprendían que el chico estaba habituado a dormir con alguien, a sentir el cuerpo de un compañero a su lado, eso ya era inevitable.  
Como inevitable era no darse cuenta que Harry bebía los vientos por él, tal vez no estaba enamorado, pero sí irremisiblemente atraído, aunque jamás se lo demostrase al chico. Se había convertido en su profesor, su compañero de cama y una especie de papá a quien consultarlo todo, pedir permiso hasta para la más simple nimiedad, aquel al que contemplar, analizar, ensalzar, destruir y volver a empezar otra vez, así de complejo e intrigante se había vuelto, porque jamás se podía saber qué pensaba con exactitud a menos que estallase y cuando eso ocurría irremediablemente terminaba parado frente al cuadro de Draco haciéndole las preguntas al único que jamás podría responderle.  
Harry se desesperaba por momentos porque el chico cada vez parecía encerrarse más en si mismo e ir decayendo en un ánimo autodestructor, tal vez no de su cuerpo, sino de su alma.  
Pero aquella mañana al abrir los ojos y ponerse los lentes vio la mirada gris del chico clavada en él.  
\- ¿Qué?  
\- Te hago un juego si me contestas unas preguntas, mestizo.  
Harry tragó saliva, eso no había pasado más desde la tarde en que Harry le ajustó la ropa.  
\- Sabes que puedes preguntar sin darme nada.  
\- No… esto te lo pago si respondes… si no olvídalo.  
\- ¡Merlín! Pregunta.  
El chico se arrodilló en la cama y se quedó mirándolo fijamente.  
\- ¿Cómo nació Al? Quiero decir… Bueno… ehh… Los dos eran hombres, ¿no?  
Harry sonrió.  
\- ¡Ya! Si los dos éramos hombres por si no te habías dado cuenta  
\- Ahórrate las ironías, mestizo –respondió enfurruñado –No tengo la culpa de ser un bestia.  
\- No eres un bestía.  
\- Como sea.  
\- ¿Qué es verdaderamente lo que quieres saber?  
\- Ehh… ¿Cómo lo pusiste dentro? Bueno… ya sé lo del sexo… Pero como logró que creciera… ¡Argh! –el chico se revolvió los cabellos.  
\- Tranquilo… Con una poción y con magia.  
Harry vio que el chico se quedaba pensativo.  
\- La señora Weasley… la joven…  
\- Dile Hermione.  
\- Bueno ella. Le pregunté y me dijo que los bebés pasan nueve meses en el vientre… ehh… ¿Por qué se tomó la poción?  
Harry se revolvió un poco el cabello.  
\- Bueno… él y yo nos amábamos mucho, ¿sabes? Y decidimos tener nuestra propia familia… Como yo estaba más expuesto a enfrentarme a Voldemort, decidió ser él quien tuviera al bebé.  
\- ¿Por qué odias a Tom?  
\- Mmm… Antes de que naciera Al no lo odiaba… Solo tenía que enfrentarme a él porque él es… malo…  
\- ¿Tom es malo? ¿Por qué?  
"¡Mierda!", pensó Harry.  
\- Demonios, Draco… ¿Tú le quieres?  
\- ¿Si lo quiero? Ehh… No sé… ¿Qué es querer?  
\- Pues…  
\- ¿Lo que sientes por Al?  
\- ¿Cómo?  
\- No sé… –el chico agachó la cabeza –Te he mirado… mmm… ¿Observado?  
\- Sí, tal vez esa sea la correcta, sigue.  
\- Lo miras como si no hubiera nadie más en el mundo que él… Es como… ¿si fuera un tesoro?  
\- Él es lo más importante en mi vida y sí, es como un tesoro, porque es mi hijo con Draco.  
\- Ah… Draco… Draco Malfoy –Harry le vio echar una mirada al cuadro –A él también lo miras así…  
\- ¿Así cómo?  
\- Te brillan los ojos y… –el chico se encogió de hombros –Tus facciones se ponen como… ¡Mierda, qué difícil! Ehh… ¡Ya sé! Como cuando Al te mira a ti.  
\- Ya veo… Sí, no sé cómo explicar lo que es querer, ¿sabes? Pero en el fondo es disfrutar de la compañía de otras personas… de hacer lo que sea porque ellos sean felices, tanto si son tus amigos o tu familia… ¡Cuidar unos de otros!  
\- ¿Tú…? –el chico levantó la mirada -¿Tú me quieres?  
\- Sí, como todos en casa, todos te quieren, Draco.  
El chico sonrió.  
\- A él… a Draco Malfoy… ¿tú lo querías como a los demás?  
\- Mmm… No.  
\- ¿No? –el chico pareció perplejo.  
\- A él lo amaba.  
\- ¿Amabas? ¿Eso… eso es como querer pero más fuerte?  
\- Aja.  
\- ¡Ah! Mmm… ¿porque tenían sexo?  
\- ¡No!  
\- ¡Mierda! Esto es complicado –refunfuñó.  
\- Lo entenderás cuando te enamores.  
\- ¿Y cómo me enamoro?  
\- Solo sucede.  
\- ¿Y cómo sabes cuando sucede?  
\- Solo lo sabes… en algún momento te das cuenta…  
"¡Merlín, que preguntas más difíciles!", pensaba Harry desesperado.  
\- Mmm… Creo… creo que…  
\- ¿Qué?  
\- Creo que no quiero a Tom… ni a Lucius… –el chico escondió la mirada y susurró –Pero sí te quiero a ti.  
Harry levantó la mano y acarició las mejillas ruborizadas del pequeño.  
\- Ahora es mi turno –dijo el chico.  
\- ¿Tu turno?  
\- Sí… El juego…  
\- Ah… ¡El juego!  
\- Pero toma la varita y haz esa cosa para cerrar las puertas como lo hace el señor Snape.  
\- Mmm. ¿Por qué?  
\- Pues… No quiero que Al lo vea…  
"¡Mierda, mierda!", pensó Harry desesperado "¿Con qué me vas a salir ahora chiquillo?, sin embargo, tomó la varita y lanzó el hechizo.  
\- Bien, el juego es así, yo voy a hacer algo, pero tú permaneces quieto y me miras… ¿Permanecerás quieto? –preguntó mirándole –Es la regla.  
\- Ya… sí, permaneceré quieto.  
\- Debes mirar.  
\- Vale.  
\- Y tienes que jugar hasta el final.  
\- ¿Draco?  
\- ¿Lo prometes?  
\- Ehh… ¿Me tocarás de alguna forma?  
\- No, sólo debes mirar lo que yo voy a hacer.  
Harry cerró los ojos por unos minutos.  
\- Lo prometo –soltó al fin.  
\- Bueno… ¡Pero debes mirar! –reclamó el chiquillo.  
Harry abrió los ojos y le vio sonreír, el chico gateó hasta los pies de la cama y comenzó a desnudarse lentamente sin despegar los ojos de Harry, con movimientos lentos y sensuales.  
\- ¡Para Draco!  
\- Lo prometiste, mestizo  
\- Es que… Sigue…  
Cuando estuvo desnudo acomodó las almohadas y algunos cojines y se recostó y volvió a clavar la mirada en Harry, separó las piernas, dejando a la vista de Harry su miembro, el cual tomó entre sus manos y comenzó a acariciarse, primero con suavidad, luego un poco más rápido mientras este crecía en su mano a la par que el chico emitía los más sensuales gemidos de placer, casi… casi como su Dragón.  
Harry tuvo que tragar saliva y tuvo que reconocer que aunque intentase apartar la vista no lo lograría, era demasiado… excitante, lo más sensual que había vivido en su vida, desde que Draco lo había dejado.  
Sintió como su propia erección crecía violentamente, haciendo un sobre humano esfuerzo logró controlar el impulso de llevarse la mano hacia ella y acariciarse como un poseso.  
El pequeño pronto flexionó las piernas y comenzó a mover sus caderas hacia arriba, mientras que con la mano libre acariciaba su pecho, bajando por su estomago y acariciando su muslo para luego volver a subir, mientras gemía cada vez más excitado, pronunciando de vez en cuando el nombre de Harry, lo que hacia que a éste se le secara la boca y el deseo fuera más intenso. Vio como el chiquillo se arqueó gritando de placer, mientras se acariciaba rápidamente y su semen saltaba hacia arriba, deslizándose luego por la erección y la mano del chiquillo.  
Harry lo vio estirar las piernas y relajarse sobre la cama intentando regularizar la respiración y disfrutando plenamente de su orgasmo, mientras Harry sentía el deseo creciendo cada vez más dentro de él y luchando contra el ansía que sentía de abalanzarse sobre él y tomarlo de una vez.  
Lo vio ponerse de rodillas en la cama y gatear hasta él, tenía una expresión asustada y desconcertada en el rostro. Más que nunca le pareció a Harry lo que era, solo un chiquillo de catorce años.  
\- Mestizo –le llamó con voz temblorosa.  
\- ¿Qué?  
El chico se metió bajo las sábanas y buscó la entrepierna del moreno tocándolo y retirando la mano rápidamente, haciendo que su rostro se llenara de confusión.  
\- Pensé que no te había gustado –murmuró.  
\- Es evidente que me ha gustado, ¿no?  
\- ¿Por qué no te has acariciado? –y volvió a ponerse de rodillas y mirarlo fijamente.  
\- Porque no es correcto.  
\- ¿No es correcto?  
\- No…  
\- ¿Hice algo malo?  
\- Sí… No… No lo sé, pequeño –suspiró Harry con el ceño fruncido.  
El chico comenzó a retroceder en la cama asustado y murmuró con voz ahogada.  
\- Quita los hechizos, mestizo.  
Harry quitó los hechizos y luego volvió de nuevo su mirada al pequeño rubio, y lo vio ponerse el pijama rápidamente y luego correr rodeando la cama y desapareciendo por la puerta, antes que terminara de cerrarse, Harry escuchó un tenue sollozo.  
Harry se levantó de un salto de la cama y se metió en la ducha rápidamente, donde dejó que un chorro de agua fría resbalara por su cuerpo, llevándose su excitación y ojala también su culpa.  
Sabía perfectamente que todo era su culpa, aquel chiquillo no tenía consciencia de que lo que hacia fuera incorrecto, así había sido enseñado y para él era algo tan natural como comer o dormir.  
Y vamos el sexo no era malo, sólo que el maldito chiquillo solo tenía catorce años, y lo que lo descomponía era pensar que el chiquillo no lo hacia porque él fuera Harry, lo haría con cualquiera que pudiera satisfacer su curiosidad o sus necesidades.  
Tras de pasear una hora por su dormitorio decidió ir a hablar con él, no podía dejarlo creer que estaba enfadado o que había hecho algo realmente malo, sabía que la autoestima del chico estaba por los suelos y las dudas sobre quién era él realmente lo azotaban fuertemente, además de las claras diferencias entre Al y él sobre conocimientos básicos o cosas normales, como salir, ir de compras o simplemente jugar.  
Caminó despacio hasta el cuarto del chico pero no le encontró, así que bajó hasta la cocina, en donde encontró a Molly.  
\- ¿Y los chicos?  
\- Severus se los ha llevado de compras.  
\- ¡Mierda! –exclamó Harry asustado.  
\- Al mundo muggle, Harry, allí no lo verán.  
\- ¿Y qué han ido a comprar?  
\- Al quería una pelota de fútbol para enseñarle a jugar a Draco y Severus quería comprarle al chico un par de zapatillas. Además como se acerca el verano Severus pensó que podría comprarles unos trajes de baño para las vacaciones, irás a la playa con Al, ¿verdad?  
\- Sí, al menos un par de días.  
\- ¿Llevarás al chico?  
\- ¿Me queda otro remedio? Aldebarán no se separa de él en sus ratos libres.  
\- Si el chico es, como dice Severus, un ser hecho a base de la magia de Draco… Tal vez esta reconozca la de Al y viceversa, ¿no crees?  
\- Puede ser, no había pensado en eso.  
\- Pues piénsalo, Harry, el chico no es cariñoso con nadie más que con Al. Es tan arisco y frío en su trato como lo era Draco cuando recién estuvo con nosotros


	13. Chapter 13

**NOTA DE PUBLICACIÓN:** **NO ES UNA TRADUCCIÓN.** _Quiero agradecer a mi gran amiga Belatrix_2009 o Profesora McGonagall por darme permiso de subir sus historias y poder compartirla con ustedes. _**NO ES UNA TRADUCCIÓN.**

**Resumen: **\- Creo que hemos encontrado un juguetito escondido en las habitaciones del Innombrable –dijo la voz de uno de los Aurores a sus espaldas.  
\- Ponedlo con los otros –dijo Harry, sin siquiera dignarse mirar.  
\- Suéltenme, malditos bastardos, cuando Tom los encuentre los va a…  
Harry se quedó estático por largos segundos, tratando de regular su respiración.  
¡Esa voz!  
\- ¡Cállate ya, mocoso del demonio! –le gritó otro de los Aurores.  
\- ¡Hazme callar tú, imbécil!  
Harry se dio vuelta lentamente… Y tuvo que aferrarse del escritorio para no caer, pues una flojedad había invadido sus piernas.

**FORO PRINCIPAL DE LA AUTORA: **http "dos puntos" / / laslagrimasdelfenix "punto" forumfree "punto" it

* * *

**Capitulo Trece  
Las cosas van cambiando**

* * *

Harry los vio aparecer por la chimenea y sonrió a su pequeño hijo que se abalanzó cargado con un par de bolsas.  
\- Hola papi, el abuelo me ha comprado una pelota, ¿ves? –dijo sacándola de la bolsa.  
\- Si ya veo, ¿y en qué más te ha consentido el abuelo esta vez?  
\- Pues me compró un traje de baño y una toalla nueva.  
Harry vio como el pequeño rubio de catorce años se deslizaba silenciosamente hacia la puerta que comunicaba la cocina con las escaleras hacia los dormitorios.  
\- ¿Y a ti qué te han comprado, Draco?  
Harry vio como el muchachito se quedaba envarado y luego se giraba lentamente hacia él, un intenso rubor cubría sus mejillas y evitaba la mirada de Harry.  
\- Cosas… ¿Puedo ir a mi habitación, señor Potter? –Harry y Severus enarcaron una ceja, al más puro estilo Malfoy, ¿Harry volvía a ser el señor Potter?  
\- En un momento, Draco, primero quiero que me cuentes, ¿qué te ha parecido ir de compras?  
\- Draco nunca había ido –acotó su hijo – ¿Verdad, Draco?  
\- Le conté a Al que papá viajaba mucho y yo me quedaba en la mansión –dijo el chico acercándose a ellos.  
\- El abuelo le ha comprado a Draco dos trajes de baño y dos toallas para la playa, pero él no ha querido creerme que irá con nosotros, ¿verdad papi?  
\- Por supuesto que irás con nosotros a la playa –dijo buscando la mirada del chico que se le hurtaba.  
\- El abuelo le ha comprado un peluche.  
El muchacho volvió a enrojecer y escondió las bolsas en su espalda.  
\- ¿De verdad?  
\- A Draco le gustaban los míos pero no ha querido aceptar ninguno, así que le pedí al abuelo que le regalase uno.  
\- Son para niños pequeños –alegó el muchacho.  
\- No es cierto, ¿verdad papi?  
\- Por supuesto, será un bonito recuerdo, ¿puedo verlo?  
El chico negó con la cabeza, enrojeciendo aun más.  
\- Muy bien… Vayan a cambiarse, casi ya es hora de cenar –le dijo y el pequeño rubio fue el primero en escapar rápidamente de allí, seguido de Al que les besó antes de salir.  
\- El chico no conoce nada de nada –dijo Severus sirviéndose un poco de coñac.  
\- Lo imagino, ¿qué ha dicho por el peluche?  
\- A decir verdad… No había recordado la petición de Al hasta que en la tienda de pronto se me desapareció. Me he llevado un buen susto, pensé que a lo peor se había escapado o nos habían seguido, algo bastante improbable… Tras buscarle lo encontré mirando embelesado el peluche –Severus se volvió hacia Harry –Es un pequeño Dragón Blanco, como él que una vez hace mucho tiempo le regalaste a Draco  
Harry tragó saliva.  
\- ¿Un Dragón blanco?  
\- Si mal no recuerdo igual al que pusiste con Draco al enterrarle.  
\- ¿Severus?  
\- No me mires así, Gryffindor, sólo… Dijo que lo había visto en un sueño…  
\- ¿Cómo?  
\- Pues, cuando le encontré lo reprendí por no permanecer a nuestro lado, pero parecía no prestarme atención mientras le hablaba, caminaba y cada dos pasos volvía la cabeza para mirarle, hasta que al fin se detuvo y me susurró "Lo he visto en un sueño", sus ojos se llenaron de lágrimas.  
\- Y se lo compraste.  
\- Al salir de la tienda parecía pensativo y triste, y muy bajo para que Al no le escuchara me preguntó si yo había conocido alguna vez a un Dragón Blanco, "conocido" no visto, ¿entiendes?  
\- Aja.  
\- Los dejé en el restaurante y me devolví a comprárselo, me estoy volviendo viejo, Potter.  
\- El chico se te mete en el corazón, ¿no Severus?  
\- No tan rápido, Potter –recriminó el viejo profesor –No tan rápido, aun me sigue pareciendo demasiado… "entrenado" para mi gusto.  
Harry levantó la cabeza para mirarle fijamente.  
\- ¿Se te ha insinuado?  
\- No… No es eso, Harry –dijo suavizando su tono –Pero se ha comprado zungas, no trajes de baño, dijo que lucirían más su figura y claro a Al tuve que comprarle otras iguales, se supone que es un secreto –dijo a Harry –Así que no digas nada o Al me desollará.  
\- ¿Zungas?  
\- Ya sabes, esas cosas que parecen calzoncillos, pero más pequeñas.  
Harry primero soltó la carcajada, hubiese pagado por ver la cara de Severus al verlos probarse esas cosas.  
\- ¿Se las probaron? –preguntó guasón.  
\- Sí y las han desfilado, no sabes la cantidad de babosas y babosos que se han instalado a ver al chico, se movía con una sensualidad, si hasta le han ofrecido posar para una revista de ropa interior.  
A Harry se le había borrado la sonrisa totalmente.  
\- ¿Qué les ha dicho?  
\- Nada, se ha asustado y me ha mirado con ojos de cordero degollado y tuve que ir a rescatarlo soltándole al muggle que solo tenía catorce años. Pero no creo que haya querido sacarle fotos sino las malditas zungas.  
Harry tuvo que beber un poco de coñac también.  
\- Hay que tener más cuidado con él, eso es todo.  
\- Es un maldito puto, Harry, nunca dejará de serlo.  
\- ¿Le ha coqueteado a alguien durante vuestra salida? –preguntó Harry entornando los ojos.  
\- No, lo de las zungas… Ni siquiera creo que lo haya hecho intencionadamente, desfilaba y se miraba como le quedaba cada una frente al espejo, realmente no fue su culpa que llamara tanto la atención.  
\- Y ahora Al también tiene una de esas, ¿correcto?  
\- Correcto.  
\- Y a ti no te gustan, ¿verdad, Severus?  
\- ¡Claro que no!  
\- Entonces, ¿por qué mierda se las has comprado?  
\- Es que se veían tan felices con las que habían elegido.  
\- No tienes remedio, Severus, le pones mano dura a Aldebarán es cierto… pero no es menos cierto que a la hora de cumplir sus caprichos no te mides.  
\- En todo caso, ¿de qué te quejas? Dime que no disfrutarás de la vista de esas zungas en la playa. Por cierto, el chico no tiene la más puta idea de lo que es una playa, será mejor que se lo expliques antes de llegar allá.

Harry esperó con impaciencia en la mesa junto a todos los demás a que Aldebarán y Draco bajaran a cenar, pero su hijo llegó y dijo que el rubio no bajaría a cenar pues le dolía la cabeza, lo que provocó que Hermione se levantara rápidamente y buscara una poción en el botiquín, a lo cual Ron dio un sonoro bufido. Por su parte Molly ya le estaba llenando una bandeja con un poco de comida y frutas, perdiéndose amabas mujeres en dirección al cuarto del chico.  
Harry fijó la vista en su pequeño hijo, parecía de pronto pensativo y triste.  
\- ¿Qué pasa, Al?  
\- Es Draco, ha estado todo el día como triste, no se va a morir, ¿verdad papi?  
\- Por supuesto que no.  
\- ¿Papá?  
\- ¿Sí?  
\- ¿Por qué Draco no conoce lo que son los restaurantes ni las tiendas?  
\- Ya te lo ha dicho él, ¿no?  
\- Pero es raro, lo he estado mirando y hay un montón de cosas que no sabe ni siquiera como se llaman.  
\- Ehh…  
\- Papi, ¿es verdad que a Draco lo tenía preso Voldemort?  
\- Ehh… sí.  
\- ¿Y Draco es malo? ¿Por qué no debería vivir con nosotros?  
\- ¿Dónde has escuchado eso, Al?  
\- Pues… –dijo echando una mirada por el rabillo del ojo hacia Ron –Por ahí, ¿es así papi?  
\- ¿Se lo has preguntado a él? –preguntó Harry con un nudo en el estómago.  
\- Sí… Dijo que era verdad, que él vivía en la casa de Voldemort, pero que no sabía si era precisamente un prisionero… Y que a lo mejor si debería irse de casa porque él no sabía como ser bueno e inocente como yo. ¿Draco se irá?  
\- Espero que no, cariño. También debo aclararte que Draco no es malo –dijo lanzándole una mirada reprobadora a Ron que se encogió en su asiento –Sólo es diferente a ti, no vuelvas a tocar este tema con él, seguro que todavía le causa mucho dolor.  
\- Como digas, papi… ¿Por qué Draco dice que no es bueno e inocente como yo?  
\- Porque cree que hace cosas malas, pero no es así, no es malo que no sepa jugar si ha estado prisionero, ¿verdad?  
\- Claro que no, ¿su papi vendrá por él?  
\- No lo sé, ¿por qué?  
\- Draco ahora no habla de él y cuando le pregunto se pone triste.  
\- Esperemos que su papi no venga pronto por él para que Draco se quede con nosotros un tiempo, ¿te parece bien, Al?  
\- Sí, me gusta mucho jugar con él, papi.

Harry siguió contestando el sin fin de preguntas que su hijo tenía por hacer sobre la estadía de su nuevo amigo y que Harry trató de contestar lo mejor que pudo.  
Se preguntó si el repentino dolor de cabeza que tenía el pequeño era por las cosas que habían conversado con su hijo, o si el motivo era lo que había sucedido aquella mañana, de cualquier forma que fuera, debía sentirse muy herido.  
Aquella noche esperó en vano sentir el cuerpo del chico deslizándose entre las sábanas, pero el pequeño no acudió.  
Harry se levantó al amanecer, cansado ya de estar en la cama sin poder conciliar el sueño, se dio una rápida ducha y luego salió de la habitación, se asomó primero al cuarto de su pequeño hijo y luego al de Draco donde lo vio dormido abrazado al dragón blanco de peluche, tuvo una pequeña punzada de dolor al ver que Severus tenía razón, era igual al que una vez le había regalado a su Dragón.  
Apartó con suavidad los mechones rubios que caían sobre los ojos del niño y se dio cuenta que en sus largas pestañas había prendidas un par de lágrimas.


	14. Chapter 14

**NOTA DE PUBLICACIÓN:** **NO ES UNA TRADUCCIÓN.** _Quiero agradecer a mi gran amiga Belatrix_2009 o Profesora McGonagall por darme permiso de subir sus historias y poder compartirla con ustedes. _**NO ES UNA TRADUCCIÓN.**

**Resumen: **\- Creo que hemos encontrado un juguetito escondido en las habitaciones del Innombrable –dijo la voz de uno de los Aurores a sus espaldas.  
\- Ponedlo con los otros –dijo Harry, sin siquiera dignarse mirar.  
\- Suéltenme, malditos bastardos, cuando Tom los encuentre los va a…  
Harry se quedó estático por largos segundos, tratando de regular su respiración.  
¡Esa voz!  
\- ¡Cállate ya, mocoso del demonio! –le gritó otro de los Aurores.  
\- ¡Hazme callar tú, imbécil!  
Harry se dio vuelta lentamente… Y tuvo que aferrarse del escritorio para no caer, pues una flojedad había invadido sus piernas.

**FORO PRINCIPAL DE LA AUTORA: **http "dos puntos" / / laslagrimasdelfenix "punto" forumfree "punto" it

* * *

**Capitulo Catorce**  
**"El arte de las Pociones"**

* * *

\- ¿Puedo pasar? –preguntó el chico rubio, Severus se volvió hacia él.

\- Claro que puede pasar, pero tienes que permanecer en silencio, si quieres hablar hazlo en voz baja, debo concentrarme.

\- Puedo permanecer muy quieto y callado.

El chico avanzó y se sentó sobre el amplio mesón a la usanza mora y apoyó sus codos sobre sus rodillas y las mejillas en las palmas abiertas. Para Severus fue como retroceder en el tiempo, vio a su Dragón sentado de la misma manera en su laboratorio en Hogwarts, mientras preparaba las pociones para surtir la enfermería, tragó saliva y se obligó a guardar esos recuerdos en el fondo de su mente, donde permanecían guardados y sometidos durante el día.

\- ¿Qué es? –preguntó bajito.

\- Una poción para bloquear los rayos solares… luego se espesará formando un ungüento que se aplica sobre el cuerpo impidiendo que éste se queme con los rayos del sol… Es especialmente útil para personas tan blancas como tú y Aldebarán.

\- ¡Ah! –parecía admirado – ¿Y en qué ocasión la usaremos?

\- Cuando vayan a la playa con Harry.

\- ¡Ah! ¿Qué es una playa? O sea, Al dijo que había arena, agua, y…

\- Más agua y más arena de lo que creo puedas imaginar.

\- ¿Muy grande?

\- Aja.

\- Vaya…

El chico tenía la vista fija en lo que Severus hacia, parecía muy concentrado, casi hipnotizado por los movimientos del hombre. Había permanecido así por más de veinte minutos, cuando su voz se escuchó serena y firme.

\- Olvidaste las raíces de Aloe, Severus.

El profesor tuvo un sobresalto y miró hacia su izquierda y vio las raíces cortadas y pesadas en un platillo, las tomó con manos temblorosas y las arrojó en el caldero.

\- ¿Cómo supiste lo de las raíces? ¡Draco! ¡Draco!

El chiquillo pareció despertar de un sueño.

\- ¿Me hablaba, señor?

\- Sí, ¿cómo supiste lo de las raíces?

El chico parpadeó nervioso.

\- ¿Qué raíces?

\- Nada… Olvídalo, ¿te gustaría aprender Pociones?

\- Pues… ¿es muy difícil?

\- La sutil ciencia y arte exacto de hacer pociones, debe estudiarse mucho. Hay pocos…

\- …movimientos de varitas en ella, muchos van a dudar…

\- …de que esto sea magia –terminó Severus, observando al chico que parecía de nuevo concentrado en sus movimientos y en los vapores emanados del caldero.

\- La belleza de un caldero hirviendo suavemente con sus vapores brillantes, el delicado poder de los líquidos –Harry se había quedado envarado en la puerta escuchándoles, cerró tras de sí y se deslizó hasta un silloncito –que se deslizan a través de las venas humanas…

\- Hechizando la mente, engañando los sentidos.

\- Puedo enseñarles… –empezó de nuevo Severus.

\- Como embotellar la fama, preparar gloria y hasta detener la muerte…

\- Potter –dijo Snape de pronto – ¿Qué voy a obtener si agrego polvo de asfódelo a una infusión de ajenjo?

"¿De verdad me está preguntando eso?", pensó Harry intrigado, pero al fin se dio cuenta que no era así, cuando el pequeño rubio volvió a hablar.

\- No contestará, seguro que no lo hará y es tan fácil, produce una poción para dormir tan poderosa que es conocida como Filtro de Muertos en Vida.

Ambos hombres se miraron con sorpresa y luego volvieron la mirada hacia el chico rubio.

\- No lo sé, señor –respondió Harry, con un nudo en la garganta.

\- Vamos a intentar de nuevo, Potter. ¿Dónde buscaría si le digo que me busque un bezoar?

\- Vamos, Potter, esa si es fácil, en el estómago de una cabra y sirve para salvarse de la mayoría de los venenos… Contesta, no es tan difícil, Potter.

Harry y Severus volvieron a mirarse, el chiquillo parecía hipnotizado, mirando como hervía el caldero y aun le escucharon murmurar.

\- Son la misma planta, Potter. Por Merlín, ¿ni siquiera abrió el libro? Acónito y Luparia son la misma planta.

Severus apagó el caldero y tapó la poción con un hechizo. El pequeño rubio parpadeó varias veces y luego miró hacia Severus.

\- ¿Ya terminó, señor?

\- Así es.

\- ¿Cuándo espesará?

\- Durante la noche, dime, ¿qué son Acónito y Luparia, Draco?

\- Ehh… Déjeme pensar… Sé que lo leí… ¡Ah, sí! Son una planta, es la misma planta, ¿no?

\- Sí, así es… ¿Y un bezoar?

\- Ehh… ¿Un qué?

\- Un bezoar.

\- Pues, no recuerdo haberlo leído… ¿Qué es?

\- Un bezoar es una piedra que se saca del estómago de una cabra y sirve para antídoto de casi todos los venenos.

\- Vaya… ¿Tiene uno de esos?

\- Sí, aquí está –dijo poniendo la piedra en las manos del rubio.

\- ¿Se agrega a alguna poción?

\- No… Se pone en la garganta del envenenado.

\- ¡Qué asco! –rió el chiquillo –Señor, ¿me enseñaría a preparar pociones?

Severus miró de reojo a Harry que en ese momento se estaba cubriendo con la capa de invisibilidad.

\- ¿A cambio de qué, pequeño?

\- Pues… –el chico parecía nervioso, Harry y Severus le vieron morderse el labio –Puedo lavar y ordenar los utensilios que usa –se bajó de la mesa y se acercó al fregadero – ¿Fregar los calderos?

Para Severus fue un alivio que el chico no se le insinuara, pero suponía que el más aliviado era el estúpido Gryffindor que no debía estar perdiéndose una sola palabra.

\- Eso se hace con un hechizo, es mucho más rápido.

\- ¡Ah! Pues… No sé, ¿cómo quiere que le pague por las clases?

Severus tuvo la tentación de decirle con sexo, para ver como respondía el chiquillo, pero no tuvo el valor, el niño parecía realmente incómodo.

\- Pues… estudiando mucho, ¿te vale eso?

Severus y Harry vieron como el cuerpo del chiquillo se relajaba y sonreía de alivio.

\- Estudiaré mucho, lo prometo, ¿por dónde empiezo, señor?

\- En la biblioteca encontrarás un libro que se llama "Hierbas mágicas y sus usos", empieza por ahí.

\- Sí señor, pero no sé leer muy bien, ¿sabe?

\- Cualquier duda la aclararemos en la hora de clases. Ve con Potter y pídele que te enseñe como se usa la balanza y cómo se hace para pesar ingredientes.

\- ¿Debo ir con el mestizo?

\- Ahorraremos tiempo, ¿tienes algún problema con Harry?

\- No, señor… ¿Cómo se usa la balanza y cómo se hace para medir cada ingrediente? ¿Correcto, señor?

\- Sí, iremos por parte, primero procura reconocer las plantas y sus usos y yo te enseñaré a cortarlas según la poción a realizar.

El chico sonreía entusiasmado.

\- ¿Estudiaré con Al?

\- No lo creo, Al estudiará Pociones en cuanto llegue a Hogwarts, solo le he enseñado las cosas básicas.

\- Me hubiese gustado ir al Colegio ese –murmuró el chiquillo con tristeza.

\- No gastes energías en lo que te hubiese gustado hacer o no, procura ver qué puedes hacer de ahora en adelante.

\- ¡Es tan difícil! Señor, ¿usted conoció a mi pa… al señor Lucius?

\- Sí, yo era el padrino de… de…

\- Draco Malfoy, el papá de Al, ¿verdad?

\- Así es… Él, es el Dragón Blanco que conocí.

\- Entiendo… Debí suponerlo –dijo el chiquillo, clavando su mirada en el fregadero –Usted  
le llama pequeño Dragón a Al.

\- Así es…

\- ¿Cómo era él?

\- Un ser muy complejo… Altanero, astuto, orgulloso, frío y calculador, pero si sabías llegar a su corazón era maravilloso, podía transformarse en el ser más dulce y leal que hayas conocido, pero muy pocas personas tuvieron ese privilegio

\- ¿Mi…? Su padre era Lucius Malfoy, ¿no?

\- Pues… sí, Lucius era su padre… Dime jovencito, ¿cómo era tu padre contigo?

\- Pues… No sé… Pero no era como el mestizo con Aldebarán. Si usted era el padrino de él, debió verme cuando nací yo, ¿verdad? ¿Su Dragón Blanco se alegró de tener un hermano?

\- Draco… Mi Dragón nunca tuvo hermanos, Narcissa murió cuando él tenía dieciséis años.

\- Ya veo.

Severus observó mientras el chico tomaba unas briznas de aloe entre sus manos y las trituraba con nerviosismo.

\- Si Narcissa no era mi madre como me dijo papá, ¿quién era ella? ¿Conoció a mi madre, Señor?

\- No, hasta lo que yo sabía Draco era el único hijo que Lucius había tenido.

\- ¿Señor?

\- ¿Sí, pequeño?

\- No es correcto que me haya acostado con Lucius, ¿verdad?

\- No, no lo es.

Severus y Harry vieron como el pequeño rubio agachaba la cabeza y clavaba la mirada brillante por unas lágrimas en la alfombra.

\- Pero no es tu culpa, ¿sabes? –Severus quiso acercarse a él para confortarlo, pero el chico retrocedió – ¿Draco?

\- Ni siquiera es mi nombre –murmuró el chiquillo.

\- Sí lo es.

\- Su Draco nunca se hubiese acostado con Lucius, ¿verdad?

\- No… –el profesor de Pociones vio con impotencia como las lágrimas comenzaban a descender por las cada vez más pálidas mejillas del chiquillo –Pero él no fue enseñado como tú… Yo estaba allí para protegerle…

\- Claro…

\- Lamento no haber estado para protegerte a ti también.

El chico no lo miró, solo se dio vuelta y caminó hasta la puerta.

\- ¡Draco!

\- Agradezco su honestidad… Iré por el libro.

Y salió cerrando suavemente la puerta tras él.

\- ¡Es Draco! –dijo Harry sacándose la capa y tratando de ir tras el pequeño.

\- No es Draco –dijo Severus, deteniéndole por un brazo –No es Draco, Harry.

\- Pero… Pero él recuerda lo de la primera clase de Pociones en Hogwarts, recuerda el peluche que le regalé en nuestra primera cita a cenar como novios, él…

\- Draco murió, Harry, ¿entiendes? Y jamás volverá. El pequeño fue hecho de la magia de Draco, puede que su subconsciente guarde pequeños recuerdos como lo de la clase, o lo del peluche en sus sueños o su interés por ver una foto tuya, pero no es Draco… Es una persona diferente, con sentimientos propios, con una educación distinta y con su propia personalidad.

\- ¡Mierda!

\- Está sufriendo, Harry… Su mundo ha sido destruido, sus creencias no son correctas para nosotros, sus instintos y sus deseos son contrarios a lo que nosotros denominamos correctos. ¿No lo ves? Definitivamente Weasley, mal que me pese tenía razón, él sufrirá entre nosotros.

\- ¿Qué podemos hacer? –preguntó Harry, tan triste como cuando había perdido a su Dragón.

\- Dejar de decirle lo que es correcto o no, Harry, a menos que él lo pregunte tan directamente como lo hizo ahora, ya se dio cuenta que acostarse con Lucius no era correcto ante nuestros ojos, pero eso no evita que ya está hecho, ahora hay que enseñarle que hay cosas que no son su culpa y tomar sus apetitos por coquetear y tener sexo como normales, es su personalidad, así fue enseñado. Y no es un ser menos valioso por ello, ¿verdad?

\- No, no es menos valioso por ello.

\- Ya vez que ha sabido que podía conseguir estudiar Pociones sin tener que acostarse conmigo, eso es un avance, ¿no?

\- ¿Y si se lo hubieses propuesto y hubiese aceptado?

\- Harry, él es como es, tienes que aceptarlo y dejar de torturarte, no es Draco.

\- Pero tú dijiste….

\- Es Draco, pero ha regresado a nosotros de forma distinta, no pretendas que él sea como nuestro Dragón, el pequeño es un ser diferente a él, ¿logras entender?

\- Sí.

\- Jamás será el Draco del que te enamoraste.

El Gryffindor asintió suavemente.


	15. Chapter 15

**NOTA DE PUBLICACIÓN:** **NO ES UNA TRADUCCIÓN.** _Quiero agradecer a mi gran amiga Belatrix_2009 o Profesora McGonagall por darme permiso de subir sus historias y poder compartirla con ustedes. _**NO ES UNA TRADUCCIÓN.**

**Resumen: **\- Creo que hemos encontrado un juguetito escondido en las habitaciones del Innombrable –dijo la voz de uno de los Aurores a sus espaldas.  
\- Ponedlo con los otros –dijo Harry, sin siquiera dignarse mirar.  
\- Suéltenme, malditos bastardos, cuando Tom los encuentre los va a…  
Harry se quedó estático por largos segundos, tratando de regular su respiración.  
¡Esa voz!  
\- ¡Cállate ya, mocoso del demonio! –le gritó otro de los Aurores.  
\- ¡Hazme callar tú, imbécil!  
Harry se dio vuelta lentamente… Y tuvo que aferrarse del escritorio para no caer, pues una flojedad había invadido sus piernas.

**FORO PRINCIPAL DE LA AUTORA: **http "dos puntos" / / laslagrimasdelfenix "punto" forumfree "punto" it

* * *

**Capitulo Quince  
Confortándote**

* * *

\- ¿Mestizo?  
Ni siquiera le sintió entrar, por eso se sobresaltó al escuchar su voz, no era su tono acostumbrado, fue lo que le hizo levantar la cabeza y mirarle con fijeza.  
\- No quería molestarte, pero los demás parecen muy ocupados con sus cosas y la señora Hermione está con su esposo y…  
\- ¿Qué deseas?  
\- El señor Snape dijo que podía estudiar Pociones con él, pero…  
\- ¿Pero?  
\- Dijo que te preguntara si podías enseñarme a usar la balanza y pesar los ingredientes y yo…  
\- ¿Por qué no me miras? –preguntó Harry que había estado buscando su mirada.  
Lo vio morderse el labio y suspirar profundamente y lo vio levantar la mirada hacia él, con un poco de temor.  
\- El señor Snape…  
\- ¿Es por lo que pasó ayer en la mañana?  
El chico volvió a desviar la mirada y Harry lo vio hacer un gesto de impotencia.  
\- No logro ser como tú deseas, ¿verdad mestizo?  
\- ¿Cómo? –preguntó extrañado.  
\- Como Al… como el señor Snape… como tú…  
\- ¿Y cómo somos nosotros?  
El chico se encogió de hombros, seguía ocultándole la mirada.  
\- Ven aquí, pequeño.  
Draco caminó hasta ponerse frente a él y Harry lo tomó de la cintura y lo sentó sobre sus piernas.  
\- No quiero que seas como nosotros… Quiero que seas tú… Sólo se tú, ¿entiendes?  
\- Ayer en la mañana era yo y te enfadaste –dijo el chico, mirándolo a los ojos –No puedo ser yo sin enfadarlos. Quiero ser yo, ¿por qué es tan difícil con ustedes?  
\- ¿A qué te refieres?  
\- Cuando estoy con Al soy yo y no se enfada, me siento bien a su lado.  
\- Entiendo…  
\- No, no entiendes –y buscó la boca del moreno y le dio un beso apasionado –Este soy yo cuando estoy contigo y eso te enfada.  
Harry suspiró hondamente.  
\- No me enfada, ¿sabes? Es que siento que…  
\- ¿Qué?  
\- ¿Besarías a Severus como lo haces conmigo? –el chico volvió a esconder la mirada.  
\- Él no me ha buscado –dijo en tono bajo.  
\- Yo tampoco…  
\- No sé… –dijo el chico pasándose una mano por la frente –Tom decía que Lucius y él me cuidaban de ustedes y que yo debía compensarles que me cuidaran, y ahora tú y el señor Snape… Ustedes me cuidan…  
Harry suspiró profundamente y asintió en silencio.  
\- ¿Por qué a mi si me besas?  
\- Pues… Es algo que sale de aquí dentro, ¿entiendes? –dijo indicándole su pecho.  
\- Hay muchos y diferentes sentimientos que pueden salir de allí dentro, pequeño.  
\- ¿Cuáles?  
\- Agradecimiento, deseo, lujuria, culpa, pasión, tristeza, añoranza, amor…  
\- Pues no sé cuál es, pero tú te enfadas –repitió.  
\- Correcto. Entonces la culpa es mía, no tuya –dijo Harry levantando su barbilla –No quiero que seas como nosotros, quiero que seas tú, quiero que seas feliz.  
\- Entonces déjame ser yo, como lo hace Al…  
\- Bien –se rindió el moreno – ¿Y qué cosas deseas?  
\- ¿Cosas? Pues… –el chico parecía pensar –Unos jeans nuevos, que sean negros y una polera celeste y…  
\- No me refería a cosas materiales, me refería a cosas que tú desees hacer.  
\- Ah… Pues, aprender Pociones con el señor Snape, aprender a leer y los números contigo… Volar en escoba… Jugar con Rose… ¿Dormir contigo?  
\- Volar en escoba, ¿eh?  
\- Sip, dice Al que es increíble –Draco se volvió a él y buscó su boca, Harry entreabrió sus labios y devolvió el beso, pero pronto lo cortó, el chico lo hacia de una forma demasiado demandante para su gusto en ese momento.  
\- ¿Quieres que vayamos a dar una vuelta en escoba? –preguntó rápido para que el chico no notara su rechazo.  
\- ¿De verdad? –Harry vio como los ojos del chico se iluminaban de nuevo.  
\- Sí, anda levántate.  
El chico de un salto se puso en pie y comenzó a mirarle impaciente, mientras Harry guardaba los papeles.  
\- ¿Qué pasa? –sonrió Harry.  
\- No te enojes, ¿vale? Pero quiero que vayamos solos, ¿podemos ir ya? Antes de que Al termine de estudiar con el señor Snape.  
\- Vamos –dijo Harry, tomándole de la mano y dejando tirados los papeles sobre el escritorio – ¿Te molesta que haga cosas con Al? –preguntó Harry, preocupado, no quería rivalidades entre los dos chicos, porque sino el pequeño rubio tendría que irse.  
\- Claro que no –se espantó el rubio –Es tu hijo.  
\- ¿Entonces?  
\- Pues… –parecía avergonzado –Pero me gusta cuando hacemos cosas solos… ¿Es malo eso? –preguntó preocupado.  
\- No, no es malo.  
\- Yo quiero a Al –declaró el chico firme.  
Harry entornó los ojos.  
\- ¿Y cómo le quieres?  
\- Pues… No sé, es algo que sale de mi pecho, ¿sabes? Me gusta cuando se ríe, me hace feliz ver como le besas… Me gusta acariciar su pelo y verle dormir… Y me pone contento que no le acaricies como lo hacia Lucius conmigo.  
Harry se detuvo y se volvió hacia él. Tomó un mechón del rubio cabello y lo puso tras la oreja del chico.  
\- Si te hago una pregunta promete que no te enojarás conmigo, pequeño.  
\- Lo… lo prometo.  
\- Y qué me dirás la verdad.  
\- Lo haré –prometió el chico confundido.  
\- ¿Quieres acostarte con Al? –soltó Harry de sopetón, el chico se soltó del agarre de su mano.  
\- ¡No! –le gritó espantado –Él es mi amigo… Él… él es pequeño y es feliz como es… Ni siquiera me gusta de la forma que crees –dijo el chico con los ojos llenos de lágrimas… No soy Tom… No soy él, ¿lo oyes?  
\- Tranquilo –dijo Harry, apretando al chiquillo contra su pecho –Solo necesitaba saberlo, ¿de acuerdo? No hubiera sido malo si lo desearas, ¿lo entiendes? No… de la forma que fuiste criado hubiese sido normal.  
\- Pero no lo es –dijo el chiquillo –El señor Snape dijo que no debería haberme acostado con Lucius. No quiero acostarme con Al, soy feliz de que Al no tenga que hacerlo… Duele… Y no quiero que Al pase por eso, ¿me oyes mestizo? Nunca permitas que Al pase por eso –sollozó el chico.  
\- Tranquilo, no lo permitiré, ¿me perdonas? Solo necesitaba saberlo…  
El chico asintió contra su pecho.  
\- Ven, apurémonos para dar esa vuelta en escoba solos, ¿de acuerdo?  
El chiquillo se apartó de él y limpió sus lágrimas y le sonrió.  
\- Sí, vamos.  
Harry llegó a la escobera del Jardín y sacó su Saeta de Fuego, y se montó en ella.  
\- Ven, sube tras de mí y te afirmas de mi cintura.  
El chico se subió y aferró con fuerza las caderas del moreno. Harry se elevó unos metros, pero sintió el jadeo asustado del chico.  
\- Baja –pidió con voz ahogada.  
Harry lo hizo y vio como el chico saltaba de la escoba.  
\- ¿Qué pasa?  
\- Me da miedo ir atrás, tu espalda no me deja ver y… siento que voy a caer.  
Harry pareció estar aguantándose la risa y el pequeño rubio frunció el ceño enojado.  
\- ¡No soy un cobarde!  
\- Ya lo sé, ven acá, lo que pasa es que es tu primera vez, ya te acostumbrarás. Siéntate –el muchacho lo hizo y Harry rodeó con su brazo izquierdo la fina cintura del chiquillo y lo jaló hasta pegarlo a su cuerpo –De acuerdo, ahora toma la escoba firmemente con tus dos manos.  
El rubio sintió un suave beso en su nuca y sintió como el moreno alzaba el vuelo otra vez, pero esta vez no sintió temor, estar abrazado por el moreno le hacia sentirse seguro como cuando dormía con él. Poco a poco abrió los ojos y jadeó de la impresión al notar que estaban volando muy alto.  
\- Mestizo, estamos muy alto –rió el chiquillo.  
\- Así es, ¿te gusta?  
\- Es maravilloso, casi tanto como cuando me besas –dijo sin pensarlo y el moreno se hizo consciente del frágil cuerpo que llevaba apretado contra él, del aroma del chico, del calor que empezaba a recorrer su sangre, encendiéndolo, ¿tanto le gustaba al chico que él lo besara? –Vuela más rápido, mestizo –rió el chiquillo y Harry se inclinó sobre la escoba, sintiendo como las nalgas del chico rozaban su erección.  
\- ¿Qué tan rápido?  
\- Lo que más puedas –susurró el chico, arrebatado por la increíble sensación de ser libre.  
Harry aceleró hasta alcanzar la máxima velocidad que daba la escoba.  
\- ¡Sí! –gritó el chiquillo riendo –Vuela más alto, mestizo, hasta tocar las nubes –gritaba feliz.  
Harry tomó con fuerza el mango de la escoba haciéndola elevarse aun más alto.  
\- ¿No tienes miedo?  
\- No, me tienes abrazado y eso es suficiente, jamás me dejarías caer –dijo el chico convencido, y Harry sonrió satisfecho.  
\- ¿Estás listo para unas cuantas piruetas?  
\- No lo sé, ¿me soltarás en algún momento? –preguntó el chiquillo con voz asustada.  
\- No, no te soltaré.  
\- Entonces, sí, hagamos piruetas –rió el chiquillo y Harry lo vio aferrar con fuerza el mango de la escoba y sintió como el chico enredaba las piernas en las suyas. Harry lo aferró con más fuerza y comenzó a hacer todas las locuras que se le vinieron a la mente y a su pesar recordó como Draco se enfadaba con él, diciendo que un día se mataría, en cambio sentía como el pequeño rubio temblaba contra su cuerpo excitado y feliz.  
\- ¡Síííííííííí! Más, hagamos más, más fuerte y más alto –rogó echándose hacia atrás en la escoba hasta pegar todo su cuerpo al del moreno.  
\- ¿Estás seguro?  
\- Sí, quiero más…  
\- ¿Te gustaría una caída en picada? –preguntó, Harry excitado por las risas del pequeño.  
\- Sí.  
\- Verás acercarse el suelo muy rápido.  
\- No me soltarás, ¿verdad?  
\- No.  
\- Vamos, hagamos la caída.  
Harry empujó el mango de la escoba hacia abajo y aferró con más fuerza el cuerpo del chico y comenzaron una vertiginosa caída, Harry sentía temblar el cuerpo del chico, era un poco de temor pero sobre todo estaba lleno de adrenalina, vio como se acercaba cada vez más el suelo, pero el pequeño rubio reía nervioso y excitado, al parecer sin miedo, confiando plenamente en el moreno, a solo unos metros del suelo, Harry comenzó a enderezar la escoba y comenzó a elevarse de nuevo, volando despacio.  
\- Ha estado genial –dijo el chico riendo –Parecía que íbamos a estrellarnos y de pronto wow, te elevaste –el chico giró un poco la cabeza para verle el rostro y el moreno atrapó su boca para darle un apasionado beso, el pequeño rubio se soltó de la escoba y se giró, confiado en que el moreno le tenía bien sujeto y que volaban muy despacio, le echó los brazos al cuello profundizando el beso.  
\- Afirma la escoba –rió el moreno nervioso –Eso es, ahora voy a soltarla y tú la guiarás.  
\- ¡No!  
\- No es difícil, solo sostenla firme –Harry la soltó lentamente, dieron un pequeño bandazo, pero pronto el rubio la estabilizó.  
\- Estoy volando –dijo el chiquillo feliz – ¡Estoy volando, mestizo! –gritó el niño y Harry se rió en su nuca, besándole, la escoba dio otro bandazo más fuerte y Harry le ayudó a estabilizarla –No hagas eso…  
\- Lo siento –Harry la soltó de nuevo –Ahora inclínate un poco a la derecha para girar… no tan rápido… Eso es… Ahora mantenla derecha para regresar a las puertas de la mansión.  
\- No sé bajarla…  
\- Lo haré yo, solo guíala hasta allá. ¿Te ha gustado?  
\- Es genial, ¿podemos hacerlo de nuevo otro día?  
\- Sólo tienes que pedirlo.  
\- Un día por la noche, para volar entre las estrellas, ¿sí?  
\- Como quieras.  
\- Te quiero, mestizo –dijo el chiquillo en un susurro y Harry sonrió, ante la alegría del chiquillo.  
\- Sujétate, vamos a descender –y Harry aferró el mango de la escoba para guiarla en el descenso hasta que tocaron tierra.  
\- Gracias, mestizo –dijo el chiquillo dándole un beso en la mejilla, tan suave y tan sutil como el roce de unas alas de mariposa. Harry parpadeó, pero luego le sonrió.  
Un enfurecido Severus Snape se acercó a ellos, casi corriendo por el verde césped.  
\- ¿Estás loco?  
\- Severus…  
\- ¿Querías matarlo?  
\- Ha estado genial, señor Snape, casi tocamos las nubes y volé la escoba y…  
Los dos hombres se echaron a reír, mientras el pequeño rubio no dejaba de parlotear feliz.

**Notas de la Autora:**

Vamos, el otro capítulo será algido, así que preparense, y no juzguen tan pronto a harry, ¿de acuerdo?

besos  
Mine.


	16. Chapter 16

**NOTA DE PUBLICACIÓN:** **NO ES UNA TRADUCCIÓN.** _Quiero agradecer a mi gran amiga Belatrix_2009 o Profesora McGonagall por darme permiso de subir sus historias y poder compartirla con ustedes. _**NO ES UNA TRADUCCIÓN.**

**Resumen: **\- Creo que hemos encontrado un juguetito escondido en las habitaciones del Innombrable –dijo la voz de uno de los Aurores a sus espaldas.  
\- Ponedlo con los otros –dijo Harry, sin siquiera dignarse mirar.  
\- Suéltenme, malditos bastardos, cuando Tom los encuentre los va a…  
Harry se quedó estático por largos segundos, tratando de regular su respiración.  
¡Esa voz!  
\- ¡Cállate ya, mocoso del demonio! –le gritó otro de los Aurores.  
\- ¡Hazme callar tú, imbécil!  
Harry se dio vuelta lentamente… Y tuvo que aferrarse del escritorio para no caer, pues una flojedad había invadido sus piernas.

**FORO PRINCIPAL DE LA AUTORA: **http "dos puntos" / / laslagrimasdelfenix "punto" forumfree "punto" it

* * *

**Capitulo Dieciséis  
La primera vez**

* * *

Harry tuvo un momento de confusión cuando la puerta se abrió y vio al chico parado frente a él, le pareció en el primer momento que era su Dragón que venía a regañarle, nítidamente escuchó su voz enfadada.  
"¿A qué hora vendrás a la cama, León?"  
Pero en seguida todo se desvaneció, frente a él estaba el pequeño rubio, que se frotaba los ojos somnoliento con una mano, mientras la otra la tenía al costado y de ella colgando el peluche que jamás se separaba ahora de su dueño por las noches.  
\- ¿Mestizo? –le llamó casi en un susurro.  
\- ¿Qué sucede?  
\- Me metí en tu cama y no estabas, tuve una pesadilla.  
\- Ven acá, pequeño.  
El chico corrió y Harry se hizo hacia atrás en la silla y el chico se sentó en su regazo.  
\- ¿Qué has soñado?  
\- No lo sé… Es que fue muy extraño… Estaba en un lugar muy grande con mucha gente mirándome y un chico pequeño muy parecido a ti hablaba muy raro con una serpiente que yo le había arrojado.  
Harry tuvo un pequeño sobresalto, pero no lo demostró.  
\- ¿Te asustaste?  
\- Sí… Es que sentía que dentro de mí no quería que la serpiente dañara al chico pero por fuera me reía.  
\- Es lo que les pasa por ponerse a leer esas cosas de duendes y demás tonterías antes de dormir.  
\- Tal vez… ¿Mestizo? –Harry le vio morderse los labios.  
\- Sí.  
\- ¿Me dejas besarte?  
\- Sí.  
Pero Harry no se esperaba aquello, esperaba que el chico le diera uno de sus besos en la mejilla tan sutiles como el roce de las alas de una mariposa, pero el chico se levantó y se sentó a horcajadas sobre él y tomó su rostro entre las manos y buscó su boca, apretó sus labios contra los suyos y los delineó con su lengua.  
\- ¡Por favor! –escuchó la suplica tenue.  
Harry le rodeó la cintura y lo apretó un poco contra él y entreabrió sus labios. El chiquillo fue primero tímidamente introduciéndose en su boca, pero poco a poco el beso fue más demandante, hasta que no supo como se encontró besando al chico con pasión y le escuchó un leve gemido.  
Se separaron un poco y Draco apoyó la frente en la suya, Harry sentía la respiración agitada del pequeño y el leve temblor que había invadido el cuerpo de su pequeño rubio.  
\- ¡Por favor! –susurró el chiquillo y volvió a buscar la boca del moreno, Harry salió a su encuentro sin darse cuenta y se lo devolvió con la misma pasión con que era reclamado.  
Pronto Harry sintió como el pequeño restregaba sus nalgas sobre su entrepierna con desesperación. El moreno soltó una mano de la cintura del chiquillo y la deslizó hasta encontrar la dura erección del menor que gimió roncamente ante el contacto.  
\- ¡Draco debemos parar! –susurró Harry –Esto no está bien.  
\- Lo necesito, mestizo… De verdad… lo necesito… –decía entre beso y beso, mientras seguía restregándose salvajemente sobre él, Harry se había puesto tan duro que casi dolía.  
\- Pequeño, ya para.  
\- No puedo, mestizo… De verdad necesito que me folles…  
\- ¡Draco!  
\- Lo juro, lo necesito… Hace tanto tiempo que… ¡Por favor, fóllame!  
\- ¡Draco, basta, por favor! –Harry trataba de levantarse, pero tampoco quería parecer rudo, para no herirlo.  
\- Hace días que estoy muy duro todo el tiempo, desde el día que me llevaste a volar en escoba, mestizo, y por más que me masturbe o me meta bajo el chorro de agua fría no se me pasa… Quiero que me folles, te deseo mucho…  
El chico había ido desabotonando la camisa del moreno y deslizó sus suaves y frías manos sobre la piel del moreno. Para el hombre fue como un latigazo, las sensaciones le invadieron, parecía que su Dragón le hubiese estado tocando de nuevo.  
\- ¡Draco! –susurró y dejó de empujar para apartarlo.  
Los labios volvieron a invadir su boca, pero aquellas manos abandonaron su cuerpo, abrió los ojos y vio como el chiquillo deslizaba la camisa del pijama por sobre su cabeza y la dejaba caer al suelo.  
\- ¡No podemos!  
\- Quiero que lo hagas duro, mestizo, lo necesito…  
Draco volvió a pasear sus manos por el cuerpo del moreno y Harry tuvo que cerrar los ojos, sintió como su camisa se deslizaba y se la dejó sacar dócilmente. Sintió el peso del chico abandonar su cuerpo y lo vio sacarse el pantalón del pijama y volver a sentarse sobre él.  
\- ¡Acaríciame!  
Harry posó sus manos sobre la espalda del chiquillo y fue bajando en una caricia suave y sensual hasta llegar hasta sus nalgas que apretó suavemente.  
\- ¡Merlín Draco! –susurró Harry, y casi no fue consciente cuando el chiquillo se levantó un poco de sobre él, mientras lo seguía besando con loca pasión, sintió el jalón a sus pantalones y bóxer y levantó sus caderas para facilitar la tarea.  
Sintió la suave y fina mano tomar su dura erección y acariciarla con maestría.  
De pronto sintió como el pequeño rubio sin preparación ninguna guiaba rápidamente su erección hacia la pequeña entrada y se dejaba caer sobre ella. Sintió el cuerpo del chiquillo tensarse y el pequeño grito de dolor seguido de unos sollozos.  
\- ¡Draco!  
Percibió como el chiquillo llenaba de aire sus pulmones y comenzaba un movimiento lento subiendo y dejándose caer de nuevo.  
\- ¡Necesito que me beses! –susurró el chiquillo y Harry buscó sus labios y comenzó a besarlo con ternura – ¡Así no!  
\- ¿Cómo? –preguntó Harry con la voz ronca de deseo.  
\- Tom y Lucius lo hacen muy duro, me hacen daño.  
Harry notó su propio cuerpo tensarse de sobremanera y una furia lo invadió.  
\- ¿Y quieres que lo haga como ellos?  
\- Sí –el susurro se perdió en los labios del hombre.  
\- Quieres que sea rudo contigo, ¿no es así?  
\- Es que… Tom…  
Harry ya no escuchó más, el moreno se levantó bruscamente sosteniendo el cuerpo del chiquillo, de un manotazo apartó los papeles de encima del escritorio, dejó caer rudamente el cuerpo del muchacho sobre él. Draco gimió del dolor, mientras Harry se salía de él.  
\- ¿De verdad quieres que te trate como ellos?  
\- No sé… Sólo quiero que lo hagas fuerte…  
\- Te gusta realmente ser su perra, ¿verdad? –le dijo Harry con desprecio.  
\- ¿Mestizo?  
Harry flexionó las piernas del chico hasta apoyar sus pies sobre el escritorio y luego lo tomó de las caderas, jalándolo hasta la orilla del escritorio y de una sola vez le embistió, vio la cabeza del chico echarse hacia atrás, mientras gemía de dolor, sin esperar a que se acostumbrara comenzó a embestirlo con rudeza, poco a poco vio como la erección del chico disminuía con cada embestida, pero se obligó a no pensar en ello.  
Si le gustaba tanto de esa forma, pues que ahora se aguantase.  
Harry levantó la mirada y vio al chico morderse los labios, mientras unas lágrimas caían de sus ojos.  
\- Así te gusta, ¿verdad?  
El chico no contestó.  
\- Contesta, perra. Así es como te gusta, ¿no?  
Harry aumentó el ritmo de las embestidas, su rabia iba en aumento. Estaba encaprichado con aquel chiquillo, pero el maldito chico se iría cualquier día tras un tipo que le diera algo que deseara.  
El moreno jaló un poco más las caderas del chico y le embistió con más rudeza, desahogando su rabia y su frustración.  
\- Nunca más, ¿lo oyes? –dijo Harry, dándole una última y brutal embestida, derramándose dentro de él –Nunca más vuelvas a meterte en mi cama –se salió de él con rudeza, logrando que el chico dejara escapar otro gemido de dolor –Ahora vístete y lárgate. Fuera de mi vista.  
Los sollozos del chiquillo fueron como una acusación para Harry, le miró y vio los ojos llenos de lágrimas, la expresión de confusión en su rostro, lo vio levantarse lentamente del escritorio y comenzar a vestirse.  
\- ¿Mestizo?  
\- No me hables, ¿lo oyes? –le gritó, mientras acomodaba su propia ropa.  
\- ¿Por qué te has enfadado? ¿Qué hice mal? –sollozó el chico.  
Harry en dos zancadas le agarró de los brazos y lo zarandeó, el chico intentó levantar sus brazos para cubrirse el rostro, mientras cerraba los ojos con fuerza y jadeaba temblando de miedo.  
Harry lo soltó y el chico se tambaleó, pero se cubrió rápidamente la cara, no se movió. Y Harry se paralizó, toda su rabia se desvaneció de un plumazo al darse cuenta que el chico estaba esperando unos golpes o lo que fuera, pero dócilmente, sin moverse, sin intentar defenderse, pese al miedo que lo hacía temblar convulsivamente.  
El moreno tragó saliva y controló su respiración antes de acercarse y jalarlo de la cintura hasta pegarlo a su pecho, el pequeño rubio temblaba en sus brazos y sollozaba fuertemente.  
\- Shh, ya pequeño, lo…  
\- ¿Qué hice mal? –sollozó – ¿Por qué te has enfadado?  
\- Pues…  
\- ¿No lo hice bien? ¿No me quedé lo suficientemente quieto?  
\- ¿Draco?  
\- Yo pensé… Pensé que lo había hecho bien…  
\- ¿Draco?  
Algo en la cabeza del moreno trataba de conectar desesperadamente lo que preguntaba el rubio a algo normal, hasta que cayó en la cuenta que al parecer, no había nada de normal en lo que había pasado.  
\- ¿Draco?  
\- Lo siento, yo pensé que…  
Harry lo apartó un poco de su cuerpo y buscó sus ojos. Estos estaban llenos de terror.  
\- ¿Qué se supone debía pasar, Draco?  
\- Pensé que lo había hecho bien, me quedé quieto y aguanté el dolor, casi no me quejé, y ya ves, no terminé… Yo pensé que… que… –el chico volvió a sollozar – ¿Qué hice mal?  
\- Nada… No has hecho nada mal...  
Harry se dejó caer en una silla y luego jaló al rubio hasta sentarlo en sus rodillas.  
\- ¿Me castigarás?  
\- No –dijo el moreno, acariciando el suave cabello rubio.  
\- No quiero acostarme con alguien más, por favor –rogó el chiquillo –Me portaré mejor la próxima vez.  
\- No tendrás que acostarte con nadie, Draco, nunca más, ¿me entiendes? Tú elegirás con quien acostarte, pero antes debes aprender que esto no es correcto.  
El chico lo miró confundido.  
\- ¿Qué no es correcto?  
\- Que te… Olvídalo por el momento –dijo apretándolo contra su cuerpo.  
\- ¿Ya no estás enfadado?  
\- No.  
\- Mestizo, no quise hacer nada mal… Ni siquiera sé por qué te busqué, nunca lo había hecho antes, ¿sabes? –dijo buscando los ojos del moreno, Harry le devolvió la mirada.  
\- ¿Hacer qué?  
\- Buscar a Lucius o a Tom, siempre esperaba que me llamasen… ¿Fue lo que te molestó? ¿Qué te buscara?  
\- No, no fue eso –dijo besando sus labios suavemente.  
-¿Por qué me llamaste perra? –preguntó el chico y Harry lo miró, no había enfado o malicia en sus ojos, sino simple curiosidad.  
\- Es un… insulto… Lo siento.  
\- ¿Un insulto? –el chico parecía confundido de nuevo.  
\- No volveré a repetirlo, es que yo…  
\- No sé qué hago mal, mestizo, te lo juro –imploró el chico –No te enfades y déjame dormir contigo, ¿sí?  
Harry asintió con rudeza y lo apretó contra su pecho, sintiendo como el odio hacia Voldemort aumentaba a pasos agigantados. Necesitaba decírselo a su Dragón, pedirle perdón por no haber sabido antes del trocito de su esencia que había quedado allí en la tierra y al cual habían hecho tanto daño.  
Necesitaba pedirle perdón, perdón por no haber escuchado el llamado de sus sueños y haberlo buscado con ahínco, porque ahora sabía que había sido la magia del pequeño la que desesperadamente le pedía ayuda, aunque no se conociesen, aunque no se hubiesen visto antes, aunque él no hubiera sabido nunca de la existencia del pequeño muchacho, que ahora se adormecía sobre su pecho.  
Harry sacó su varita y convocó el peluche, el pequeño rubio lo apretó entre sus brazos y se acomodó mejor sobre sus rodillas, para quedarse luego dormido confiadamente en sus brazos.


	17. Chapter 17

**NOTA DE PUBLICACIÓN:** **NO ES UNA TRADUCCIÓN.** _Quiero agradecer a mi gran amiga Belatrix_2009 o Profesora McGonagall por darme permiso de subir sus historias y poder compartirla con ustedes. _**NO ES UNA TRADUCCIÓN.**

**Resumen: **\- Creo que hemos encontrado un juguetito escondido en las habitaciones del Innombrable –dijo la voz de uno de los Aurores a sus espaldas.  
\- Ponedlo con los otros –dijo Harry, sin siquiera dignarse mirar.  
\- Suéltenme, malditos bastardos, cuando Tom los encuentre los va a…  
Harry se quedó estático por largos segundos, tratando de regular su respiración.  
¡Esa voz!  
\- ¡Cállate ya, mocoso del demonio! –le gritó otro de los Aurores.  
\- ¡Hazme callar tú, imbécil!  
Harry se dio vuelta lentamente… Y tuvo que aferrarse del escritorio para no caer, pues una flojedad había invadido sus piernas.

**FORO PRINCIPAL DE LA AUTORA: **http "dos puntos" / / laslagrimasdelfenix "punto" forumfree "punto" it

* * *

**Capitulo Diecisiete  
Cumpleaños**

* * *

Draco no volvió a buscar a Harry para tener sexo, aunque seguía metiéndose en su cama todas las noches, y se apretaba contra él, para poder dormirse y no soñar con nada, se sentía tan seguro en los brazos del moreno.  
Se desperezó como un gatito remolón, haciendo que Harry tragara saliva, cada día le era más difícil contenerse y no abalanzarse sobre el pequeño rubio y poseerlo de nuevo.  
Draco al darse cuenta que Harry también estaba despierto le dio un beso en la mejilla,  
aquellos tan sutiles como el roce de la seda.  
\- Hola, mestizo.  
\- ¿Cuándo me llamarás Harry?  
\- No lo sé –dijo encogiéndose de hombros y sonriendo suavemente.  
\- ¿Draco?  
\- ¿Mmm? –dijo el chico recostando su cabeza en la almohada para poder mirar a Harry a los ojos mientras éste le hablaba.  
\- ¿También besabas a Tom o a Lucius al despertar?  
Harry vio la carita del chiquillo llenarse de confusión.  
\- No dormía con ellos. Nunca los besaba, a menos que ellos me lo pidieran… y eso solo sucedía cuando nos acostábamos. ¿Es malo que te bese?  
\- No, sólo pensé que… ¿Por qué no dormías con ellos?  
Harry vio al chico desviar la mirada.  
\- Es que no podía. Me daban miedo y…  
\- ¿Y?  
\- Siempre quedaba muy adolorido, ¿sabes? Nunca había dormido antes con nadie. Apenas terminaba corría a mi cuarto.  
Harry le acarició el cabello y susurró.  
\- ¿Por qué lo haces conmigo?  
\- Me gusta… Me… me siento seguro… ¿querido?  
\- Yo te quiero, pequeño –dijo Harry jalándolo de la cintura.  
\- ¿Me darías un beso?  
Harry buscó sus labios y los encontró entreabiertos, inició un beso suave y delicado que el chico trató de corresponder del mismo modo.  
\- ¿Lo hice bien? –preguntó el chico, cuando Harry se separó lentamente.  
\- Muy bien.  
El chico sonrió complacido.  
\- Debo levantarme ya.  
\- ¿Por qué tan temprano?  
\- Iremos a cortar rosas con Al, las últimas que quedan, para llevárselas al Dragón Blanco, ¿sabes?  
\- ¿Sabes que hoy es…?  
\- El cumpleaños de Al… Y el día en que murió el Dragón Blanco –dijo el chico cabizbajo, evitando la mirada del moreno.  
\- ¿Qué pasa?  
\- Nada, ¿te bañas conmigo? –sonrió aparentando una alegría que estaba lejos de sentir, a juzgar por el color oscuro y sin brillo de sus pupilas grises.  
\- Terminaremos besándonos como locos y jadeando como perros.  
Draco volvió a evitar la mirada del moreno.  
\- Tienes razón –y se levantó, dirigiéndose rápidamente a la ducha cogiendo ropa por primera vez en el camino, Harry entornó los ojos.

La gran fiesta que Al había planeado, resultó una sorpresa para todos, porque al niño ni siquiera se le había pasado por la mente invitar alguien ajeno a la casa. Lo que si la Mansión estaba plagada de gorros, serpentinas y cornetas que un muy enojado Severus Snape había comprado por docenas pensando que su pequeño Dragón llenaría la casa con los chiquillos de los alrededores o con los hijos de los miembros del ED.  
Aunque debía admitir que los dos chicos se lo pasaban fenomenal ellos solos, y no hacían falta más niños para producir un tremendo barullo, mientras la pequeñas Rose trataba de seguirlos e imitarles, siendo prácticamente ignorada por Al y recibiendo miradas de pena de Draco que tenía claro no podía acercarse a ella sin arriesgarse a recibir un disimulado empellón de su pelirrojo padre.  
Harry y Severus ya tenían dolor de cabeza, pero lo disimulaban lo mejor que podían. Pero los cornetazos, los gritos y las explosiones de los globos los tenían al borde de una insoportable jaqueca.  
Además, mucho no podían quejarse sin recibir unas furiosas miradas de Hermione y Molly Weasley que les recordaban a cada momento que aquello se suponía era una fiesta de niños.  
Ron se dejó caer al lado de Harry y Severus con expresión huraña, siguiendo las evoluciones del rubio que corría por todo el lugar con Aldebarán tocando unas cuantas cornetas cada uno y persiguiendo la snitch, saltando sobre muebles, quebrando vasos y rompiendo jarrones, para luego desternillarse de la risa.  
\- Sería hora que le pusieran orden, ya no es un niño –dijo Ron hoscamente.  
\- No seas ácido –dijo Harry –Es su primera fiesta de cumpleaños, hubieras visto las caras que puso al ver la decoración y lo demás.  
\- Claro, es un niño para una fiesta de cumpleaños, pero es mayor para acostarse contigo, ¿no?  
Harry le miró frunciendo el ceño severamente.  
\- No se acuesta conmigo –escupió.  
\- Vamos, no finjas que no se te abre de piernas –dijo Ron cabreado.  
\- No finjo nada, no lo hace, ¿sabes? –dijo Harry, poniéndose de pie.  
\- Sé que es tu casa, Harry, pero no estás pensando –Ron había elevado la voz y ninguno de los mayores se dio cuenta que el bullicio se había detenido repentinamente.  
\- ¿Qué no estoy pensando?  
\- Que es la perra de Voldemort y de seguro tiene sus mañas.  
\- No vuelvas a decir algo así.  
\- Tienes un niño, Harry, ¿te gustaría que terminara siendo como el maldito chiquillo?  
\- Draco es…  
Pero Harry no pudo terminar, un grito de pánico de Aldebarán los sacó de la discusión para ver como las cortinas habían empezado a arder. Severus y Ron corrieron en distintas direcciones del salón lanzando Aguamentis y tratando de sofocar el fuego. Harry corrió hasta su hijo, que se encontraba paralizado viendo la cortina arder a su lado.  
Jaló al pequeño hasta ponerlo lejos del fuego y luego procedió a rociar con su varita hasta apagarlo.  
Buscó seguidamente después al pequeño rubio y lo vio en medio del salón con ojos vacíos y supo inmediatamente que él lo estaba provocando. Corrió hacia él y lo tomó de los brazos obligándole a mirarle mientras le llamaba con fuerza.  
El chico logró fijar su mirada en Harry y el fuego desapareció casi al instante.  
Draco desvió su mirada hacia el pelirrojo que jadeaba un poco, se deshizo del agarre de Harry y echó a correr soltando lo que tenía en las manos y el gorro que Aldebarán había puesto sobre su cabeza fue arrojado violentamente también.  
\- ¡Draco! –llamó Al, intentando correr tras él.  
\- Se ha asustado, Al, déjalo solo un momento –dijo Harry al chico.  
\- ¡Draco no es malo! –gritó el niño y comenzó a llorar, luego corrió hacia Severus y se refugió en sus brazos.  
\- Bien, creo que la fiesta se ha terminado –dijo Severus con rabia y se encaminó en dirección a su despacho con un sollozante Aldebarán.  
\- No le has dado ninguna oportunidad, ¿verdad? Como tampoco se la diste a Draco nunca –dijo Harry, volviéndose hacia el pelirrojo.  
\- El hurón se ganó su puesto… Pero el chico no es Draco, Harry.  
\- Pero es solo un chiquillo.  
\- No lo es, Harry, ¿no lo ves? Se te mete en la cama…  
\- Pero no se acuesta conmigo, ¿no logras entenderlo?  
\- Yo sólo sé que lo quiero lejos de mi hija, es un maldito pervertido que…  
\- ¡Cállate! –gritó Harry, descompuesto –No le hará nada a Rose, ¿lo entiendes? No la tocará. Él no tiene la culpa de cómo fue criado y lo sabes, ¿verdad?  
\- Ya está podrido como todos los Mortífagos.  
\- El pequeño fue hecho de la magia de Draco, para mí eso es importante y lo defenderé con uñas y dientes, si tú no quieres verle más, pues vete. Renuncia y refúgiate en el mundo muggle si te place, pero él no se mueve de este lugar, ¿queda entendido?  
\- Pues bien…  
\- Vamos Ron, cálmate ya –decidió intervenir Hermione –Harry tiene razón, el chico se ha portado bien, no ha dado ningún tipo de problema o algún mal ejemplo a Aldebarán.  
\- ¿Te pones de su lado? –Ron se volvió hacia su esposa.  
\- Sí, es Draco de algún modo… Y el Draco Malfoy que conocimos amaba a Harry por sobre todas las cosas, y eso debes aceptarlo, jamás hubiese dañado a Harry a sabiendas. El chico no debe ser tan diferente en el fondo si fue creado de su magia.  
\- No te pido que te relaciones con él, sólo déjalo en paz –dijo Harry, dando media vuelta y saliendo en busca del rubio.  
\- Tú decides, Ron, ¿nos quedamos a ayudar a Harry en la guerra o nos vamos y nos escondemos por allí? Piensa en Rose, no hay lugar más seguro que este lugar.  
\- ¡Maldita sea! –gruñó el pelirrojo, tomó a su hija en brazos y salió en dirección a su cuarto.  
Molly y Hermione intercambiaron una mirada de alivio, aunque suponían que eso no había quedado allí.

Harry encontró al pequeño rubio en su cuarto, tirado sobre la cama boca abajo, abrazado a su ahora eterno compañero, sollozando silenciosamente. Harry se sentó en la cama y acarició su cabello.  
\- ¿Draco?  
\- Quiero estar solo…  
\- Vamos, pequeño…  
\- ¿Le hago mal a Aldebarán de algún modo?  
\- Por supuesto que no.  
\- ¿Qué hice mal esta vez?  
\- Nada, pequeño –dijo Harry tratando de voltear al rubio para que le mirara –No has hecho nada malo… Lo que pasa es que la guerra nos tiene nerviosos a todos, ¿sabes?  
\- Yo no pedí ser la perra de Tom, ni siquiera sabía lo que eso significaba hasta que se lo pregunté al señor Snape…  
\- ¿Se lo has preguntado? –el moreno tuvo que cerrar los ojos con fuerza.  
\- Pero ahora lo sé.  
\- Pero, Draco…  
\- Es que tú me llamaste así… Y yo no sabía lo que significaba… Yo…  
\- ¿Draco?  
\- ¿Soy tan despreciable por haberme acostado con ellos?  
\- Verás, pequeño….  
\- No hubiera podido evitarlo aunque hubiese sabido que era incorrecto…  
\- Ya lo sé, pequeño.  
\- Déjame solo, mestizo.  
\- Pero aun no cortamos el pastel y Al…  
\- No saldré de aquí, no quiero molestar a nadie más… No quiero manchar a Al…  
\- Draco, olvida lo que dijo Ron, ya verás que pronto te acepta al igual que los demás.  
\- No quiero ensuciar a tu hijo con mis mañas…  
\- No lo haces…  
\- Déjame ahora, mestizo, de verdad quiero estar solo.  
\- Siempre te enojas cuando te trato como un niño, pero ahora me estás demostrando lo que eres, solo un chiquillo de catorce años que…  
\- Quince.  
\- ¿Qué?  
\- Que ya tengo quince –dijo el pequeño, escondiendo más el rostro de Harry.  
\- Pero… ¿Cuándo los cumpliste? –el chico guardó silencio –Dime cuándo, Draco.  
\- No quiero… Te enfadarás.  
\- No puedo enfadarme porque cumplas años, pequeño.  
\- Sí lo harás, como cuando te dije que yo era Draco Malfoy, ¿recuerdas?  
\- Mmm…  
\- Tú aún no me crees que así me llamo.  
\- Claro que te creo –dijo Harry riendo, jalándolo y volviéndolo hacia él.  
\- Pues… –Draco se limpiaba las lágrimas de la carita, y trataba de evitar hacer pucheros, él quería ser un hombre, no un chiquillo frente a los ojos de Harry.  
\- ¿Cuándo fue?  
\- Pues… ¿Hoy?  
\- ¡Hoy! ¿Ahora?  
\- Te dije que te enfadarías –bufó el chico, intentando zafarse.  
\- ¿Por qué crees que eso me enfadaría?  
\- Pues es el cumpleaños de Al y cuando murió tu Draco y…  
-¿Por eso no me lo habías dicho?  
\- No quería que te enfadaras.  
\- No me enfado –dijo el moreno jalándolo y pegándolo contra su pecho. Buscó la boca del chiquillo y comenzó a besarlo, primero con dulzura, después más apasionadamente, el chico levantó los brazos y aferró el cuello del moreno. Harry deslizó una mano y aferró la cadera del chico, jalándolo hasta él.  
Cuando sintió que el pequeño rubio levantaba las caderas para ir a su encuentro fue cuando se dio cuenta de lo que estaba provocando, dándole la razón a su pelirrojo amigo, así que se incorporó un poco y susurró sobre los labios del chiquillo.  
\- Si es tu cumpleaños, ¿quieres ir por esos jeans negros que tanto deseas?  
\- ¿Iremos con Al? Por favor, quiero ir con él y que vayamos a cenar hamburguesas, ¿sí? Dice Al que son deliciosas y que puedes comerlas con las manos y echarles un montón de cosas que no me acuerdo como se llaman y se comen con papitas fritas y…  
\- De acuerdo, de acuerdo –rió el moreno –Date una ducha, que estás lleno de dulce, los llevaré a cenar y esta noche volaremos entre las estrellas, ¿de acuerdo? Tú y yo solos.  
\- Sí –susurró el chico dejando que Harry le diera un rápido y dulce beso antes de incorporarse y salir de la habitación.


	18. Chapter 18

**NOTA DE PUBLICACIÓN:** **NO ES UNA TRADUCCIÓN.** _Quiero agradecer a mi gran amiga Belatrix_2009 o Profesora McGonagall por darme permiso de subir sus historias y poder compartirla con ustedes. _**NO ES UNA TRADUCCIÓN.**

**Resumen: **\- Creo que hemos encontrado un juguetito escondido en las habitaciones del Innombrable –dijo la voz de uno de los Aurores a sus espaldas.  
\- Ponedlo con los otros –dijo Harry, sin siquiera dignarse mirar.  
\- Suéltenme, malditos bastardos, cuando Tom los encuentre los va a…  
Harry se quedó estático por largos segundos, tratando de regular su respiración.  
¡Esa voz!  
\- ¡Cállate ya, mocoso del demonio! –le gritó otro de los Aurores.  
\- ¡Hazme callar tú, imbécil!  
Harry se dio vuelta lentamente… Y tuvo que aferrarse del escritorio para no caer, pues una flojedad había invadido sus piernas.

**FORO PRINCIPAL DE LA AUTORA: **http "dos puntos" / / laslagrimasdelfenix "punto" forumfree "punto" it

* * *

**Capitulo Dieciocho  
Anthony Goldstein**

* * *

Ir de compras con el pequeño rubio, fue una diversión y una tortura a la vez para Harry, verlo allí desfilando ante el espejo y ante él para mostrarle la ropa que se probaba era divertido y sensual, lo que no le parecía nada de divertido era el corro de mirones que se juntaba para contemplarlo. Y el pequeño Al sería tan terriblemente sensual como el pequeño rubio en algunos pocos años más.  
El pequeño Al se movía imitando los movimientos de su joven compañero, provocando la risa en el moreno. Intentaba enojarse, pero como alguna vez le recordara el pequeño rubio, él no era su Dragón y debería aceptarlo tal y como era.  
Él era así, sin más. Tan parecido y tan diferente a su Dragón. De seguro que su Draco, se habría encerrado en el probador, y ni por todos sus ruegos hubiera salido de él, menos moviéndose como el pequeño rubio lo hacía y ni hablar de hacerlo delante de un grupo de mirones.  
Pese a todo su Draco era muy tímido y celoso de su intimidad.  
Harry se dijo que su Draco tampoco se hubiera arrojado sobre él, poniendo esa carita de ruego, sentándose a horcajadas sobre él.  
\- Harry, ¿puedo llevarme los dos? No logro decidirme. ¿Tú qué dices?  
Harry inconscientemente llevó sus manos a las caderas del pequeño rubio y las acarició durante unos segundos. ¿De qué le hablaba el chico? No podía concentrarse con él sentado sobre su entrepierna con esos jeans tan ajustados, modelando su firme y redondo trasero.  
\- ¿Harry?  
\- ¿Cuáles dos?  
El chico se cruzó de brazos enojado e hizo un puchero y vio a su hijo rodar los ojos.  
\- De los jeans, papá, Draco dice si puede llevarse los negros y los blancos, ¿en que estás pensando?  
\- Ehh… –bueno no podía decirle a su hijo que no podía pensar con el chico sobre él, ¿no?  
\- ¿Harry?  
\- Puedes llevarte los dos.  
\- Gracias mestizo –dijo el chico, rozándole los labios en un rápido beso, lo vio levantarse de un salto y correr con Al detrás hacia los probadores.  
\- ¿Señor?  
\- Lleváremos los negros y los blancos… Mmm… Incluya además, los marrones y los azules en el mismo modelo y ambas tallas.  
La vendedora puso una sonrisa de oreja a oreja.  
\- ¿Y las poleras?  
\- Todas las que se han probado.  
\- ¿Todas?  
\- Si, procure que sean las mismas en las dos tallas, ¿de acuerdo?  
\- Por supuesto, señor.  
\- ¿Harry? –escuchó el grito del pequeño rubio y estuvo a punto de sacar la varita cuando vio aparecer al chiquillo con una cazadora negra y un par de botas en las manos, por supuesto Al venía detrás con unas iguales.  
Harry dejó salir el aire que tenía retenido en los pulmones.  
\- Menudo grito, me has asustado –se quejó el moreno y miró de reojo como la vendedora se llevaba una mano al pecho, parecía que también se había asustado.  
\- Lo siento –se rió el chiquillo, acompañado de Al – ¿No te parece que son las botas más lindas que has visto?  
\- Mmm… –eran unas botas negras a media pierna con unos pequeños flecos que colgaban de los costados –Personalmente no.  
\- ¿No? –preguntó el chiquillo y le echó una mirada a Al, ambos rodaron los ojos. Harry sonrió.  
\- ¡Papá! –se quejó el chiquillo –Si Draco dice que son lindas es porque lo son.  
\- De acuerdo, no pienso discutir, ¿son para los jeans?  
\- Claro, y se verán bien con ambos –dijo el pequeño rubio.  
\- Y la cazadora completará el atuendo, ¿no?  
\- Por supuesto –dijo el pequeño rubio, mirándolo con mirada suplicante y moviendo sus largas pestañas –Claro si es que te parece…  
\- Me parece, ¿se las han probado?  
\- Sip –contestaron los dos chicos, tratando de que no se notara la sonrisa de satisfacción que se les estaba dibujando en la cara.  
\- Señorita, nos llevamos las botas y las cazadoras.  
\- Por supuesto, señor –la vendedora estaba más que contenta y Harry supo que la chica ya estaba calculando el cheque con las comisiones que aumentarían suculentamente su cheque a final de mes.  
\- Déjenme ver… Creo que les harán falta un par de zapatillas más y unas mochilas. A elegirlas, muévanse, se nos hace tarde.  
\- ¡Sí! –gritaron los dos chicos y volaron a escogerlas  
\- ¿Tiene chalecos? –preguntó Harry y la vendedora voló hacia el otro lado de la tienda tan feliz como los chiquillos.

Harry se los llevó después a comer hamburguesas, los dos chiquillos no dejaban de parlotear sobre la ropa que se habían comprado.  
\- Nunca he usado bóxer –escuchó que le decía Al, al pequeño rubio.  
\- Son cómodos y calientitos en invierno, además ya era hora, no eres un bebé –le dijo el chico y vio como su hijo se esponjaba como un pavo real –Tampoco es que seas muy grande –atajo el pequeño rubio, pero su hijo no se enojó.  
\- Pero algún día seré tan hermoso como tú –le dijo Al con una sonrisa.  
\- Nop, serás tan hermoso como tu papá –dijo el chico.  
\- Tú eres igual a papi, he visto fotos suyas, ¿sabes?  
\- Bueno… Entonces serás tan hermoso como nosotros dos –concedió el pequeño rubio.  
\- Me gustaría tener tus ojos.  
\- Los tuyos son más bonitos, con ese verde esmeralda.  
\- ¿Tú crees?  
\- ¿No te lo estoy diciendo? –vio como el pequeño rubio rodaba los ojos –Hacen que te veas lindo.  
Harry vio como su hijo sonreía satisfecho.

Entraron como una tromba en la cocina de la mansión, y se abalanzaron sobre Severus, hablando los dos a la vez y enseñándole los montones de paquetes que llevaban en las manos.  
\- Y jeans.  
\- Y botas negras.  
\- Tenemos cazadoras.  
\- Papá me ha comprado bóxer.  
\- Son negros –agregaba el pequeño rubio.  
\- Y mochilas.  
\- Ya… Ya… Calmados –les gritaba Severus Snape –Tenemos visitas –dijo el profesor de Pociones, echándole una mirada a Harry, recién el moreno dejó de contemplar embelesado a sus dos rubios y volteó hacia la mesa de la cocina, donde sentado se encontraba Anthony Goldstein, acompañado de Ron, Hermione y la señora Weasley, ambos chicos habían dejado de alborotar. Al se adelantó y le estampó un beso en la mejilla a Anthony.  
\- Hola, tío Tony.  
\- Hola, pequeño Al, feliz cumpleaños –dijo entregándole un paquete –Vine para tu fiesta, pero habían salido.  
\- Pues… –Al le echó una venenosa mirada a su tío Ron –Estaba aburrida, así que nos fuimos de compras y luego a comer hamburguesas para celebrar nuestros cumpleaños.  
\- ¿Nuestros cumpleaños?  
\- Pues… –Al se volvió hacia Harry.  
\- Hola Anthony –saludó Harry –Te presento a Draco.  
\- Ah, tu pequeño invitado –dijo el castaño, mirando de pies a cabeza al pequeño rubio que retrocedió un par de pasos ante la fría mirada del hombre.  
\- No es un invitado –se quejó el pequeño Al.  
Anthony dio unos pasos hacia Draco.  
\- Así veo, ¿así que estás de cumpleaños? Lamento no haberlo sabido para traerte algo.  
Harry sintió las miradas de todos clavarse en él interrogativas.  
\- No te preocupes –dijo Harry hacia el castaño –Draco no lo había dicho, no quería causar interferencias, por eso no lo había dicho.  
\- ¿Y cuántos has cumplido?  
\- Quince –dijo el pequeño rubio, con voz insegura. Sentía la mirada del hombre recorrerlo de pies a cabeza.  
\- ¿Les sirvo algo, chicos? –dijo Molly acercándose al pequeño rubio –Feliz cumpleaños, mañana haremos tarta y apagarás la velitas.  
\- Gracias –se volvió a Harry – ¿Puedo ir al cuarto?  
\- Si vayan a dejar esas bolsas y después si gustan bajan, yo llevaré esas –dijo Harry al pequeño rubio, al ver que el chiquillo intentaba tomar las que él había dejado en el suelo.  
Estaba a punto de salir cuando el pequeño rubio se volvió y caminó hacia la mesa y se paró frente a Hermione, pero evitando mirar a Ron.  
\- Le he comprado algo a Rose –dijo con voz entrecortada – ¿Está bien si se lo doy?  
\- Claro, cariño, has sido muy amable.  
\- Aquí está –dijo alargándole una bolsa a Hermione.  
\- ¿No se lo darás tú?  
El pequeño rubio negó con la cabeza y dejó la bolsa sobre la mesa, se giró y salió rápidamente seguido de Al.  
Hermione abrió la bolsa, dentro venía un vestido de mezclilla, unos calcetines blancos y unos zapatitos de charol negros. Todo de la más fina calidad.  
\- ¡Oh Harry!  
\- Ni intentes agradecérmelo, hemos pasado por la tienda y se ha enamorado del conjunto –rió Harry –Y me ha pedido empleo, para poder pagarlo, tendrá que pasar un mes limpiando el jardín.  
\- Oh –exclamaron las dos mujeres a la vez y Ron se mordió los labios.  
\- No me habías dicho que tu pequeño invitado era igual a Draco Malfoy –dijo el castaño con voz fría.  
\- ¿No?  
\- No.  
\- Pues… No tiene mucha importancia, ¿o sí? –fingió indiferencia el moreno, sentándose al lado de Severus –Supongo que te lo podré contar ahora.  
\- No es necesario, el señor Snape y Ron me lo han dicho ya. ¿Vas a traer a todos los juguetitos de Voldemort a vivir contigo?  
\- Como ya sabrás, el chico fue hecho de la magia de Draco y…  
\- Y te calienta la cama, ¿no?  
Harry levantó la cabeza y por un segundo miró furioso a su amigo Ron.  
\- ¿Me acompañas al despacho? –dijo poniéndose en pie. Hizo un floreo con la varita y los paquetes desaparecieron.  
\- Claro.

¿Era la voz de Harry? ¿Por qué sonaba tan enojada? Encaminó sus pasos hacia el ventanal del despacho, estaba abierto y pudo divisar las figuras dentro. Eran el hombre castaño y el mestizo.  
\- No me acuesto con él –dijo airadamente el moreno.  
\- ¿Por eso lo trajiste? ¿Por qué es igual a tu rubio?  
\- Si lo traje por eso, pero no para acostarme con él, tenía curiosidad y… quería saber por qué se parecía tanto a mi Dragón.  
\- No se parece, es la copia exacta del maldito Slytherin, Harry.  
\- Esta discusión no tiene sentido, Anthony, es un chiquillo.  
\- Y por ese chiquillo es por lo que no me has buscado en todo este tiempo, ¿no? ¿Me has cambiado por la maldita perra de Voldemort?  
\- Anthony me estás cansando –la voz del moreno tenía un claro grado de fastidio, el pequeño rubio se estremeció, solo había visto así al moreno en una sola ocasión, el día que se había acostado con él. Pero parecía que el hombre castaño, también había notado el cabreo en el moreno porque se acercó al mestizo y le rodeó con los brazos y lo besó en la boca.  
El pequeño rubio sintió como toda su sangre se agolpaba en su rostro y sintió como cosquilleaba todo su cuerpo, antes de que se diera cuenta los vidrios del ventanal estallaron en mil pedazos, dio unos pasos atrás y levantó la mirada, Harry le estaba mirando fijamente y el hombre castaño le observaba con mal disimulada rabia.  
\- Draco, ven acá –llamó el moreno.  
\- No puedo –dijo el pequeño rubio, agradeciendo que tenía una excusa para no acercarse –Siento lo del ventanal, señor Harry –dijo recalcando las últimas palabras –Estaba jugando con el balón de fútbol –Harry entornó los ojos, porque el dichoso balón no se veía por ningún lado.  
\- Acércate.  
\- No puedo –repitió, e indicó sus pies descalzos.  
Harry hizo un floreo con su varita y los vidrios volvieron a su estado anterior, pero mientras eso sucedía el pequeño rubio había desaparecido.  
\- Harry, ¿te vienes conmigo al departamento? –preguntó el castaño, apenas conteniendo la rabia.  
\- Esta noche no, Tony, es el aniversario de la muerte de mi Dragón, ¿recuerdas?  
\- Y el chiquillo te dará un buen revolcón, ¿no?  
\- Vete, vete, antes de que realmente me fastidies, ¿has escuchado?  
\- ¿Harry?  
\- Vete, Tony, si sabes lo que te conviene, vete ahora.


	19. Chapter 19

**NOTA DE PUBLICACIÓN:** **NO ES UNA TRADUCCIÓN.** _Quiero agradecer a mi gran amiga Belatrix_2009 o Profesora McGonagall por darme permiso de subir sus historias y poder compartirla con ustedes. _**NO ES UNA TRADUCCIÓN.**

**Resumen: **\- Creo que hemos encontrado un juguetito escondido en las habitaciones del Innombrable –dijo la voz de uno de los Aurores a sus espaldas.  
\- Ponedlo con los otros –dijo Harry, sin siquiera dignarse mirar.  
\- Suéltenme, malditos bastardos, cuando Tom los encuentre los va a…  
Harry se quedó estático por largos segundos, tratando de regular su respiración.  
¡Esa voz!  
\- ¡Cállate ya, mocoso del demonio! –le gritó otro de los Aurores.  
\- ¡Hazme callar tú, imbécil!  
Harry se dio vuelta lentamente… Y tuvo que aferrarse del escritorio para no caer, pues una flojedad había invadido sus piernas.

**FORO PRINCIPAL DE LA AUTORA: **http "dos puntos" / / laslagrimasdelfenix "punto" forumfree "punto" it

* * *

**Capitulo Diecinueve  
Volando entre las estrellas**

* * *

Harry se dejó caer en el sofá del despacho y selló la entrada de la chimenea, no tenía ninguna gana de que el castaño regresara y seguir con la discusión. Además necesitaba pensar.  
Era el segundo estallido de magia que provocaba su pequeño rubio en apenas unas horas. Parecía que sucedía cuando el pequeño se enfadaba o cuando se sentía acorralado… ¿Qué había provocado este último? ¿El beso que le había dado Tony? ¿Es que acaso su pequeño Dragón se había puesto celoso?  
A su pesar sonrió. ¡Cuan distinto era de su Dragón! Draco jamás demostraba sus celos, se limitaba a dar la media vuelta cuando se encontraba a Tony coqueteándole y claro le cortaba el sexo al menos por una semana, pero ni media palabra de que estuviera celoso: "Los malfoy no sentimos celos", le recordaba. "Eso es para gente inferior"  
Unos suaves golpecitos en la puerta lo sacaron de sus pensamientos.  
\- Adelante.  
\- ¿Ya se ha ido? –preguntó el chiquillo, entrando y cerrando tras él, Harry entornó los ojos, el pequeño rubio se había cambiado y traía el pelo húmedo y el aroma a perfume, uno que había comprado aquella tarde, llegaba hasta sus fosas nasales.  
\- Sí, ya se ha ido –murmuró el moreno.  
Vio como el pequeño rubio se paseaba por el despacho, con los movimientos más sensuales que le había visto hasta ese momento.  
\- ¿Saldrás con él esta noche? –preguntó el chico como al descuido.  
\- Creí que nosotros teníamos una cita –dijo Harry –Para ir a volar, ¿recuerdas?  
\- Pensé que te gustaría más salir con él –su voz era pausada, y se dirigía hacia él con toda sensualidad, el chiquillo se sentó a horcajadas sobre el moreno y le echó los brazos al cuello.  
\- ¿Ah, sí? ¿Por qué?  
\- Te acuestas con él, ¿no?  
\- ¿No te han dicho que a veces eres muy directo?  
\- ¿Qué tiene ese hombre que no tenga yo? –preguntó el chico, atrapando la boca del moreno con la suya.  
Harry le devolvió el beso apasionado que el chiquillo le estaba dando, y evitó por todos los medios echarse a reír, su pequeño rubio estaba celoso, celoso, enfadado y muy, muy excitado.  
Lo apartó un poco y acarició las caderas apretadas en los jeans ajustadísimos.  
\- ¿Estás celoso?  
\- ¿Te acuestas con él? –preguntó con voz ligeramente alterada, y Harry supo que hacía esfuerzos para que esta siguiera sonando sensual.  
\- Me acostaba con él… Antes de que llegaras tú –le susurró el moreno, buscando la boca del chiquillo.  
\- No lo vuelvas a hacer –ordenó su pequeño rubio y Harry rió bajo los labios del chiquillo.  
\- ¿Por qué no?  
\- Porque si lo haces me enfadaré, ¿lo oyes?  
\- No eres quien para decirme qué hacer, pequeño Dragón –dijo serio el moreno.  
El pequeño rubio detuvo sus besos, dejó de frotarse contra el moreno y se cruzó de brazos enfadado.  
\- ¿Qué mierda tiene él que no tenga yo? –bufó molesto, mas de pronto se puso en pie y caminó rápidamente hacia la puerta, Harry solo quería molestarlo un ratito, no pretendía que se enfadara, corrió hacia él, lo tomó del brazo y lo giró hacia él.  
Se quedó un tanto envarado al ver los grises ojos cuajados de lágrimas.  
\- ¿Qué pasa? –preguntó asustado.  
\- ¡Suéltame! Ya sé por qué te gusta acostarte con él –le gritó enojado.  
\- ¿Qué dices?  
\- Te doy asco –sollozó el chico –No te acuestas conmigo porque era la perra de Tom –dijo tratando de deshacerse del agarre del moreno, que se había quedado paralizado –Pero ya lo he entendido… Puedes quedarte con él, yo me voy, ¿lo escuchas? Volveré con Tom, volveré con él, ese es mi lugar, ¿no?  
\- Tranquilo, mi pequeño rubio, no es así, no es como crees –rogó el moreno.  
\- Te doy asco, suéltame ya.  
\- No me das asco, pequeño Dragón –dijo el moreno y buscó su boca, el pequeño se removió un momento en sus brazos y luego le echó los brazos al cuello, devolviendo la caricia.  
\- Acuéstate conmigo –dijo el pequeño rubio, bajo sus labios.  
\- Quiero que vayamos a volar –dijo el moreno, acariciando la espalda del pequeño en sus brazos.  
\- ¿Te acostarás conmigo?  
\- Sí –suspiró el moreno vencido. Jaló al pequeño Dragón hasta el jardín, y con un Accio atrajo su escoba, se montó en ella y jaló al pequeño rubio sentándolo frente a él y aferrando su cintura –Solo déjame llevarte a volar entre las estrellas.  
El pequeño rubio le echó los brazos al cuello y apoyó su cara en su hombro.  
\- No me tengas asco, mestizo.  
\- Jamás podría sentir asco de ti, mi pequeño Dragón.  
Harry alzó el vuelo y voló muy alto, sonrió, su pequeño no hacia más que besarlo y mirarse en sus ojos. Estabilizó la escoba y la sostuvo firme con sus rodillas deslizó sus manos hasta agarrar las firmes nalgas del chico con ellas y atraerlo hacia él, el chiquillo levantó sus piernas y las enrolló en su cintura. El moreno podía sentir, pese a los ajustados jeans, la erección atrapada en ellos.  
\- Tendrás que aprender, mi pequeño rubio –le susurró Harry, volviendo a besarlo.  
\- ¿Aprender qué? –preguntó el chiquillo, levantando su mirada y fijándola en sus ojos nuevamente.  
\- Ha hacer el amor –volvió a susurrarle el moreno.  
\- Yo… yo sé –dijo inseguro el chico.  
\- No lo que hacías con Tom o Lucius, no quiero sexo, pequeño Dragón, o un buen revolcón… Quiero hacer el amor contigo, ¿entiendes?  
\- No…  
\- Yo te enseñaré –susurró el moreno, acariciando la espalda del menor.  
\- ¿Cómo lo hacías con el Dragón blanco? –preguntó el chico asustado.  
\- No, tú no eres mi Dragón blanco… Eres mi pequeño rubio, mi pequeño Dragón. Será nuevo para los dos, ¿de acuerdo?  
\- ¿Te gusto porque soy como él?  
\- Me gustas porque eres tú.  
\- Nunca seré como él, mestizo –dijo el chico en un susurro, ocultando su cabeza en el pecho del moreno.  
\- Si fueras como él, no me gustarías tanto como lo haces, ¿sabes?  
\- Pero tú lo amabas…  
\- Y lo sigo amando, pequeño rubio, él siempre ocupará un lugar en mi corazón… ¿lo entiendes?  
\- ¿Y hay un rinconcito para mí? Digo, en tu corazón, ¿hay un lugarcito para mí?  
\- Eres el único que nunca ha sentido celos de Draco, ¿lo sabías?  
\- ¿Celos? ¿Por qué habría de sentir celos de él? –preguntó el pequeño rubio confuso, mirando a Harry otra vez a los ojos –Tú le amabas, ¿no? Y tuvieron a Al… Pero ahora él no está aquí… ¿Por qué tendría que sentir celos de un muerto?  
\- Porque sigo enamorado de él…  
\- ¿Y eso es malo? –preguntó el chiquillo.  
\- No sé, dime tú –dijo el moreno, aguantando la respiración, el pequeño rubio se revolvió inquieto sobre la escoba.  
\- ¿Tú me quieres?  
\- Sí…  
\- Porque soy yo y no tu Dragón, ¿cierto?  
\- Porque eres tú y no eres como mi Dragón.  
\- Entonces no me importa, él ocupa su lugar y yo me busco el mío y ya está. Sólo dime si hay espacio para mí, ¿lo hay?  
\- Un lugar muy grande si sabes ganártelo y lo estás haciendo muy bien.  
\- ¿Y cómo lo hago?  
\- Sigue siendo tú.  
\- Oh, eso es fácil –rió el chiquillo recuperando de golpe todo su buen humor y su sensualidad.  
Buscó la boca del moreno, besándolo de una forma por demás demandante.  
\- Mira las estrellas, mi pequeño rubio.  
El chico levantó la cabeza y Harry hundió su boca en el cuello del muchachito y comenzó a besarlo, lamerlo y morderlo suavemente en el cuello, ¿cuántas veces le había pedido a Draco que hicieran eso y el rubio se había reído de él?  
\- Están muy brillantes, mestizo –suspiró el chico, dejando escapar unos suaves gemidos.  
\- ¿Mucho?  
\- Sí, mucho.  
\- ¿Nos vamos al cuarto? –preguntó Harry en un susurro.  
\- Sí –murmuró a su vez el pequeño rubio buscando la mirada del ojiverde –Pero son casi las doce, mestizo.  
\- ¿Y? –preguntó el moreno, volviendo a besar al chico en la boca.  
\- Tu cita con el Dragón blanco –susurró el menor.  
\- Desde hoy las haré por la mañana –susurró el moreno, apretando el pequeño cuerpo contra él –Desde hoy las noches serán tuyas.  
\- ¡Oh, mestizo! –dijo el pequeño, aferrándose más a su cuello –Haces que sienta miles de cosas dentro de mí.

Una figura les contemplaba desde el suelo, apoyada su mano sobre una lápida de mármol blanco.  
\- Estarás contento, ¿no Dragón? –dijo al ver como la escoba se encaminaba hacia la casa –Creo que hoy no habrá cita de medianoche, el pequeño Dragón tendrá ocupado a nuestro enamorado Gryffindor… Solo espero que no te busque a ti en él, no quiero que mi pequeño bebé Dragón sufra. Para eso tienes que ayudarme, ¿de acuerdo? –sonrió el viejo Profesor de Pociones –Nada de ponerte celoso –rió –A veces pienso que tú se lo has enviado, si es así… Gracias… Creo que me daré una escapadita a Hogwarts y le daré las buenas nuevas a nuestro lobo.  
Severus Snape besó la lápida de mármol y susurró  
\- Ya es hora de que descanses, mi pequeño Dragón blanco, tu Gryffindor está en buenas manos.

Harry hizo un pequeño floreo con su varita y el ventanal de la habitación se abrió de par en par, su pequeño rubio ni siquiera tuvo miedo al ver por donde iban a entrar, seguía acariciando su nuca.  
\- Wow –dijo el chiquillo al bajarse de la escoba dentro de la habitación. Harry dejó la escoba apoyada contra una mesita y alargó el brazo jalando al pequeño rubio hasta él. Comenzó a besarlo apasionadamente mientras deslizaba la polera del chiquillo hasta quitársela.  
Lo apretó contra su cuerpo y lo fue llevando hasta la cama hasta lograr sentarlo, lo recostó y comenzó a desabrochar el jeans, jalándolo luego al igual que el bóxer, hasta sacárselo, liberando así la erección de un poco asustado chiquillo.  
\- Acuéstate –ordenó Harry, el pequeño rubio se deslizó por la cama hasta apoyar su cabeza entre las almohadas – ¿Por qué estás asustado? –preguntó Harry, recostándose sobre el desnudo muchacho.  
\- La otra vez te enfadaste –murmuró el chico bajo los demandantes labios del moreno.  
\- No me enfadaré esta vez, solo que no quiero que hablemos del pasado, ni de lo que hacías con Lucius o con Tom, esta noche es nuestra, ¿de acuerdo?  
\- Sí.  
\- Y no reprimas nada de lo que sientas, si deseas, gemir, hazlo, si deseas acariciarme o moverte, hazlo, ¿has entendido?  
\- Pero Tom y Lucius…  
\- Olvídate de ellos, te dije que te enseñaría ha hacer el amor, que aprenderíamos juntos como hacerlo nosotros dos, ¿de acuerdo?  
El pequeño rubio asintió y le echó los brazos al cuello, dándole un beso ardiente al moreno que suspiró de placer.  
\- Eso es, mi pequeño Dragón, haz lo que desees.  
\- Te quiero, más que a nadie –le dijo el chiquillo, mirándose en las orbes esmeraldas.  
\- Yo también te quiero, mi niño bello –dijo el ojiverde, comenzando a deslizar sus labios por la mandíbula del chico, llegando hasta su cuello, donde fue depositando unos suaves besitos y mordiscos, provocando unos gemidos deliciosos y risillas.  
\- ¿Qué pasa? –preguntó el moreno contagiado un poco por la risa del chico.  
\- Me haces cosquillas y se siente muy rico –dijo el chico, acariciando los brazos del moreno.  
\- Ya, trata de concentrarte –reclamó el moreno, pero volvió sobre el cuello del chico, solo para poder escucharlo reírse y gemir al mismo tiempo, luego descendió hasta las tetillas dando besos y lametones, le dedicó especial atención a aquellos botones rosados que resaltaban en la blanquísima y suave piel, provocando suspiros, gemidos y que el chico se removiera debajo de él, caliente y ansioso.  
\- ¿Mestizo?  
\- ¿Si, mi amor?  
\- Me tienes… ¡Oh, joder! –exclamó el chico, Harry había tomado sorpresivamente la erección del chiquillo en su boca y había comenzado a subir y bajar por ella. El pequeño rubio abrió sus piernas para darle más espacio, a lo cual el moreno sonrió.  
\- ¿Te gusta?  
El pequeño le jaló suavemente del cabello guiándolo de nuevo a su erección.  
\- Sí, ¡más! –dijo con la voz ronca de deseo.  
Harry obedeció la orden y se esmeró en morder, lamer, besar, subir y bajar por la erección del chico, mientras le acariciaba los testículos, pellizcándolos suavemente de vez en cuando, mientras escuchaba con placer como el chiquillo se deshacía en gemidos, suspiros y lloriqueos, mientras susurraba de vez en cuando unos te amo.  
\- Mestizo, me voy a correr, joder… No aguanto –lloriqueó el rubio, pero Harry aferró los muslos del chico con fuerza y comenzó a subir y bajar más rápidamente por la gruesa erección –Harry, por favor… –lloriqueó y luego dejó escapar un ronco gemido de placer, mientras se derramaba en la boca del moreno que le sonrió contento, una vez que hubo tragado todo su semen.  
\- Delicioso –dijo el moreno mientras iba subiendo por el cuerpo con pequeños lametones, besos y mordiscos –Exquisito… Eres increíble, mi chiquito, realmente apasionante… ¿Te gustó mi pequeño, Dragón?  
\- Eres un tonto –declaró el chiquillo enfurruñado y Harry tuvo que reírse.  
\- ¿Por qué?  
\- Porque me asustaste, cuando me corrí en tu boca pensé que ibas a enfadarte conmigo… Pero te perdono porque fue genial –dijo el chico echándole los brazos al cuello y buscando la boca del moreno con la suya – ¿Me (besito) vas (besito) a (besito) follar? –y le plantó el ultimo beso que casi les deja sin respiración.  
\- Sí.  
\- Me está gustando hacer el amor –declaró el chiquillo, subiendo las piernas y enredándolas en la cintura del moreno –Lo tienes durísimo –dijo y parpadeó bajo la mirada del moreno – ¿Por qué no lo haces?  
\- Porque ahora no estás excitado.  
\- ¡Ah! –el chico lo miró – Pero tú sí…  
\- Sí, y me tienes realmente caliente, mocoso delicioso, pero quiero hacerte el amor y sentir esos gemidos indecentes mientras te lo hago.  
El moreno estaba acariciando al rubio con suavidad, no quería apurarlo, quería que entendiera que todo iría a su ritmo, por lo menos las primeras veces, ya habría tiempo para intentar posiciones y polvos rápidos en la ducha o en otros lugares de la casa. Oh, si, sobre todo en el mesón donde Severus preparaba las pociones, ya que nunca pudo hacerlo con Draco sobre el escritorio en Hogwarts, lanzó una risita.  
\- ¿Qué?  
\- Nada, un lugar donde quiero follarte, pero más adelante –se rió.  
\- ¡Tonto! –le soltó el chiquillo risueño –Me gustas, mestizo, te quiero, no sabía que esto podía ser así de rico. ¿Siempre será así?  
\- Siempre, te lo prometo, siempre te haré morir de deseo y de placer, no importa como o dónde lo hagamos. Y aprende bien las lecciones, pequeño rubio… –dijo Harry, besándole el cuello –Porque el día menos pensado te pido que me hagas el amor hasta dejarme en coma.  
El pequeño rubio lo apartó y Harry vio el rostro del chiquillo entre asustado y confundido.  
\- ¿Yo follarte a ti?  
\- Tú, haciéndome el amor a mi, estoy hablando de eso, pequeño rubio, no de follar, ahora te voy a hacer el amor, para follar me hubiese ido con Tony.  
\- ¿Pero yo, metiéndome dentro de ti?  
Harry frunció el ceño.  
\- ¿Qué tiene de malo?  
El pequeño rubio, sacudió la cabeza un momento y luego sonrió.  
\- Supongo que nada si me lo estás pidiendo… Además que de solo imaginarlo me estoy poniendo todo duro –dijo el chico y Harry se rió, le gustaba ese chiquillo, era igual de excitante que Draco y al mismo tiempo tan distinto a su Dragón, volvió a atrapar la boca del pequeño que había comenzado a restregarse contra él con urgencia.  
\- Shh, tranquilo, que aun tengo que prepararte.  
\- ¿Prepararme? Pero... Te quiero mestizo –dijo aceptando sin más lo que decía el moreno, deshizo el agarre de sus piernas y dejó que Harry le fuera acomodando mientras no paraba de besarlo por todos lados, provocando que el rubio vibrara de placer, algo desconocido para el chico, algo nuevo y único, que lo hacía feliz y le sorprendía gratamente.  
\- ¿Estás listo, Draco?  
\- ¿Listo para qué? –susurró con placer.  
\- Para que te haga el amor.  
\- No lo sé, pero hazlo, me tienes todo excitado otra vez, no sé como lo haces…  
El moreno dejó escapar una risilla y comenzó de nuevo a lamerlo, besarlo y morderlo por toda la piel a su alcance.  
\- Más –susurró el pequeño rubio, bajo las caricias.  
\- ¿Dónde?  
\- En mi polla, se siente tan rico –susurró el chico y enredó sus dedos en el pelo de Harry y comenzó a acariciarlo y guiarlo en el ritmo que le apetecía, Harry se olvidó del mundo, no había en su mente más pensamientos que ese muchachito lleno de sensualidad y chulería que le estaba volviendo loco como nadie en el mundo lo había logrado, poniendo su mundo del revés haciéndole rogar que nadie jamás le apartase de él.  
\- ¿Draco?  
\- Para, me voy a correr, mestizo –Harry paró y acarició un segundo los muslos del chiquillo, para luego flexionarlos, tomó su varita y la situó en la entrada del menor y echó los hechizos lubricantes.  
\- ¿Qué haces? Se sintió frío –dijo el chico, mientras acariciaba la espalda del moreno que había vuelto a recostarse sobre él.  
\- Hechizos de lubricación, mi pequeño, para que mis dedos y luego mi erección se deslicen más fácilmente dentro de ti y no te duela tanto.  
\- ¿Tus dedos? –pero Harry no contestó y deslizó uno dentro del chiquillo que suspiró de placer, Harry buscó la boca del rubio y comenzó a besarlo con urgencia, sabía que si le penetraba en ese momento el chiquillo lo soportaría y él estaba que explotaba, pero se había prometido a sí mismo que el rubio aprendería a hacer el amor primero antes de volver a tener sexo con él. Ignorando sus propios deseos, deslizó otro dedo, acariciando y abriendo, mientras sentía como el pequeño devolvía los besos, tan excitado como él, deslizó finalmente el tercer dedo y a los pocos segundos los sacó.  
\- Ábreme más las piernas –pidió con dulzura, el pequeño las flexionó más e hizo lo que Harry le pedía. El moreno tomó su pulsante y goteante erección y la posicionó en la entrada del chico y comenzó a empujarse suavemente dentro de él, lo sintió tensarse y gemir de dolor, pero no se detuvo hasta estar totalmente dentro.  
\- Eres tan estrecho.  
\- La tienes tan dura y gruesa –susurró el chico, con un pequeño jadeo –Pero no es tan doloroso como… –el chico se detuvo y le miró asustado.  
\- Ya, me lo imagino, tú ahora relájate, amor.  
\- Dilo de nuevo –pidió.  
\- Amor –el chico se aferró a sus hombros y se removió bajo el.  
\- Hazlo, quiero que te muevas, mestizo, no aguantó más –pidió sin dejar de moverse bajo el moreno, Harry deslizó su mano bajo la espalda del rubio, levantando un poco las caderas del chico y comenzó a embestirlo, primero suavemente y luego poco a poco aumentando el ritmo, mientras el rubio serpenteaba bajo su cuerpo gimiendo de placer –Mestizo…  
\- Eso es, mi amor, muévete como quieras, eres delicioso, Draco.  
\- Pequeño rubio –susurró el chico bajo él –No Draco…  
\- Muévete como quieras, mi pequeño rubio –comprendiendo que el chico quería asegurarse que estaba haciéndolo con él y no con Draco Malfoy, su antigua pareja.  
\- Mestizo, no me dejes ir de tu lado –lloriqueó de placer el chiquillo cuando Harry se incorporó tomando sus caderas embistiéndolo cada vez con más fuerza, procurando dar en la próstata del menor en cada embestida.  
\- Nadie va a llevarte a ningún lado, mi pequeño rubio, porque eres mío, solo mío, ¿verdad?  
\- Sí, solo tuyo –susurró gimiendo sin control, el pequeño llevó su mano a su erección, pero Harry la apartó suavemente y comenzó a acariciar la erección del chico al mismo ritmo que le estaba embistiendo – Oh, mestizo me voy a correr –gimoteó.  
\- Hazlo ya, pequeño rubio, que no aguanto más –contestó el moreno que gimoteó igual que el chico bajo él.  
Draco dejó escapar su semen, arqueando su cuerpo y moviéndose sensualmente bajo el moreno, mientras Harry se derramaba dentro de él segundos más tardes impulsado por las contracciones del orgasmo de su chiquillo.  
Harry se dejó caer sobre el cuerpo del chico, sudoroso y cansado, no recordaba haber tenido semejante orgasmo en su vida.  
\- Hueles delicioso –murmuró Harry, besándole el cuello.  
\- ¿En serio?  
\- Si hueles delicioso, hueles a perfume y sexo –a tientas buscó su varita, se salió cuidadosamente del rubio y lanzó un hechizo de limpieza sobre ellos, luego se recostó a su lado, el chiquillo se subió sobre él, sentándose sobre el ahora fláccido miembro del moreno y recostó su cuerpo sobre el otro.  
\- Ha estado genial –murmuró abrazándolo, Harry lo abrazó a su vez, dándole pequeños besos en los labios –No me sueltes, mestizo, que me parece que estoy soñando.  
\- No te soltaré jamás, pequeño rubio, nunca más.  
El chiquillo se aferró con más fuerza y pronto se quedó dormido sobre él. Harry le besó el cabello y con un floreo de la varita hizo aparecer los pijamas sobre ambos, no fuera a ser que los encontrara Al, aun no era tiempo de que su hijo se enterara de su nueva relación con el pequeño dormido sobre él.


	20. Chapter 20

**NOTA DE PUBLICACIÓN:** **NO ES UNA TRADUCCIÓN.** _Quiero agradecer a mi gran amiga Belatrix_2009 o Profesora McGonagall por darme permiso de subir sus historias y poder compartirla con ustedes. _**NO ES UNA TRADUCCIÓN.**

**Resumen: **\- Creo que hemos encontrado un juguetito escondido en las habitaciones del Innombrable –dijo la voz de uno de los Aurores a sus espaldas.  
\- Ponedlo con los otros –dijo Harry, sin siquiera dignarse mirar.  
\- Suéltenme, malditos bastardos, cuando Tom los encuentre los va a…  
Harry se quedó estático por largos segundos, tratando de regular su respiración.  
¡Esa voz!  
\- ¡Cállate ya, mocoso del demonio! –le gritó otro de los Aurores.  
\- ¡Hazme callar tú, imbécil!  
Harry se dio vuelta lentamente… Y tuvo que aferrarse del escritorio para no caer, pues una flojedad había invadido sus piernas.

**FORO PRINCIPAL DE LA AUTORA: **http "dos puntos" / / laslagrimasdelfenix "punto" forumfree "punto" it

* * *

**Capitulo Veinte  
¡El mestizo es mío!**

* * *

Severus Snape entró aquella mañana al despacho del moreno con una mirada dura y aire enfadado, pero la expresión soñadora del Gryffindor y su sonrisa bobalicona le hicieron perder el tipo de inmediato, sonrió con complicidad.  
\- Quieres borrar esa sonrisa de satisfacción –rugió el profesor de Pociones tratando de no echarse a reír.  
\- ¿Cuál sonrisa? –dijo el Gryffindor levantando la mirada hacia él. Y el profesor se obligó a poner su rostro serio otra vez.  
\- La que estoy viendo en tu cara ahora.  
\- No tengo ninguna sonrisa –se quejó el moreno.  
\- ¡Por supuesto! –dijo Severus Snape –Y ahora me dirás que no te acostaste con nuestro pequeño Dragón.  
\- ¡Severus!  
\- Severus y un cuerno, mira que te conozco Gryffindor idiota.  
\- Mi intimidad… –el moreno intentaba poner en su rostro seriedad y enojo –Está bien, pero deja de gritar o se enterarán todos y saldrá Ron con su "¿no vez que era cierto?".  
Severus tampoco pudo mantener su rostro severo y sonrió de nuevo.  
\- ¿Te das cuenta que es apenas unos años mayor que tu hijo?  
\- Ocho son muchos años para la madurez de un chico.  
\- ¿Y qué es nueve años menor que tú?  
\- En unos años no se notará –dijo el Gryffindor, convencido.  
\- ¿Y qué…? –Severus se calló.  
\- ¿Y qué era el juguetito preferido de nuestro querido Voldemort? –siguió por él el moreno –Si ya medité todo eso, pero estoy… como embobado con el chico.  
\- Te has enamorado, Gryffindor idiota –dijo el profesor cruzándose de brazos.  
\- Tanto como enamorado, Severus…  
\- ¿Acaso acudiste a tu cita de medianoche?  
\- Pues…  
\- En los siete años jamás habías dejado de ir una sola noche, ni siquiera cuando te ibas fuera de Inglaterra… ¿Qué haces espiándole? –preguntó Severus al ver el hechizo sobre la pared.  
\- No le espío –se quejó el moreno, haciendo un puchero –Estoy esperando a ver cuando despierte, me gusta como se despereza, además tengo listo un ramo de rosas para enviárselos apenas despierte –dijo el moreno indicándole las flores.  
\- ¡Serás cursi! –dijo el profesor de Pociones, rodando los ojos –Y así dices que no te has enamorado.  
\- De acuerdo –aceptó el moreno –Me tiene babeando por él, ¿estás contento?  
El portazo que se escuchó los sobresaltó a los dos. Ambos se giraron hacia el cuarto donde dormía el pequeño rubio.  
Vieron al chiquillo sentarse de golpe con ojos adormilados y bostezando suavemente.  
\- Es Goldstein –dijo el moreno mayor hacia Harry –Echa el hechizo rápido.  
\- ¿Qué haces aquí? –preguntó el pequeño rubio, arrebujándose de nuevo entre las sábanas –Harry no está y tengo sueño.  
\- ¿Me puedes explicar qué haces en el cuarto de "mi novio"? –preguntó el castaño, cruzándose de brazos, mientras Harry y Severus se echaban una mirada sorprendida.  
\- ¿Novio? –preguntó el pequeño rubio y a Harry se le cayó el alma, Tony se lo iba a estropear todo, vio al chiquillo sentarse de nuevo en la cama, ya totalmente despierto.  
\- ¿Qué haces en su cuarto?  
\- Dormía –dijo el chiquillo rodando los ojos – ¿Acaso estás ciego?  
\- ¿Te estás acostando con él, pequeña perra?  
\- Ey, ey, perra lo serás tú –dijo el chiquillo –No soy yo el que ando detrás de Harry insinuándome –se defendió el pequeño y Severus soltó la carcajada ante la cara de asombro del otro chico y del Gryffindor a su lado.  
\- ¿Dice que no se me insinúa? –preguntó el Gryffindor divertido.  
\- Él me busca, ¿sabías?  
\- ¿Y a qué hora? –preguntó el pequeño rubio, saltando de la cama –Si duerme conmigo todas las noches.  
\- ¿Todas las noches?  
\- Demonios, aparte de ciego estás sordo –se quejó el chiquillo, rodando los ojos al estilo de Draco Malfoy, lo que hizo que el rostro del castaño se descompusiera de rabia.  
\- No eres más que un maldito puto.  
\- Puede ser, pero el que se acuesta con él soy yo –escupió el chiquillo.  
\- Porque le mueves el trasero y te le abres de piernas.  
\- ¡Mierda! ¿Y cómo quieres que me folle si no le abro las piernas? –preguntó el menor divertido, poniendo cara de inocencia.  
El castaño le dio una patada a una silla.  
\- Será mejor que detenga esto –bufó Harry, enojado con el castaño.  
\- Deja que el pequeño Dragón delimite su territorio, mientras antes Goldstein entienda cuál es su lugar menos problemas tendremos –dijo Severus, más divertido de lo que aparentaba, quería ver como se moría de la rabia ese petulante Ravenclaw.  
\- ¿Cuánto crees que le durará el entusiasmo por ti?  
\- ¿Y cuánto duró su entusiasmo por ti?  
\- Estoy hablando de ti, pequeña perra.  
\- Y dale –el chiquillo se acercó a una mesita y Harry le vio encender un cigarrillo.  
\- Draco Malfoy no fumaba.  
\- ¿Y?  
\- Solo le recuerdas a él, pronto se cansará de ti y volverá conmigo, lo hizo antes y lo hará de nuevo.  
Harry vio como el pequeño rubio se echaba a reír de una manera bastante escandalosa, por lo que supo que su pequeño rubio estaba poniéndose nervioso.  
Harry le vio pasar su mano por su cuerpo y tuvo que ahogar un grito de sorpresa y escuchó al mismo tiempo el jadeo impresionado del profesor a su lado, el pequeño rubio había quedado enfundado en los pantalones de cuero y la camisa negra con que había llegado y comenzaba a moverse delante de Golstein con sensualidad.  
\- Y crees que después de tener esto… –dijo indicándose a sí mismo – ¿Vaya a querer volver contigo?  
\- Tú, tú…  
Harry le vio mover la mano y aparecer un espejo a pocos metros de él y pasar su mano por su cuerpo y quedar enfundado en las apretadas zungas que Severus le había comprado poco tiempo antes.  
Se miró en el espejo apreciativamente, moviéndose sensualmente.  
\- Con este cuerpo que tengo, lo dudo, soy un bocado demasiado exquisito – se rió el chiquillo.  
En dos zancadas el castaño estuvo a su lado, y lo aferró por la cintura, inmediatamente el chiquillo movió la mano y quedó enfundado en unos jeans, medios gastados ya de tanto subirse a los árboles con Al y una polera.  
\- Ey, ey, no toques, al mestizo no le gusta que nadie más lo haga –rió el chiquillo alegremente.  
\- Enfoquemos este asunto de otro modo, ¿de acuerdo? –dijo el castaño seductoramente.  
\- Prueba –se rió el chiquillo.  
\- Tengo mucho más dinero que Harry y puedo darte todo lo que quieras si te vas conmigo ahora.  
\- Y me comprarás todo, ¿eh? Todo lo que yo quiera, ¿no?  
\- Todo…  
\- Tengo una última pregunta, castañito –dijo el chico con voz sensual.  
En la otra habitación Severus y Harry contenían la respiración por el vuelco que había dado la conversación entre los dos chicos.  
\- ¿Cuál? –preguntó el castaño, besando el cuello del chiquillo.  
\- ¿Crees que después de tener al mestizo me conformaría contigo? No le llegas ni a los talones –se rió el chico divertido –Tu magia es un alfiler comparado con una montaña.  
Anthony le empujó rudamente y Harry vio al chiquillo chocar contra la pared.  
\- Sólo está contigo porque le recuerdas a Malfoy.  
\- ¿De verdad? –preguntó el chiquillo con voz asustada.  
\- Sí.  
\- ¡Demonios! –el chiquillo puso expresión de concentración y Harry le vio echar una mirada al cuadro de Draco.  
\- ¡Lo está arruinando! –se quejó Harry, tratando de salir.  
\- Espera, no te apresures, el chico es listo, está poniendo en jacque al Ravenclaw.  
\- Cuando se de cuenta que no eres él, te dejará.  
\- ¿Tú crees? –simuló pánico el chico, llevándose una mano al pecho – ¿Y qué puedo hacer yo? Mmm… ¿Tal vez esto?  
Harry lo vio pasar una mano por su pelo y vio como los largos mechones del pelo del chiquillo iban cayendo al suelo con gran rapidez, luego pasó la mano por su cuerpo y Harry y Severus jadearon de impresión.  
El pequeño rubio se miraba ante el espejo enfundado en un traje de dos piezas negro, con impecable camisa blanca y corbata de un verde brillante sin llegar a ser vulgar, calzado con impecables zapatos negros. El pelo tan corto como lo usaba Draco y peinado como estaba en el cuadro.  
\- ¿Estoy mejor así? –preguntó el chiquillo con ironía hacia Goldstein que apenas podía hablar de la impresión, en frente tenía al mismísimo Draco Malfoy, al cabrón que años atrás le había robado el amor de Harry.  
Harry vio como el pequeño rubio daba unos paseos frente al espejo, caminando con elegancia y distinción, su sensualidad había desaparecido y el Ravenclaw abrió mucho más los espantados ojos.  
\- ¿Crees que a Harry le guste más así, Goldstein? –dijo el pequeño rubio con el tono despectivo, orgulloso y frío, arrastrando las palabras como en los mejores tiempos del Slytherin. Harry vio como el castaño daba varios pasos atrás.  
\- ¡Tú no eres Draco Malfoy! –le gritó Anthony con rabia.  
\- ¡Te equivocas, Goldstein! ¡Soy Draco Malfoy! Te lo quité antes y te lo puedo quitar siempre –dijo el pequeño rubio, dando unos pasos hacia él –Convéncete Goldstein, no puedes luchar contra mi belleza, mi clase y mi distinción.  
El castaño lo jaló por los brazos hacia él y lo pegó a su cuerpo.  
\- ¡El mestizo es mío! –le gritó el pequeño rubio, tratando de zafarse –Así que aléjate de él, ¿me escuchas, Goldstein? ¡El mestizo es mío!  
Anthony Goldstein atrapó la boca del chico y comenzó a besarlo con rabia. Harry no alcanzó a moverse cuando vio al Ravenclaw volar por la habitación y chocar contra la pared. El espejo estalló haciendo que los vidrios rotos volaran por toda la habitación.  
\- ¡No vuelvas ha hacerlo! –gritó el chico con un ahogado sollozo – ¡Al mestizo no le gusta que nadie más me toque! ¿Has entendido? El mestizo se enfadará contigo si vuelves a tocarme –gritó sollozando con más fuerza.  
\- Suficiente –dijo Harry, corriendo salió de la habitación y Severus salió tras él.

Harry entró a la habitación y pudo ver como el castaño intentaba ponerse de pie, pero le ignoró y corrió hacia su pequeño rubio que sollozaba descontroladamente. Nada más abrazarlo Harry sintió como el pequeño rubio apoyaba su cabeza contra su pecho y la ropa elegante desaparecía para dejar el pijama en su lugar.  
\- ¡Dile que no vuelva a tocarme, no quiero que te enfades conmigo por eso! –sollozó el chico contra su pecho.  
Severus desapareció los trozos de vidrio y los restos del espejo roto.  
\- ¿Qué dices? –gritó el castaño, ya en pie –Te me has insinuado, pequeña perra.  
\- ¡El mestizo es mío! –grito el pequeño, apartándose un poco de Harry –Y por más mentiras que inventes no conseguirás quedarte con él, maldito arrastrado.  
\- ¿Harry?  
\- Sal de aquí, Tony, ahora –dijo el Gryffindor con voz fría, sin mirarle, acariciando la mejilla de su pequeño rubio.  
\- Lo siento, mestizo –dijo el chiquillo abrazándose a él –Quiso besarme.  
\- Lo sé.  
\- ¿Confiarás más en ese puto que en mi, Harry? –preguntó Goldstein con rabia.  
\- Confío en lo que vi con mis propios ojos, Goldstein –dijo Harry –Le has provocado, lo has insultado y trataste de besarlo –el castaño miró hacia la pared donde estaba el cuadro de Draco Malfoy con ojos asustados –Ahora lárgate, después hablaremos tú y yo.  
\- Le acompaño a la salida, señor Goldstein –dijo Severus con voz burlona.  
\- Te arrepentirás de esto, Harry, solo es una perra que se va con el mejor postor, y cuando lo haga volverás a buscarme y quizás ya no estaré.  
\- Fuera, Goldstein –gritó Harry descompuesto.  
\- Sólo serás su perra, ¿lo oyes, maldito mocoso? Cuando se canse de ti te tirará y buscará alguien de su nivel.  
\- Basta ya, señor Goldstein –la fría voz del profesor de Pociones, hizo que el castaño diera un respingo –Le acompaño a la salida –y Severus le agarró de un brazo y lo sacó a tirones de la habitación.  
Nada más cerrarse la puerta el chiquillo se echó a llorar sobre el pecho del moreno.  
\- ¿Por qué lloras, mi pequeño rubio?  
\- No soy tu perra de turno, ¿verdad, mestizo?  
\- Claro que no, mi pequeño rubio –decía el moreno, mientras acariciaba ahora el corto cabello del chico.  
El chico lloró con más fuerza y Harry se armó de una paciencia infinita.  
\- ¿Qué pasa ahora, mi pequeño Dragón?  
\- No podré hacer que vuelva a crecer –dijo el chico pasándose la mano por los cortos mechones.  
\- Te ves hermoso así.  
\- Porque así me parezco más a tu Dragón blanco, ¿cierto? –dijo el chiquillo enfadado –Él tiene razón, te gusto porque me parezco a él.  
\- No hagas caso de lo que te dicen los demás, ¿lo oyes? –dijo el moreno, jalándolo hacia él –Me gustas porque eres tú, porque eres mi pequeño rubio. Si fueras igual a él, seguro que no llegabas a gustarme, es lo que te decía anoche, él tiene su lugar, él fue único e inimitable, fue el amor de mi vida, ¿entiendes?  
\- No…  
\- No quiero que seas como él, pequeño rubio, nadie ocupará su lugar y tú me gustas porque eres diferente a él. Porque eres tú. Seguro llegaré a amarte como a él e incluso más –dijo el moreno tratando de convencerlo –Porque a él le tuve por muy poco tiempo, imagina lo que llegaré a amarte a ti, si me das tiempo.  
\- Soy Draco Malfoy, pero no tu Draco, ¿de acuerdo?  
\- De acuerdo, no eres mi Dragón Blanco, eres mi pequeño rubio, ladino, sensual y sexy, exquisito –dijo el moreno, jalándolo hacia la cama.  
\- ¡No quiero que vuelvas a estar con él! –jadeó el pequeño rubio.  
\- No estaré con nadie más que contigo –dijo el moreno recostándolo en la cama a su lado y apretándolo contra su pecho.  
La puerta se abrió intempestivamente y Al entró como una tromba en la habitación y se subió a la cama, mirando fijamente al chico frente a él.  
\- ¿Te has cortado el cabello? –preguntó con incredulidad, pero al siguiente minuto sonrió –Me gusta, te pareces más a mí.  
El pequeño rubio se echó a reír y se apartó de Harry, jaló al niño por la cintura y lo recostó en medio.  
\- Me gusta que te parezcas a mí –dijo el pequeño rubio acariciando la cabeza de Al.  
\- El tío Tony iba gritando unas cosas muy feas de ti –dijo Al, inseguro.  
\- Es porque no le gusta que duerma con tu papi –susurró el pequeño rubio, sin dejar de acariciarle la cabeza.  
\- Es un tonto –declaró el niño –Si yo no me enojo, ¿por qué se tiene que enojar él?  
\- Son cosas de los adultos, se ponen así de tontos –rió el chiquillo.  
\- Papá no.  
\- No, tu papi, no –declaró el pequeño rubio, besándole la frente –Tengo sueño –murmuró.  
\- No debiste volar tan tarde con papi anoche –dijo Al, abrazándose a él.  
\- ¿Nos viste? –preguntó Harry alterado.  
\- Sip, veía las estrellas con tía Hermione… Y no me importa que se besen en la boca, tía Hermione dijo que Draco ya es grande y puede hacerlo.  
\- ¡Oh, Merlín, no quiero ver a Ron! –gimió Harry divertido.  
\- Tío Ron tampoco se enfadó –dijo Al, riéndose –Dijo que ya qué o algo así, pero tía Hermione se rió.  
\- Tengo sueño –dijo el pequeño rubio, se le cerraban solos los ojos.  
\- ¿Draco? –le llamó Harry al ver que el chico se ponía muy pálido.  
\- Necesito dormir –dijo el chiquillo y se arrebujó contra el cuerpo de Al, casi de inmediato se quedó dormido.  
\- Ven Al, déjalo descansar –dijo Harry, tenía el ceño fruncido y levantó la mirada hacia el muro, estaba seguro que Severus observaba del otro lado.


	21. Chapter 21

**NOTA DE PUBLICACIÓN:** **NO ES UNA TRADUCCIÓN.** _Quiero agradecer a mi gran amiga Belatrix_2009 o Profesora McGonagall por darme permiso de subir sus historias y poder compartirla con ustedes. _**NO ES UNA TRADUCCIÓN.**

**Resumen: **\- Creo que hemos encontrado un juguetito escondido en las habitaciones del Innombrable –dijo la voz de uno de los Aurores a sus espaldas.  
\- Ponedlo con los otros –dijo Harry, sin siquiera dignarse mirar.  
\- Suéltenme, malditos bastardos, cuando Tom los encuentre los va a…  
Harry se quedó estático por largos segundos, tratando de regular su respiración.  
¡Esa voz!  
\- ¡Cállate ya, mocoso del demonio! –le gritó otro de los Aurores.  
\- ¡Hazme callar tú, imbécil!  
Harry se dio vuelta lentamente… Y tuvo que aferrarse del escritorio para no caer, pues una flojedad había invadido sus piernas.

**FORO PRINCIPAL DE LA AUTORA: **http "dos puntos" / / laslagrimasdelfenix "punto" forumfree "punto" it

* * *

**Capitulo Veintiuno  
¡Hecho de Magia pura!**

* * *

Harry se paseaba nervioso por la cocina seguido de las miradas de los Weasley en pleno y de un acongojado Remus Lupin que había llegado cargado de libros desde la Sección Prohibida de la Escuela de magia y Hechicería de Hogwarts.  
En una esquina de la mesa Severus y Hermione se encontraba hasta las narices rodeados de libros y pergaminos, investigando.  
\- No ha despertado –dijo Molly Weasley entrando con una bandeja de comida, la depositó sobre la mesa.  
\- Lleva más de quince horas durmiendo –se quejó el moreno, dándole un puñetazo a la mesa.  
\- Alégrate de que solo esté durmiendo –dijo Hermione.  
\- ¿Qué quieres decir con eso? –preguntó asustado el moreno.  
\- Quiere decir, Potter, que si no te callas y nos dejas leer estarás muerto, ¿de acuerdo? –gruñó Severus Snape.  
\- ¡Sev! –recriminó el lobo –Ven, Cachorro, el chico pronto estará bien, ¿de acuerdo?  
\- No hay nada registrado –bufó molesta Hermione.  
\- Eso es porque se supone que es la primera vez que este hechizo se usa, al menos que se sepa. Porque imagino que quien lo haya inventado debió haberlo hecho –dijo Severus, pasando una mano por su pelo –A ver, pensemos.  
\- Y si alguien más lo ha hecho, no lo diría, ¿cierto? Es magia negra.  
\- Dijiste que Voldemort extraía magia de Draco para crear al pequeño rubio –dijo Remus de pronto – ¿No crees posible que esté haciendo lo mismo con el chico?  
\- Eso es imposible.  
\- ¿Por qué? –preguntó Harry –Ya lo hizo una vez, ¿por qué no hacerlo de nuevo?  
\- Porque el pequeño no es una persona real, bueno quiero decir… ¡Está hecho de magia pura!  
\- Eso es –exclamó de pronto Severus Snape – ¿Cómo no lo vi antes? ¡Eres un genio, Potter! –dijo el profesor, metiéndose de nuevo en un libro.  
\- ¿Severus? –preguntó Remus Lupin, yendo a sentarse al lado de su compañero.  
\- ¿Qué fue lo que dije tan brillante? –interrogó el moreno totalmente perdido.  
\- ¿Es que acaso no lo ven? –el profesor examinó los rostros de los presentes, ni siquiera Hermione Granger parecía entender, bufó con molestia –El chico está hecho de magia pura, debe extraer magia de otra persona para seguir con vida, para alimentarse, por eso no se puede crear otro a partir de él.  
\- ¿Cómo un vampiro? –preguntó Ron.  
\- Bueno es una comparación bastante idiota, pero esa es la idea.  
\- ¿Cómo los veelas cuando extraen magia del otro padre para alimentar a los bebés que gestan? –dijo Hermione.  
\- Eso sería más acertado –declaró Severus –El vampiro para alimentarse bien termina matando a la victima, en este caso el pequeño Dragón estaría tomando magia de alguien en pequeñas cantidades, nada que pueda afectar a otra persona, la magia se regenera rápidamente en la sangre de cualquier mago, sólo que nuestro pequeño Dragón no puede hacerlo por él mismo.  
\- ¿Quiere decir que puede morir?  
\- Si fuera aislado, de seguro moriría –dijo Remus, entendiendo.  
\- Exacto, es por eso que desde un comienzo se metió en la cama de Potter para dormir. Decía que se sentía seguro contigo, ¿recuerdas?  
\- Pero no dormía con Lucius o con Voldemort –dijo Harry, confundido.  
\- No lo necesitaba, tenía mucho contacto con ellos, contacto intimo, pero cuando ellos no estaban buscaba a ese tal Noah, ¿recuerdas?  
\- O sea que me usa para mantenerse vivo –bufó Harry fastidiado.  
\- No te pongas así, Harry –dijo Severus Snape, entendiendo el fastidio del chico –No creo que el pequeño lo sepa con exactitud, pero hay algo que dijo que puede que lo confirme.  
\- ¿Qué cosa?  
\- Recuerdas lo que le dijo a Goldstein –el Gryffindor negó con la cabeza.  
\- Se dijeron muchas cosas, no sé a qué te refieres.  
\- El pequeño Dragón le dijo "Tu magia es un alfiler comparado con una montaña", él percibe la magia, la reconoce, la mide… Puede sentir cuan poderoso eres.  
\- Me usa –se quejó el moreno.  
\- No lo sabe, Gryffindor idiota, ¿crees que si lo supiera no se hubiera aferrado a ti para recuperar la que dejó salir? En cambio metió a Al en medio de ustedes, ¿recuerdas?  
\- ¿Y no puede tomarla de Al? –preguntó Harry.  
\- Creo que inconscientemente lo controla, aprendió a manejarlo sin saber, si tomara magia de alguien tan pequeño como Al podría causarle daño, así que prefirió dormirse. Eso estabilizaría su magia. Y ha estado recuperando su magia poco a poco, más que mal todos le hemos acompañado, y tú te has llevado gran parte de esas horas abrazado a él.  
\- ¿Por qué podría causarle daño a Al?  
\- Porque su magia aun es inestable, no se regularizará hasta que tenga su varita.  
\- ¿Podría causarles daño a Al y a Rose? –preguntó un poco asustado Ron.  
\- Lo dudo, como ya dije parece controlarlo inconscientemente.  
La puerta se abrió y un descalzo y somnoliento rubio entró en la cocina.  
\- Hola –dijo al ver que todas las miradas se clavaban en él, se encaminó rápidamente hacia Harry y se apretó contra él.  
Lo ojos de todos se centraron en él, observándole.  
\- Necesito que me abraces, tengo miedo –dijo el chico, Severus le hizo un gesto a Harry, como diciendo "te lo dije" –Sólo cuando estoy contigo no siento miedo –dijo el chiquillo, alzando su cara hacia Harry – ¡Tengo hambre! –sonrió después.  
\- ¿Qué quieres comer, hijo? –preguntó Molly con cariño.  
\- Me gusta que me diga hijo –confesó el chiquillo, pero su sonrisa se borró al fijar la mirada en el rostro serio de Ron.  
\- ¿Quieres comer en el cuarto? –le preguntó Hermione, entendiendo la incomodidad del chico.  
El pequeño rubio se encogió de hombros.  
\- Anda, siéntate aquí –dijo Ron, poniendo un servicio en el puesto a su lado.  
El chico volteó a ver a Harry, mostrando su asombro, pero éste le dio un empujoncito.  
\- Ve a sentarte.  
\- Dime Draco, ¿cómo has hecho todo lo que hiciste delante de Goldstein? –interrogó Severus.  
\- Es fácil, lo hago desde pequeño –dijo el chico, llevándose una cucharada de comida a la boca, al rato añadió como asustado – ¿Es incorrecto?  
\- No –Harry lo vio suspirar aliviado.  
\- Pero Tom y Lucius no lo saben –dijo el chiquillo.  
\- ¿Por qué?  
\- Nunca se los dije, pensé que podían enfadarse y que me castigarían, además no lo hago muy seguido, me cansa y me duermo. Aunque nunca había hecho tanto de eso de una sola vez –agregó el pequeño – Es sólo que el bestia ese me hizo enfadar.  
\- ¿Cómo te hizo enfadar? –preguntó Remus, un tanto divertido al oír como el pequeño llamaba bestia al castaño.  
\- Pues… –le echó una mirada de reojo a Ron y se apartó un poco de él antes de responder con vehemencia – ¡El mestizo es mío!  
\- ¿Tuyo? –interrogó Remus, echándole una mirada de reojo a Harry.  
\- Sí, y él no tiene por qué meterse en su cuarto, y menos llamarme perra, el mestizo dijo que yo no era su perra, que me quería, ¿verdad, mestizo?  
\- Así es, mi pequeño rubio –dijo Harry enrojeciendo.  
\- Dijo que luego de usarme me tiraría –el chico hizo un puchero y la loza en la alacena comenzó a vibrar escandalosamente –Nadie me tira, me cansé de ser un juguete –gritó más fuerte.  
\- ¡Draco! –Harry trató de abrazarlo.  
\- No pienso dejar que vuelvan a tocarme si yo no quiero –las copas de cristal comenzaron a estallar.  
\- ¡Pequeño rubio! –le llamó suavemente el moreno.  
\- Estoy harto de que me estén llamando la perra de Voldemort, yo ni siquiera sabía que era malo –volvió a gritar y los ventanales de la cocina explotaron –Estoy harto de que me mires con desprecio –dijo volviéndose a Ron –Y no pienso violar a tu hija, ¿lo oyes?  
Ron tragó saliva y se puso de pie lentamente.  
\- ¡Estoy harto! –sollozó.  
\- Ven acá, mi pequeño Dragón –le llamó suavemente Harry y el pequeño rubio corrió a sus brazos y se abrazó a él.  
\- No dejes que me vuelva a llamar así, nadie debe llamarme así, mi nombre es Draco, Draco Malfoy.  
\- Ya lo sé, mi pequeño rubio, nadie volverá a llamarte de esa manera, lo prometo –las cosas dejaron poco a poco de vibrar, mientras el chico iba calmando su llanto.  
\- No me sueltes, me siento inseguro cuando me sueltas –dijo aferrándose a Harry –Antes nunca me pasaba, ¿estoy enfermo?  
\- Sólo estás cansado y un poco enfadado todavía, ¿no?  
\- Sólo estoy harto, trato de ser bueno, pero él siempre me hace sentir basura –dijo volviéndose un poco hacia Ron.  
\- Lo siento –dijo el pelirrojo avergonzado.  
\- Y luego viene ese castaño, me toca, intenta besarme y me insulta, pero ya no más, soy Draco Malfoy y no permitiré que venga cualquiera a tratarme como quiera o intentar llevarse lo que es mío por derecho –dijo más fuerte el chiquillo – ¡El mestizo es mío!  
\- Soy tuyo, ¿eh? –se rió el moreno y el pequeño rubio levantó la vista hacia él.  
\- Si –respondió firme.  
\- ¿Y por derecho?  
\- Tienes un hijo conmigo, Potter, no lo olvides –dijo el pequeño rubio arrastrando las palabras.  
\- ¡Joder! –exclamó Remus, poniéndose pálido.  
\- ¡Merlín, se le salió lo Malfoy! –se rió el pelirrojo, pero se calló al sentir la mirada fría del pequeño rubio –Vamos, anda, termina de comer.  
\- Termino de comer porque tengo hambre, no porque me lo ordenes, comadreja –dijo el chiquillo y con toda calma se sentó a comer.  
Los mayores intercambiaron miradas.  
\- ¡Estás despierto! –gritó el pequeño Aldebarán, con los ojos brillantes de felicidad al ver a su amigo.  
\- Sip.  
\- ¿Te vienes a jugar con el balón?  
\- Pero me voy a vestir –dijo el chiquillo, poniéndose de un salto en pie, agarró al pequeño Al y le revolvió el pelo – ¡A que no me alcanzas, enano! –se rió y echó a correr, el pequeño le siguió feliz.  
\- ¿Tienes un hijo conmigo, Potter, no lo olvides? –preguntó Remus hacia Severus.  
\- Es lo que te contaba el otro día –bufó molesto el profesor de Pociones –Mi teoría es que como está hecho de la magia de nuestro Dragón posee algunos de sus recuerdos, inconcientemente salen a la luz en los momentos que menos te lo piensas. Y creo que ahora se siente la pareja de Harry con todos sus derechos.  
\- ¿Por eso actuó así con Anthony?  
\- Lo provocó hasta que el chico reaccionó, solo eso, lo hubieras visto, Remus, fue genial –dijo entusiasmado Severus Snape y Harry bufó.  
\- ¿Qué le ves de genial?  
\- ¿No lo ves? –se rió Severus –La cara de Goldstein, siempre odió a mi Dragón por quedarse contigo y cuando el chico se le plantó delante con el pelo corto y vistiendo como Draco para vuestro enlace se le desfiguró la cara.  
\- ¡Severus! –recriminó Remus, tratando de no echarse a reír.  
\- ¡Claro y ahora te pones de su lado! –rezongó el moreno hacia Remus –No fue gracioso, creí que Tony se nos moría de un infarto.  
\- ¿Y no fue gracioso? –preguntó Severus, alzando una ceja.  
\- Bueno… –Harry se echó a reír –Creo que tiene la habilidad que tenía Draco de dar donde más te duele.  
\- ¿Por eso se ha cortado el cabello?  
\- Es que Tony le dijo que lo mantenía a mi lado porque se parecía a Draco pero que cuando me cansara lo tiraría.  
\- Díganme una cosa, ¿no han pensado que el chico es muy poderoso? –preguntó Remus, mirando alternativamente a Harry y a Severus.  
\- ¿Poderoso?  
\- ¿Magia sin varita? –dijo en tono irónico el lobo.  
\- ¡Demonios! –exclamaron ambos hombres a la vez.  
\- Los niños pueden hacer magia sin varita, es magia acumulada que sale en momentos inesperados, como lo de hace un rato –dijo el lobo –Pero vuestro pequeño rubio la controla a su antojo cuando está consciente de ello.  
\- ¡Por Merlín bendito! –exclamó Severus Snape –Ni siquiera Voldemort o Harry pueden hacerlo y son los magos más poderosos de Inglaterra.  
\- Lleva haciéndolo desde que lo traje aquí y no nos habíamos dado por enterados.  
\- ¿A qué te refieres?  
\- Lo de los cigarrillos, ¿recuerdas?  
\- Pero eso es algo tan simple…  
\- Pero lo de hace horas no, creó un espejo de la nada, se cambiaba ropa, creó la ropa de enlace de Draco de la nada, porque ese traje está enterrado con Draco –dijo Harry.  
\- ¡Hecho de Magia pura! ¡Voldemort tuvo el arma perfecta para salirse con la suya y la usó para juguete sexual! –exclamó Hermione.  
\- No lo saben, Voldemort sigue siendo tan estúpido como para burlarse de la Magia Ancestral, siendo un sangre sucia, sin ofender –dijo Severus hacia Hermione –Draco provenía de una de las familias más antiguas que se conoce.  
\- ¿Y Lucius?  
\- Lucius se jacta mucho de ser un sangre pura, pero estoy seguro que no pensó que estaba volcando la magia de generaciones en el chico. Al extraer magia de Draco y llevarla hasta el nuevo ser que estaban creando, llevaron no solo magia, sino esencia.  
\- ¿Esencia?  
\- De la misma magia, de Aldebarán en el vientre de Draco, de Harry por ser su pareja, por eso el chico no es idéntico en su forma de ser a nuestro Dragón, por eso tiene su propia forma de ser, su propia personalidad.  
\- No formaron un clon –acotó Remus.  
\- No, formaron un nuevo ser, es el defecto que tiene el hechizo al no tener a la persona que se desea duplicar en el mismo sitio del que se está creando, la magia de Draco viajaba hasta la mansión de Riddle, pero en el camino se iba asociando con otras magias poderosas, ancestrales como la del mismo Draco.  
\- La de Harry –exclamó Hermione.  
\- Exacto –dijo Severus –Una de las pocas familias tan antiguas como la de los Malfoy es la de Potter –dijo Severus –La otra es la de los Zabini, pero él estaba en Italia. No hay más. Al menos en el camino que supongo recorría la magia de Draco para llegar a la Mansión Riddle.  
\- ¿Por eso mi pequeño rubio no tiene miedo a volar en escoba tan a lo loco como yo?  
\- Probablemente, y es por eso también la conexión inmediata que hizo con Al, su tendencia a protegerlo.  
\- O sea, ¿es una mezcla de nosotros tres?  
\- Dime Potter, ¿después de tantos años aun no se te quita lo imbécil?  
\- Severus, no permitiré que vuelvas a hablar de nuevo así a mi Cachorro, creí que…  
\- No Severus, sabes bien que muchas cosas debes explicármelas como si fuera un niño chiquito o un idiota redomado –contestó pacíficamente hacia su antiguo profesor.  
\- Es que no sé como explicártelo –reconoció el profesor.  
\- Es como el ADN de la sangre –dijo Hermione de pronto –Cuando mezclas dos ADN distintos se forma un nuevo ser. Aldebarán no eres tú y tampoco es Draco, es Al. El pequeño rubio es solo eso, un nuevo ser, no es la copia de Draco por eso, porque su magia se fusionó con otras y con la misma magia. No sé si es la forma correcta de explicarlo, pero…  
\- Lo entiendo, pero eso me ha servido –dijo Harry pensativo –Pero es mejor así… Digo que sea un nuevo ser y no solo una copia… Sería doloroso que fuera Draco sin serlo, ¿entienden?  
\- El chico es genial pese a como lo hicieron Voldemort y Lucius.  
\- Ahora tengo otra duda más urgente –dijo de pronto el moreno volviéndose hacia el pelirrojo – ¿Qué ha sido esa muestra de amabilidad hacia el pequeño?  
\- Aunque no creas, colega, no le dije ni media palabra a Tony de que te acostabas con el mocoso, él sacó sus conclusiones solito. Puede que a ti te gritara mis dudas y lo hiciera frente a la familia, pero jamás te pondría en evidencia frente a alguien ajeno a ella. Además Tony jamás me terminó de entrar desde que trató de inmiscuirse entre tú y el hurón cuando Draco estaba esperando a Al. Si el chico le hizo pagar algo de lo que Tony hizo sufrir a Draco me doy por satisfecho.  
\- ¿Así sin más? –preguntó el moreno.  
\- Si tú me dices que el chico es de confiar pues lo es, tus instintos jamás han fallado. Y puede que tengas razón, jamás le he dado la oportunidad como tampoco quise dársela al hurón al principio y me equivoqué, el maldito rubio te amaba. Para mi este tema quedó zanjado, él crío es uno de nosotros y ya –dijo saliendo de la habitación.  
\- Tu marido es un caso –dijo Harry hacia Hermione.  
\- No estarías esperando que se disculpara, ¿o sí? –dijo Hermione risueña.  
\- No, pero me sorprende.  
\- Sabes que aunque se peleara mil veces con Draco en el pasado llegó a apreciarlo.  
\- Lo sé, Draco también a él.


	22. Chapter 22

**NOTA DE PUBLICACIÓN:** **NO ES UNA TRADUCCIÓN.** _Quiero agradecer a mi gran amiga Belatrix_2009 o Profesora McGonagall por darme permiso de subir sus historias y poder compartirla con ustedes. _**NO ES UNA TRADUCCIÓN.**

**Resumen: **\- Creo que hemos encontrado un juguetito escondido en las habitaciones del Innombrable –dijo la voz de uno de los Aurores a sus espaldas.  
\- Ponedlo con los otros –dijo Harry, sin siquiera dignarse mirar.  
\- Suéltenme, malditos bastardos, cuando Tom los encuentre los va a…  
Harry se quedó estático por largos segundos, tratando de regular su respiración.  
¡Esa voz!  
\- ¡Cállate ya, mocoso del demonio! –le gritó otro de los Aurores.  
\- ¡Hazme callar tú, imbécil!  
Harry se dio vuelta lentamente… Y tuvo que aferrarse del escritorio para no caer, pues una flojedad había invadido sus piernas.

**FORO PRINCIPAL DE LA AUTORA: **http "dos puntos" / / laslagrimasdelfenix "punto" forumfree "punto" it

* * *

**Capitulo Veintidós**  
**No olvides que me amas **

* * *

Harry estaba en la biblioteca cuando su pequeño rubio entró recién bañado y cambiado, se le arrojó en los brazos, sentándose a horcajadas sobre él y comiéndoselo a besos con desesperación.  
\- ¡Ey, ¿qué pasa?! –preguntó Harry, apartándolo un poco de él.  
\- No estás enfadado conmigo, ¿verdad? –preguntó el niño, mirándolo con ojos ansiosos.  
\- ¿Por qué estaría enfadado contigo? ¿Han hecho alguna travesura con Aldebarán?  
\- No, ninguna… De hecho Al está ahora en clases…  
\- ¿Entonces?  
\- Goldstein.  
\- ¿Tony?  
\- Él te gustaba, ¿cierto? Y lo he arruinado todo para ti diciéndole que nos acostábamos.  
\- ¡Merlín, pequeño rubio! Desde que has aparecido tú no tengo ojos para nadie más, ¿cómo podría estar enfadado contigo? Además, lo dices como si fueran revolcones sin importancia, ¿acaso no has dicho que yo era tuyo?  
\- Pues sí, mestizo, pero…  
\- Eres mi pareja, Draco, mi pequeño rubio sexy, no hay ni habrá nadie más.  
\- ¿De verdad?  
\- Lo juro, olvídate de Goldstein, evitaré que tengas que verle de nuevo, ¿de acuerdo?  
\- ¿De verdad solo me quieres a mí, mestizo?  
\- De verdad solo te quiero a ti, mi pequeño.  
\- No lo olvides nunca entonces, mestizo, ya no puedes ser de nadie más, como yo seré solo tuyo, te lo juro, nunca nadie más volverá a tocarme.  
\- No es necesario que me lo jures, te creo, mi pequeño… ¿pero a qué viene tu inseguridad?  
\- No lo sé, no lo sé –y el niño volvió a echarle los brazos al cuello buscando sus labios con desesperación –Dime que me quieres a mí, porque soy yo, no porque te recuerdo a tu Dragón, anda mestizo, dímelo, por favor –rogó el pequeño, comenzando a moverse sobre Harry tratando de excitarlo.  
El moreno supo de inmediato que algo le pasaba al pequeño y estaba seguro que el chiquillo no se lo diría, así que le asió las caderas con fuerza y lo volteó, poniéndolo de espaldas en el sofá.  
\- ¿Qué sucede?  
\- Nada, sólo quiero que me abraces fuerte y que me beses mucho –dijo haciendo un puchero, que hizo parpadear al moreno y hacerlo tragar duro. A veces se veía tan niño.  
\- Draco….  
\- Tu pequeño rubio, mestizo, no lo olvides nunca, tu pequeño rubio –dijo tomando la boca del moreno con la suya en un beso desesperado.  
Harry le vio mover la mano y sintió los seguros de la puerta cerrarse y el casi imperceptible zumbar de la magia sellándola. Con otro sutil movimiento de mano hizo que su ropa desapareciera, quedando desnudo bajo el cuerpo del moreno.  
\- Ahora usarás ese truco contra mí cuando te apetezca, ¿no? –preguntó el moreno, comenzando a lamer el cuello del chiquillo.  
\- Solo cuando te pongas lento, mestizo. Te deseo, quiero que me hagas el amor… Como la otra noche… Como prometiste hacérmelo siempre –le susurraba el niño, dejando escapar suaves gemidos.  
\- Algo sucede, ¿por qué no quieres decírmelo?  
\- Solo hazlo, mestizo, quiero saber que soy tuyo –le volvió a susurrar el niño y Harry ya no preguntó más, comenzó a descender por el cuerpo delgado, dejando besos y lametones. Sintiendo como él mismo, poco a poco, se estaba dejando llevar por la pasión.  
Descendió hasta encontrar la erección del chico y comenzó a lamerla con delicadeza, escuchando como el pequeño gemía despacito mientras enredaba sus manos en el cabello del moreno, acariciándole suavemente y susurrando su nombre.  
Subió de nuevo por el cuerpo del chiquillo dando besos y suaves mordidas. Desabrochó su propio pantalón y lo jaló hacia abajo junto con su bóxer, mientras besaba con suavidad la boca del chico en un beso tierno y dulce, tratando de demostrarle todo el amor que sentía por él.  
\- Te amo, mi pequeño rubio –dijo en un murmullo, mientras deslizaba su varita hacia la entrada del chico y susurrando un hechizo lubricante.  
\- Creo que yo también te amo, mestizo… Creo que estoy enamorado de ti, tenías razón, solo se sabe… Aquí dentro de mí lo sé.  
\- Nunca más pienses que te cambiaré por alguien más, mi pequeño rubio sexy.  
\- ¿Lo prometes?  
\- Lo juro.  
\- ¿Y cumplirás como lo haces con Al?  
\- Lo prometo, no te defraudaré.  
\- Tómame ya, mestizo. Susurró el niño echándole los brazos al cuello y enredando sus largas y perfectas piernas alrededor de la cintura del moreno.  
Harry retiró sus dedos de la entrada del chico y guió su propia erección, lo penetró suavemente, con delicadeza, mientras iba besando la boca del chico con la misma dulzura, presentía que el rubio necesita todos aquellos mimos, estaba extraño y el brillo de lágrimas en sus ojos no hacía más que confirmárselo.  
Tuvo la tentación de usar Legeremancia con él, pero eso sería forzarlo, violar su intimidad, sus secretos, su independencia, y el pequeño ya había sido tratado así durante toda su vida. Ya había sido maltratado y violado lo suficiente, como para que él empezara a hacer lo mismo, cerró sus propios ojos, tomó la nuca del chiquillo y lo apretó contra su pecho, mientras comenzaba a embestirle con un poco más de fuerza al sentir como Draco se removía ansioso y excitado bajo su cuerpo.  
El sollozo del niño le sorprendió, pero no se detuvo, solo aminoró la velocidad y comenzó a susurrar en su oído.  
\- Te amo, mi pequeño, te amo más que a nadie en este mundo… Confía en mi, mi amor, jamás dejaré que vuelvas a sufrir.  
\- ¡Harry! –sollozó el niño, mientras se movía con más ansias bajo su cuerpo.  
\- Te amo.  
\- Te amo, mestizo, ¿volaremos siempre entre las estrellas, verdad?  
\- Siempre que quieras, amor –dijo Harry deslizando su mano hacia la erección del chico bajo suyo y comenzando a acariciarla con suavidad, sintiendo como el chico gemía más fuerte y respiraba más entrecortadamente dejándose llevar rápidamente hacia el orgasmo.  
Harry apuró sus embestidas y cuando el chico se derramó en su mano, él lo hizo también, se dejó caer sobre el chiquillo que deshizo el agarre de sus piernas sobre su cintura. El moreno hizo un hechizo de limpieza y Draco hizo aparecer su ropa sobre su cuerpo y luego observó con ojos entornados como Harry arreglaba la suya.  
\- Eres tan suave –murmuró el chiquillo.  
\- ¿Eso es bueno? –preguntó Harry entornando los ojos y mirando al chiquillo con aprensión, no estaría echando de menos lo que tenía con Voldemort o Lucius, no era eso, ¿verdad?  
\- Lo es, es justo lo que necesitaba.  
Harry sonrió y jaló al chiquillo hasta que éste volvió a estar sobre él sentado a horcajadas.  
\- ¿Me dirás lo que pasa?  
\- Nada, solo necesitaba saber si tú me querías –dijo el niño evitando su mirada y escondiendo su rostro en el hombro del moreno y depositando un beso en su cuello.  
Harry suspiró, y se dijo que tenía que tener paciencia, el niño aun estaba acostumbrándose a ser amado.  
\- Te amo, pequeño rubio, te amo como a nadie –le susurró Harry, mientras acariciaba el cabello ahora corto de su sexy rubio.

Draco sintió como los pasos se detenían al otro lado de la puerta y con un movimiento de su mano hizo que el montón de libros fuera a dar bajo la cama, tomó el de Pociones y se recostó rápidamente sobre la alfombra fingiendo leerlo. Volteó al sentir abrirse la puerta y sonrió al moreno que entraba por ella, se levantó rápidamente y corrió a sus brazos.  
\- Te eché de menos –dijo buscando su boca.  
\- Yo también.  
\- Tardaste mucho –se quejó el pequeño, colgándose de su cuello y permitiendo que Harry le mordiera suavemente el cuello.  
\- Lo sé, las cosas se han complicado.  
\- Al y yo estuvimos preparando las maletas y…  
\- Lo siento, amor, tendremos que cancelar el viaje.  
\- ¿Por qué? ¿Qué pasó?  
\- ¿Ron no te lo dijo?  
\- No, el señor Weasley nos envió a la cama después de cenar… Dijo que tenía que hablar con los demás de algo de adultos. Al y yo nos fuimos a su cuarto a ver las estrellas hasta que se durmió… ¿Qué pasa?  
\- Vol… Tom atacó una aldea muggle hoy, murió mucha gente –dijo Harry apartando un poco al niño, se quitó la túnica de Auror.  
\- Yo… lo siento.  
\- Ya lo sé… Se ha llevado varios niños de nuevo… No sé por qué mierda se los lleva –se detuvo al ver como el chico apartaba la vista rápidamente y se abrazaba a sí mismo.  
\- ¡Oh mierda! ¿Es lo que estoy pensando?  
\- No quiero hablar de ello.  
\- Draco, ¿es lo que estoy pensando?  
\- Sí… –susurró el niño, se dejó abrazar por Harry, que le acarició el cabello.  
\- ¿Tenías que verlo?  
\- No, nunca había visto un niño antes hasta que conocí a Al, pero Noah me contaba que se los daba de premio a los Mortífagos. Generalmente cuando eso pasaba Noah escapaba a mi cuarto y lloraba durante horas, mientras escuchábamos los gritos. Yo me dejaba abrazar por él y… Y rogaba para que Tom no me entregara un día a ellos… Noah fue entregado una vez a ellos… Fue un castigo…  
\- ¡Merlín, Draco!  
\- Noah, me cuidaba… Cuidaba que ninguno de ellos pudiera atraparme solo cuando Tom y Lucius salían.  
\- Ven acá, pequeño –dijo Harry, jalando al niño y abrazándolo con fuerza –me daré una ducha y nos iremos a la cama, ¿de acuerdo? No piense más en ello, ahora estás con nosotros y nada te pasará.  
El niño asintió, vio como Harry se dirigía a la ducha y unos minutos después se desvistió con un pase de su mano y se dirigió hacia el baño, se metió a la ducha y se abrazó al moreno, este se dio la vuelta y comenzó a besarlo con ansias.  
\- Te amo, mi pequeño rubio.  
\- Lo sé.  
\- Te he tenido muy abandonado estas dos últimas semanas.  
\- No importa, el señor Ron dijo que estabas muy ocupado en el Ministerio.  
\- ¿Te ha tratado bien?  
\- Sí, incluso hoy nos trajo hamburguesas muggles y refrescos a la hora de almuerzo e hicimos un picnic con Rose en el jardín.  
\- Me alegro –dijo Harry y jaló al chico de la cintura, lo tomó de las nalgas y lo levantó apoyando la espalda del chico contra la pared del baño, el chiquillo cruzó sus piernas siobre su cintura y se aferró a sus hombros –Te apetece que sea un poquito más rudo hoy –preguntó Harry, apartando un mechón de la cara de su pequeño rubio.  
\- Sí…  
\- Sólo un poco –susurró Harry, tomando un poco de jabón en su mano y comenzando a prepararlo con cuidado. Cuando lo tuvo listo, guió su erección hacia la entrada del chico y lo deslizó hacia abajo con cuidado de no hacerle daño, cuando estuvo totalmente dentro se quedó quieto para que se acostumbrara –Bésame.  
Draco buscó su boca y luego emitió una risa cantarina.  
\- ¿Qué?  
\- Que hoy nos besaremos como locos, pero no terminaremos jadeando como perros.  
Harry se rió también y buscó la boca del chico.  
\- Eres delicioso, ¿listo? –preguntó mirándolo con deseo, Draco asintió.  
El moreno jaló al muchacho un poco más abajo y empezó a embestirlo, primero suavemente, permitiendo que el chico se acostumbrara aun más a su intromisión, luego aumentó la fuerza de las embestidas y buscando la próstata del muchacho que echó la cabeza hacía atrás gimiendo, Harry sonrió cuando vio como el semi erecto miembro del pequeño se endurecía rápidamente a cada nueva embestida, haciendolo gemir cada más alto.  
La visión que Harry tenía enfrente hacia que se sintiera en la gloria. Aquel chiquillo con la cabeza echada hacia atrás, gimiendo cada vez más alto, mientras él agua caía sobre ellos era totalmente excitante.  
Aumentó aun más la fuerza de las embestidas, desde aquella vez Harry nunca se había permitido embestirlo tan rudamente, pero en ese momento lo deseaba y espiaba el erostro del chiquillo entre sus brazos para saber si algún signo de dolor o incomodidad asomaba a su rostro, pero el chico se veía tan excitado como él.  
\- ¡Mestizo! –gritó el chico minutos después, dejándose llevar por el orgasmo.  
\- Mi hermoso Dragón, mi pequeño rubio –suspiró Harry embistiéndole un par de veces más rudamente derramándose dentro del chiquillo, recostó su cabeza sobre el pecho del niño, dejándose acariciar por él, hasta que su miembro se deslizó fuera del niño, lo bajó y lo apretó contra su pecho, tomó una esponja, le echó jabón y comenzó a jabonar al pequeño que se encontraba ahora medio dormido sobre su pecho.  
\- Me ha dado sueño –murmuró el niño, bostezando.  
\- Ya te llevo a la cama, mi pequeño… te amo, ¿lo sabes, verdad?  
\- Lo sé –murmuró el chico levantando la cabeza y mordiendo su cuello –No olvides nunca que me quieres a mi.  
Harry sonrió y lo abrazó con más fuerza.


	23. Chapter 23

**NOTA DE PUBLICACIÓN:** **NO ES UNA TRADUCCIÓN.** _Quiero agradecer a mi gran amiga Belatrix_2009 o Profesora McGonagall por darme permiso de subir sus historias y poder compartirla con ustedes. _**NO ES UNA TRADUCCIÓN.**

**Resumen: **\- Creo que hemos encontrado un juguetito escondido en las habitaciones del Innombrable –dijo la voz de uno de los Aurores a sus espaldas.  
\- Ponedlo con los otros –dijo Harry, sin siquiera dignarse mirar.  
\- Suéltenme, malditos bastardos, cuando Tom los encuentre los va a…  
Harry se quedó estático por largos segundos, tratando de regular su respiración.  
¡Esa voz!  
\- ¡Cállate ya, mocoso del demonio! –le gritó otro de los Aurores.  
\- ¡Hazme callar tú, imbécil!  
Harry se dio vuelta lentamente… Y tuvo que aferrarse del escritorio para no caer, pues una flojedad había invadido sus piernas.

**FORO PRINCIPAL DE LA AUTORA: **http "dos puntos" / / laslagrimasdelfenix "punto" forumfree "punto" it

* * *

**Capitulo veintitrés  
¡Ataques!**

* * *

Harry estaba ya despierto y acariciaba con ternura la cabeza del chico que descansaba sobre su pecho.  
El niño seguía extraño, siempre buscándole y preguntándole si en verdad le amaba, además pasaba mucho tiempo metido en la biblioteca y ya casi no jugaba con Al, parecía estar haciéndose mayor a pasos agigantados. Y eso le preocupaba, hubiese preferido que Draco siguiera disfrutando lo poco de niñez que aun le quedaba.  
Los fuertes golpes en su puerta hicieron que el niño se sentará rápidamente en la cama y con un pase de mano los dejó a ambos enfundados en pijamas.  
\- Gracias, pequeño rubio –dijo Harry, alzando la varita y quitando los hechizos de la puerta – ¡Adelante!  
Ron Weasley entró como tromba en la habitación, venía pálido y temblaba perceptiblemente.  
\- ¡Harry!  
\- ¿Qué ha pasado? –preguntó el moreno, levantándose rápidamente y buscando su ropa tirada por el cuarto.  
\- Han atacado Hogsmeade esta madrugada, se han llevado varios niños. Remus y algunos profesores junto a alumnos de séptimo han ido a tratar de ayudar.  
\- ¿Remus está bien?  
\- Lo alcanzaron algunos Desmaius, Severus ya ha salido hacia Hogwarts.  
\- ¡Demonios!  
\- Han atacado también el Callejón Diagon, la tienda de los gemelos, la incendiaron.  
\- ¡Joder!  
\- Papá ha salido para allá para tratar de parar el fuego que se ha propagado hacia otros lugares. George está en San Mungo con algunas quemaduras, mamá ha ido con él.  
\- ¡Mierda!  
\- Kingsley acaba de avisar que han atacado el Ministerio y que te necesita urgente. Hermione y Ginny han ido hacia Hogsmeade a tratar de atender a los heridos y calmar a los padres de los niños que se llevaron. Harry…  
\- ¿Quién aparte de ti ha quedado en la casa? –preguntó el moreno terminando de vestirse.  
\- Nadie… Bill ha salido hacia Gringott, hubo un intento de robo y Charlie fue avisado que un Dragón estaba atacando unas aldeas en Irlanda. Yo necesito saber cómo está George y ver que las chicas estén bien, pueden volver a atacar, Harry.  
\- ¡Ya lo sé! Pero ahora necesito que te quedes con los chicos, ¿de acuerdo? Veré la forma de enviar a alguien que se quede con ellos.  
\- Harry…  
\- Debieron consultarme primero, maldición. Ron, debes quedarte con los chicos, ¿de acuerdo?  
\- Sí, pero…  
\- ¿Mestizo?  
El llamado del niño hizo que Harry se volviera hacia él, se acercó a la cama y acarició el cabello rubio y luego le dio un suave beso en la boca.  
\- ¿Puedo ir contigo?  
\- No, no puedes, necesito que te quedes con Ron y distraigas a Aldebarán y a Rose, ¿entiendes?  
\- Pero…  
\- ¿Ayudarás a Ron a cuidarlos?  
El niño asintió suavemente.  
\- Promete que regresarás pronto y bien –pidió el niño con voz ahogada –Necesito que vuelvas pronto, mestizo.  
\- Volveré apenas pueda, lo prometo –susurró Harry y le dio otro suave beso –Cuida a los niños, ¿sí?  
\- Lo haré –prometió el pequeño rubio y saltó de la cama, jaló un poco de ropa hasta el baño y Harry escuchó la ducha abrirse.  
\- No le dejes solo, ¿de acuerdo? –dijo el moreno hacia Ron.  
\- Descuida, no les dejaré solos. Ve tranquilo.  
Harry salió rápidamente de la habitación, Ron se acercó a la puerta del baño.  
\- Voy a despertar a Al y vestir a Rose, Draco.  
La puerta del baño se abrió un poco y la cabeza mojada del niño apareció por ella.  
\- Bien –dijo tan solo.  
\- ¿Estarás bien, cierto?  
\- Sí, vaya tranquilo, señor Weasley, iré enseguida al cuarto de Al.  
\- De acuerdo, volveré en seguida por ustedes.  
\- Vale –dijo el chiquillo y se metió de nuevo en el baño cerrando la puerta.  
Ron tuvo un extraño temblor al contemplar la puerta cerrada, ¿no estarían yendo otra vez por aquel chiquillo? Ron se removió inquieto y suspiró ruidosamente. Debía apartar esos pensamientos de su mente, ellos estaban seguros en esa casa, Harry era el guardián secreto… Los niños estarían a salvo.

Draco estaba intranquilo y apenas podía seguir coherentemente lo que Al le hablaba, al fin se obligó a no pensar en esa cosa que le estaba atenazando el pecho y casi no lo dejaba respirar, seguro que era un presentimiento.  
\- ¿Vamos a desayunar? –le preguntó a Al que frunció ligeramente el ceño.  
\- Te estaba diciendo lo de las escobas…  
\- ¿Escobas?  
\- Sí, que si vamos a volar en las escobas, podemos hacerlo bajito.  
\- De acuerdo, pero cuando los mayores regresen, han tenido todos que hacer y le prometí al señor Weasley que le ayudaríamos con Rose.  
\- Está bien –asintió de mala gana el pequeño –Draco, ¿estás enfadado conmigo?  
\- No, ¿por qué?  
\- Ya casi no jugamos y hace días que no vienes a ver la estrellas conmigo, ni a arroparme en las noches.  
\- ¿De verdad? –preguntó el pequeño rubio con asombro.  
\- ¿Es porque estás con papi?  
\- Claro que no –el pequeño rubio había fruncido el ceño, pero luego esbozó una sonrisa de disculpa –Lo siento, no me había dado cuenta, he estado estudiando mucho, pero prometo que no volveré a descuidarte. ¿De acuerdo?  
\- Vale, ¿podemos ir a visitar a papi?  
\- Ehh… Cuando regresen los demás, ¿de acuerdo? Le diremos a Harry que nos aparezca muchas flores y se las llevaremos. Podríamos lavar además el mármol, ¿qué te parece? –preguntó el pequeño rubio con la mejor de sus sonrisas.  
\- Sí, genial –dijo Al, echándole los brazos al cuello, Draco lo acomodó en sus brazos y se dirigió hacia la puerta del cuarto y se asomó al pasillo, quedándose ahí con indecisión.  
\- ¿Por qué no bajamos?  
\- Ehh… El señor Weasley dijo que le esperemos aquí.  
\- ¿Por qué? –preguntó el niño sorprendido.  
\- No lo sé, ya sabes como son los adultos, a veces se ponen raros.  
\- A lo mejor nos tienen una sorpresa, Draco –el niño parecía feliz –O tal vez es un nuevo juego.  
\- Puede… –dijo el pequeño rubio, ansioso y desasosegado por el silencio de la casa. Caminó con precaución hacia los cuartos un poco más alejados del suyo con Harry, con cautela fue abriendo las puertas de las habitaciones, comprobando que todo estaba sin hacer, diciendo lo muy apurados que sus dueños habían salido.  
\- Draco, está pasando algo malo, ¿verdad?  
\- ¿Por qué piensas eso? –preguntó el niño, deslizándose hacia la siguiente habitación.  
\- Abuelo Severus jamás deja su cama sin hacer o sus cosas tiradas.  
\- Mmm…  
\- ¿Draco? ¿Quieres que llame al tío Ron?  
\- No, quédate muy callado, ¿de acuerdo?  
\- ¿Draco? –le llamó Al, aferrándose con fuerza a su cuello.  
\- Shhh… No te asustes, es… solo que no logro sentir…  
Draco empujó la puerta del cuarto de Hermione y Ron con la punta del pie, ya que se encontraba entreabierta, se asomó ligeramente procurando no dejar al descubierto el cuerpo del niño en sus brazos.  
Rose estaba en su cuna a medio vestir, parada en su cama cuna mirándolos.  
\- Al, ¿sabes vestir a Rose?  
\- Creo que sí –dijo el niño mientras Draco lo bajaba.  
\- Ponle la ropa que está ahí, ¿de acuerdo? Regreso en seguida.  
\- ¿Draco?  
\- Sólo dame un momento, Al –dijo el pequeño rubio, mientras caminaba hacia la puerta –No te muevas hasta que yo venga a buscarte.  
\- ¿Draco? –dijo el pequeñito, mientras comenzaba a vestir rápidamente a la niña.  
\- Vengo en un momento.  
Draco salió rápidamente y se deslizó hacia fuera, cerrando la puerta tras él. Caminó con menos cautela por el pasillo y comenzó a bajar las escaleras. Casi al llegar al final de ellas vio a Ronald Weasley inclinado hacia la chimenea del salón principal.  
\- Harry dijo que no me moviera, Tony, así que si quiere que vaya que venga a buscarme él en persona.  
\- Ron, Harry está herido, ¿no entiendes?  
\- Ya te he escuchado, pero haz lo que te digo.  
Entonces el pequeño supo lo que no podía sentir, las protecciones de la casa habían caído.  
\- Señor Weasley, el Fidelio no está –gritó el pequeño, vio a Ron sacar la varita y lanzar un hechizo hacia la chimenea cerrándola.  
\- Escóndete Draco, corre…. Corre… –gritó Ron desesperado, mientras escuchaba los crac de gente apareciéndose afuera, y comenzaban a estallar los vidrios de la casa por los hechizos que comenzaban a caer por doquier –Vete Draco, ve con los niños –dijo el pelirrojo, explotando las paredes y las cosas mientras trataba de llegar hacia las escaleras.  
El pequeño empezó a correr escaleras arriba, lo más fuerte que le daban sus piernas, alcanzó a ver el destello plateado de un caballo pasando muy cerca de él y desvaneciéndose por una de las ventanas del piso superior, supo que era Ron enviando un mensaje. Corrió hacia la habitación donde había dejado a los niños, los tomó a ambos en sus brazos y salió de nuevo al pasillo, inseguro de dónde esconderse.  
Rose se había asustado y lloraba bajito, mientras Al se aferraba a su cuello aterrorizado ante el sonido de los estallidos.  
\- Papi… –sollozó Al.  
\- Shhh, mi pequeño, no hagas ruido –susurró el pequeño rubio y caminó rápidamente hacia una puerta medio escondida, la abrió y se metió en el pequeño cuarto donde se guardaban los trastos de aseo.  
\- ¿Qué pasa, Draco?  
\- Un ataque –le susurró el rubio.  
\- Draco…  
\- Shhh, no dejaré que nada malo te pase, ¿de acuerdo? Nada malo, pasará, lo prometo.  
\- ¿Vienen por nosotros?  
\- No lo sé, pero Harry vendrá pronto –dijo Draco en otro susurro, pero Al notó la respiración acelerada y la humedad de la lágrimas que Draco estaba dejando salir y que se juntaban con las suyas en su mejilla.


	24. Chapter 24

**NOTA DE PUBLICACIÓN:** **NO ES UNA TRADUCCIÓN.** _Quiero agradecer a mi gran amiga Belatrix_2009 o Profesora McGonagall por darme permiso de subir sus historias y poder compartirla con ustedes. _**NO ES UNA TRADUCCIÓN.**

**Resumen: **\- Creo que hemos encontrado un juguetito escondido en las habitaciones del Innombrable –dijo la voz de uno de los Aurores a sus espaldas.  
\- Ponedlo con los otros –dijo Harry, sin siquiera dignarse mirar.  
\- Suéltenme, malditos bastardos, cuando Tom los encuentre los va a…  
Harry se quedó estático por largos segundos, tratando de regular su respiración.  
¡Esa voz!  
\- ¡Cállate ya, mocoso del demonio! –le gritó otro de los Aurores.  
\- ¡Hazme callar tú, imbécil!  
Harry se dio vuelta lentamente… Y tuvo que aferrarse del escritorio para no caer, pues una flojedad había invadido sus piernas.

**FORO PRINCIPAL DE LA AUTORA: **http "dos puntos" / / laslagrimasdelfenix "punto" forumfree "punto" it

* * *

**Capitulo Veinticuatro  
¡Capturado!**

* * *

Draco estaba que se ahogaba, lleno de terror, apretaba con fuerza a los niños contra él. Supo que pronto serían descubiertos, así que tenía que moverse, hacer algo. ¿Pero qué?  
\- Ahí está –dijo de pronto el pequeño rubio, soltando un poco a los niños en sus brazos.  
\- ¿Qué está, Draco? –preguntó Al, mirándole a los ojos con fijeza, tratando de encontrar calma en la mirada de su amigo.  
\- La magia de Harry –le susurró Draco –No está lastimado, se siente fuerte.  
\- ¿Dónde está?  
\- Abajo… Me aparecería a su lado pero no sé bien donde se encuentra, ni sé si me resultaría, jamás lo he intentado –dijo mordiéndose los labios.  
\- De todas formas no puedes aparecerte con Rose, es muy pequeña.  
\- Tienes razón… Al, ¿te quedarías solo un momento aquí con ella?  
\- ¿Draco?  
\- Quiero ver si hay alguna forma de llegar hasta Harry, saber dónde está.  
\- Tengo miedo, Draco.  
\- Lo sé, yo también, pero si no nos movemos y buscamos a Harry…  
\- Me quedaré con Rose, pero por favor regresa por mí, ¿sí?  
\- Claro que regresaré por ti, cariño… Debes confiar en mí, ¿de acuerdo? Como si fuera papá Harry.  
Al lo miró confuso, pero luego asintió.  
El pequeño rubio se puso de pie y depositó a la niña en los brazos de Al, tomó una bocanada de aire y luego lo exhaló suavemente.  
\- Bien, aquí voy.  
Se pegó a la puerta para tratar de sentir si alguien se encontraba en el pasillo, al no sentir a nadie abrió la puerta con cuidado.  
\- ¡Lo sé, despacio! –murmuró.  
Salió hacia el pasillo y se pegó a la pared, mirando hacia ambos lados, con cautela caminó hacia el principio de las escaleras, bajó dos escalones, y se sentó silenciosamente. Un grupo de Mortífagos encapuchados se encontraba interceptándole el paso hacia Harry que se encontraba agazapado tras las paredes que Ron Weasley había derrumbado. Junto a él pudo ver a Severus y Remus.  
\- Papá y Remus, Harry, Ron, Hermione, los gemelos Weasley y… ¡Goldstein! Maldito hijo de puta… Y en el lado contrario… Mmm… Quince Mortífagos, Lucius… ¡Merlín, está Tom! Estoy seguro que es él aunque se oculte bajo la capa. ¿Qué haremos? A ver, Harry nos protegerá, pero debo cruzar dos veces… Es fácil, los de la Orden me cubrirán para que no me atrapen los Mortífagos y estos no se atreverán a atacarme porque Tom no lo permitirá –sonrió casi con diversión –Si ha venido hasta la misma casa Potter por mí, no dejará que salga lastimado. Pero debo tener cuidado, porque Al quedará desprotegido… Pero tal vez Tom no sospeche, no pensará que me arriesgaré dos veces, ¿o sí? Pensará que el mestizo ha puesto a salvo a su hijo… Mmm… Estamos perdiendo tiempo precioso, Harry y los demás no les han dejado acercarse a la escalera porque saben que nosotros estamos aquí arriba, Ron debe habérselo dicho, pero pronto alguno de ellos intentará venir por nosotros.  
De pronto unos ojos verdes asustados toparon con los suyos y Draco se asustó, si Harry seguía mirándole le descubrirían.  
Se levantó con cuidado pero rápidamente y deshizo su camino, se metió en el armario y trató de calmarse antes de hablar con Aldebarán.  
\- Bien, sé como llegar hasta donde está Harry, pero no puedo hacerlo con ambos a la vez, ¿entiendes?  
\- Sí.  
\- Tendré que ir primero con Rose, porque es más pequeña y no sabrá quedarse oculta como tú.  
AL lo miró un momento asustado.  
\- Pero regresarás por mí, ¿cierto?  
\- Lo prometo, mi pequeño. ¿Confías en mí?  
Aldebarán asintió con firmeza.  
\- ¿Entiendes por qué debo llevarme a Rose primero?  
\- Porque ella no se quedaría quieta y tal vez saldría al pasillo o lloraría tan fuerte que la descubrirían.  
\- Muy bien, mi niño inteligente… Ahora, escúchame bien, ¿sabes lo que es un hechizo desilusionador?  
\- Es un hechizo de camuflaje, también se le llama "hechizo camaleón", porque al lanzarlo no desapareces totalmente sino que te mimetizas con tu entorno.  
\- Como diría el abuelo Severus, diez puntos para Slytherin –le sonrió el pequeño rubio.  
\- Me lo lanzarás, ¿cierto?  
\- Exacto. Pero cuando regrese por ti, deberás correr a mis brazos, porque aquí está oscuro y no podré distinguirte.  
\- ¿Sabes hacerlo?  
\- He estado practicando ese y algunos más, por eso no había tenido tiempo de jugar contigo y ahora nos servirán.  
\- Te quiero –dijo Al de pronto echándole los brazos al cuello.  
\- Lo sé, mi pequeño, yo te amo, ¿entiendes?  
\- Sí.  
\- Regresaré enseguida.  
\- De acuerdo.  
\- ¡Desiluminem! –dijo el pequeño rubio, y Al desapareció tragado por el entorno.  
Draco tomó en su brazos a la pequeña Rose y esta se aferró a su cuello.  
\- No te muevas, mi pequeño Dragón –dijo el pequeño rubio hacia la nada.  
\- Te esperaré –se oyó la voz de Al.  
\- Rose, abrázame con fuerza –la niña lo hizo –Eso es, mi niña, así muy fuerte.  
El pequeño rubio salió entonces hacia el pasillo y lanzó un hechizo sobre la puerta para desvanecerla a los ojos de alguien más. Luego caminó con rapidez, pero silenciosamente, hacia las escaleras, comenzando a bajarlas rápidamente sin dejar de observar todo el entorno al mismo tiempo.  
Pudo ver perfectamente como Harry y los demás le miraban asustados y redoblaban los hechizos sobre los Mortífagos, a la mitad de la escalera uno de los Mortífagos le descubrió.  
\- Señor, el chiquillo… ¡Está en las escaleras!  
Fue la señal para que Draco echara a correr con todas sus fuerzas en medio de la lluvia de hechizos que volaron de uno y otro lado, como predijo ninguno si quiera pasó rozándole, nadie se arriesgaría a que él saliera lastimado y Tom les castigase por ello. Saltó ágilmente por encima de los escombros cayendo al otro lado. Antes de golpear contra el piso lanzó un hechizo.  
\- ¡Incarcerus! –el cuerpo de Anthony Goldstein, comenzó a llenarse de cuerdas invisibles que le hicieron caer inmovilizado en el piso, no muy lejos de Harry Potter.  
El moreno sin dudarlo un segundo se giró y gritó.  
\- ¡Crucio! –el cuerpo del castaño convulsionó terriblemente ante la potencia demoledora de la maldición – ¡Cómo le pase algo a mi hijo, maldito hijo de puta te destrozaré con mis propias manos!  
\- ¡Harry, yo no…! –dijo con voz débil el castaño, mientras un hilillo de sangre corría por la comisura de su boca.  
\- ¡Tú fuiste el que reveló el Fidelio las dos veces! –le dijo el pequeño rubio, mientras depositaba a Rose en los brazos de Hermione, que sollozaba revisando a su hija –Y agradece que aun debo ir por Aldebarán que si no…  
\- No puedes ir –atajó Harry rápidamente.  
\- Intenta detenerme, Potter –dijo el chico y se levantó ágilmente volviendo a saltar sobre el montón de escombros, corriendo en zigzag hacia las escaleras en medio de la lluvia de hechizos.  
\- ¡Joder! ¡Maldita sea! ¡Crucio! –volvió a repetir Harry el hechizo sobre el castaño, desahogando la rabia y el miedo que le estaban calando el alma y los huesos.  
Tenía a sus dos adorados rubios lejos de él y no podía hacer nada, solo pedirle a Merlín que se los trajera sanos y salvos a su lado

Draco sacó el hechizo de sobre la puerta mientras aun corría hacia ella, giró el pomo rápidamente.  
\- ¿Al? –llamó, pero casi en seguida sintió unos bracitos que tocaban su pecho, el pequeño rubio tanteó el cuerpo del pequeño hasta dar con su cintura y lo levantó hacia él. Con alivio sintió como el niño se aferraba fuertemente a su cuello y cruzaba sus piernitas alrededor de su cintura –Eso es cariño, afírmate muy fuerte de mí, porque tampoco podrás verme completamente.  
\- Me sostendré muy fuerte, Draco, te lo prometo –y el pequeño rubio sintió como Al hacía más firme el agarre.  
Draco apretó con fuerza el cuerpo del niño y susurró.  
\- ¡Desiluminem!  
\- ¡Draco, tengo miedo!  
\- Shh, mi bebé… No hay nada que temer. "Bajo las estrellas pasea el unicornio" –canturreó el rubio despacito.  
\- Abuelo Severus la cantaba para mí.  
\- Lo sé –susurró el pequeño rubio –Cántala bajito conmigo.

"Bajo la estrellas pasea el unicornio  
Y en mis brazos duerme mi tesoro  
Entre hebras plateadas y ojos tormentosos  
No distingo cual es más hermoso  
Pero de seguro es mi Dragón  
Que me ha robado el coraz…

\- ¡Ahí estás! –gritó la voz de Tom Riddle, con furiosa alegría – ¡Te tengo!  
El pequeño rubio supo que había sido descubierto, así que trató de saltar los últimos escalones que le quedaban, alcanzó a correr un pequeño trecho en medio de múltiples hechizos, pero en un solo segundo todo se oscureció, solo pudo alcanzar a oír el grito de Aldebarán llamándolo y como el niño se deslizaba de sus brazos.

Harry notó el casi imperceptible movimiento en las escaleras y entendió que sus dos amados tesoros venían bajando por ella con un hechizo desilusionador.  
\- Ya vienen –les dijo bajito a Remus y Severus que asintieron casi imperceptiblemente y redoblaron los hechizos contra los Mortífagos –Solo un poco más, mi pequeño rubio, un poquito más y estarán ambos protegidos en mis brazos –susurraba Harry, lanzando hechizos sin parar –Un poco más, ya casi…  
\- ¡Ahí estás! –gritó la voz de Tom Riddle, con furiosa alegría – ¡Te tengo!  
\- ¡No! –gritó Harry, poniéndose en pie e inmediatamente sintió los hechizos escudos de Ron y Hermione sobre su cuerpo – ¡Mierda no!  
Vio como Voldemort mandaba dos hechizos Desmaius casi simultáneamente y en apariencia sin destino, casi en seguida vio como el cuerpo del pequeño rubio y de su hijo se hacían completamente visibles, casi en cámara lenta el pequeño rubio cerraba los ojos y soltaba su preciosa carga, pese a que Aldebarán no soltaba su agarre de él.  
\- ¡Draco! –la voz de su hijo, le destrozó el corazón, saltó por encima de los escombros y trató de correr hacia ellos, pero solo pudo ver como Lucius tomaba el cuerpo del pequeño rubio en sus brazos y otro de los Mortífagos jalaba a su hijo hasta aferrarlo contra su cuerpo.  
\- ¡Qué tengas buen día, Potter! –se rió Voldemort, sarcásticamente y vio como desaparecían ante sus ojos.  
\- ¡No, no te los lleves, maldito hijo de puta! –gritó Harry – ¡Avada Kedavra! –pero el rayo verde se estrelló en la escalera volándola completamente. ¡No! ¡No! ¡No! ¡No!  
Casi en seguida sintió unos brazos fuertes que lo volteaban y lo enterraban contra un duro pecho y una mano acariciando su cabello.  
\- Shhh, mi pequeño, los encontraremos, Harry –la voz de Severus le hizo soltar el llanto inmediatamente.  
\- ¡Mi Bebé, Severus! ¡Se llevó a mi bebé!  
\- Lo traeremos a casa, lo prometo, él no nos lo va a quitar como a Draco, ¿me escuchas, pequeño? Lo traeremos de nuevo a casa –le decía Severus Snape, con la voz cascada de dolor.  
"Mansión Malfoy, amor, Severus sabe como entrar"  
La voz de sus sueños se hizo espacio en su mente, abrió los ojos asombrado aun apretado entre los brazos de Severus.  
"Mansión Malfoy, amor, Severus sabe como entrar"  
\- Mansión Malfoy, Severus, tú sabes como entrar.  
\- ¿Qué?  
\- Están en la Mansión Malfoy, Draco dice que sabes como entrar.  
\- ¿Harry? Tiene un Fidelio, no puedo verla y…  
\- ¡Maldita sea, tú sabes como entrar! –gritó Harry, empujándole con fuerza.  
\- ¡Los calabozos! ¡Pero tienen un hechizo de sangre y…!  
\- Draco… –empezó el moreno furioso.  
\- De acuerdo, vamos en seguida –dijo el profesor de Pociones, aferrando con fuerza su varita  
El moreno se giró y caminó directamente hacia Anthony Goldstein que era levantado por Remus, sin delicadeza alguna.  
\- ¡No tengo tiempo para ti! –levantó la varita – ¡Avada Kedavra!  
Se sintió abrazado por detrás, aspirando el sutil perfume del profesor de Pociones y muchos destellos azules empezaron a estallar a su alrededor, sintió el jalón del traslador y todo comenzó a girar.


	25. Chapter 25

**NOTA DE PUBLICACIÓN:** **NO ES UNA TRADUCCIÓN.** _Quiero agradecer a mi gran amiga Belatrix_2009 o Profesora McGonagall por darme permiso de subir sus historias y poder compartirla con ustedes. _**NO ES UNA TRADUCCIÓN.**

**Resumen: **\- Creo que hemos encontrado un juguetito escondido en las habitaciones del Innombrable –dijo la voz de uno de los Aurores a sus espaldas.  
\- Ponedlo con los otros –dijo Harry, sin siquiera dignarse mirar.  
\- Suéltenme, malditos bastardos, cuando Tom los encuentre los va a…  
Harry se quedó estático por largos segundos, tratando de regular su respiración.  
¡Esa voz!  
\- ¡Cállate ya, mocoso del demonio! –le gritó otro de los Aurores.  
\- ¡Hazme callar tú, imbécil!  
Harry se dio vuelta lentamente… Y tuvo que aferrarse del escritorio para no caer, pues una flojedad había invadido sus piernas.

**FORO PRINCIPAL DE LA AUTORA: **http "dos puntos" / / laslagrimasdelfenix "punto" forumfree "punto" it

* * *

**Capitulo Veinticinco  
Con Voldemort**

* * *

Despertó aun sintiendo el hechizo viajar por su cuerpo, estaba confundido, ¿dónde se encontraba?  
Sintió una voz ya conocida taladrar sus oídos y giró la cabeza en la dirección de donde provenía. Allí, sentado en un amplio y cómodo sillón se encontraba Tom. O Voldemort, como le llamaba el mestizo.  
\- Hola, Draco.  
El chico tapó su cara con las manos simulando estar aun confundido y trató de controlar la punzada de miedo que había hecho latir su corazón desbocadamente.  
Se puso de rodillas, apoyando sus manos en el frío piso y lanzó una mirada disimulada por todo su alrededor, a pocos metros de él se encontraba Aldebarán, encogido en un rincón, apoyada la espalda en la pared, llorando en silencio.  
"Mierda", pensó asustado, ¿qué hacía el pequeño allí? Como en un sueño las imágenes de él corriendo entre los hechizos con Aldebarán aferrado a su cuello, llegaron a su mente, inundándolo de miedo.  
\- ¿Draco?  
El pequeño rubio levantó la cabeza hacia la voz y vio a Tom Riddle ponerse de pie y avanzar unos pasos, se levantó de un salto y corrió hasta él, abrazándolo. Un tenue sollozo de Aldebarán llegó a sus oídos, pero procuró ignorarlo.  
\- Tom, por fin has ido por mí –dijo el pequeño rubio, echándole los brazos al cuello.  
\- ¿Cómo te encuentras, mi pequeño juguetito? –preguntó el Señor Oscuro, acariciándole la espalda, pero Draco notó la voz fría cargada de rabia.  
\- Feliz de estar de vuelta, no sabes cuanto te extrañé –dijo besando la mejilla del hombre, que lo apartó un poco mirándolo directamente al rostro.  
\- ¡Mira tú! Eso no es lo que me han contado.  
Voldemort sintió el cuerpo del chiquillo temblar en sus brazos.  
\- ¿Contado? ¿Qué te han contado? Te he echado mucho de menos –susurró el chico, con voz insinuante.  
\- ¿Seguro?  
\- Por supuesto –dijo el chiquillo con voz firme.  
\- He oído rumores de que has estado encamándote con el sucio mestizo de Potter –siseó el hombre, el pequeño rubio se apartó inmediatamente de él, simulando estar furioso.  
\- ¡Eso no es cierto! –gritó.  
\- ¿No?  
\- ¡No! –declaró con fuerza.  
Sintió algo extraño invadiendo su mente, inmediatamente algo reaccionó en él y su mente borró todos los recuerdos de Harry y los demás, y en su lugar la imagen de un cuarto oscuro y lóbrego llenaron su mente, donde él mismo se encontraba sentado en un rincón llorando silenciosamente.  
Voldemort escudriñó con fuerza tratando de apartar ese pensamiento, pero Draco no lo dejó irse, ni que los otros ocuparan su lugar, no sabía cómo lo había hecho, pero su instinto le indicaba que debía mantenerse firme y no apartar la mirada gris de los otros ojos rojos.  
\- Mmm… –el Lord, desvió su mirada, hacia el niño acurrucado en la pared – ¿Qué hacías defendiéndole?  
\- No sabía que eras tú –murmuró el niño, tratando de que su voz sonara como antes –Si lo hubiera sabido hubiese corrido hacia ti.  
Voldemort lo apartó con suavidad y caminó hasta Aldebarán que al verlo acercarse sollozó con fuerza, pronto el pequeño rubio se puso frente a Tom Riddle.  
\- ¿Qué vas a hacer, Tom? –susurró, a su mente vinieron todos los recuerdos de los años que su padre pasó entrenándole para satisfacer los deseos del hombre parado frente a él, de pronto su voz se volvió seductora y sus movimientos felinos –hace mucho que no me tomas –dijo acariciando el brazo, con movimientos sensuales, el Lord desvió la mirada de Aldebarán para volver a fijarla en él, con un pase de varita cambió la ropa del chiquillo por unos pantalones de cuero y una camisa negra pegada al cuerpo, modelando perfectamente las formas del chico que se restregó contra él.  
Voldemort rió sarcásticamente, agarró al rubio de los brazos y lo pegó a su cuerpo, buscando la boca del chiquillo que la abrió enseguida correspondiéndole con vehemente pasión. El sonido de un ronco sollozo se escuchó a espaldas del pequeño rubio, que sintió un pinchazo de dolor en pleno pecho.  
Sintió como Tom lo soltaba y lo apartaba con cierta brusquedad del frente de él dirigiéndose directamente al pequeño acurrucado en el piso, Draco se mordió los labios con desesperación y corrió otra vez a interceptar el paso del hombre.  
El hombre volvió a bajar la cabeza para clavar la mirada en el sensual chico que se apretaba contra él.  
\- Vamos Tom, estoy caliente –susurró el pequeño rubio, alzando su mano y acariciando la entrepierna del Lord –Llévame a tu cuarto, ¿sí?  
\- ¿Qué deseas? Dilo más alto –se rió el hombre.  
\- Quiero acostarme contigo, Tom –Draco supo enseguida que algo iba mal, fue cuando sintió el llanto incontrolable del pequeño Aldebarán a sus espaldas, tuvo que controlarse con fuerza para no voltear a mirarle, sabía que lo que estaba viendo y escuchando le hacía daño al niño, pero si quería mantenerlo a salvo, no tenía otra alternativa. Le haría daño – Tom –volvió a susurrar el rubio, hacia el hombre que había vuelto a levantar la mirada para clavarla en el niño.  
\- Después, mi hermoso juguetito, después, primero me llevaré al niño, luego podrás venir tú –dijo al mismo tiempo que intentaba avanzar, pero Draco presa del pánico, volvió a interceptarle el paso. Tomó aire y levantó la cara hacia el hombre, capturando de nuevo su atención.  
\- No me has dicho si me extrañaste –dijo el pequeño rubio haciendo un pucherito y cruzándose de brazos.  
\- Te extrañe, mocoso delicioso –dijo Voldemort atrapando el cuerpo del chiquillo y restregándose contra él con fuerza.  
\- Entonces, ¿me llevas a la cama?  
\- He dicho que después, primero probaré al hijo de Potter, quiero ver si resultará tan delicioso cómo tú –dijo dándole un leve mordisco en el cuello y luego soltándole.  
Draco volvió a cruzarse en su camino.  
\- Me estás cansando, pequeño idiota –susurró el hombre ya enfureciéndose.  
\- No le hagas daño, él fue el único que fue bueno conmigo, por favor Tom, hazme ese regalo –dijo el rubito, moviendo sus pestañas como cuando quería conseguir uno de sus caprichos.  
Voldemort invadió la mente del rubio con fuerza, pero la mente del chico se fue llenando de imágenes encerrado en aquel cuarto solitario y de Aldebarán llevándole comida y bebidas y conversaciones donde Aldebarán le decía que le ayudaría a escapar, para que pudiese volver con Tom.  
\- Si, fue bueno contigo, y te haré un regalo, mi delicioso juguetito.  
\- ¿De verdad? –sonrió el rubio coqueteándole con fuerza, le echó los brazos al cuello y se apretó contra el mayor.  
\- Sí, te lo has ganado, chiquillo.  
\- Gracias Tom –susurró el rubio, de nuevo buscó la boca del mayor para besarlo apasionadamente – ¿Entonces, nos vamos al cuarto?  
\- En un rato.  
\- ¿Y mi regalo? –preguntó el rubio, sintiendo que todo el miedo volvía hacia él.  
\- Te daré al chiquillo para ti, te quedarás con él.  
\- ¿De verdad?  
\- Ajá, será tu propio juguetito y podrás vengarte del estúpido mestizo.  
\- ¿De verdad me lo darás? –preguntó esperanzado.  
\- Claro… Después de que Lucius y yo nos hayamos cansado de jugar con él –y apartó al chico lanzándolo lejos de él.  
\- ¡No!  
\- ¿No? –Voldemort se volvió hacia el rubio que había caído a unos metros de él – ¿Estás desafiándome?  
\- Por favor, Tom, no le toques –rogó el chico.  
\- ¡Crucio! –Draco gritó bajo la maldición, había visto muchas veces a Tom usarla con sus Mortífagos, pero jamás se había atrevido a lanzarla contra él. Sintió que todo desaparecía a su alrededor ante el pulsante y desconocido dolor.  
"Resiste, Harry viene en camino"  
\- Tom –sollozó y el dolor paró, pero no fue capaz de ponerse en pie y volvió a llorar –Pensé que me amabas –dijo hacia el hombre, éste en dos zancadas estuvo a su lado y lo jaló por los brazos hasta ponerlo a su altura.  
\- ¿Amor? ¿Dónde haz aprendido eso? Tu eras mi juguete favorito –dijo sin piedad, sin compadecerse de las lágrimas que corrían por las mejillas del chico –Te usaba para follar, crío estúpido y me gustabas porque eras el más complaciente de todos, y ahora te callarás si quieres seguir con vida. Puedo matarte, después de todo tengo al hijo de Potter, está en la edad justa para que aprenda tan bien como tú, solo tendré que ponerle más mano dura que a ti y no consentirlo tanto, ¿haz entendido?  
"Sí, Tom"  
\- Sí, Tom –contestó enseguida.  
\- Ahora te irás con Lucius y le complacerás, ¿de acuerdo?  
\- Sí –susurró.  
\- Y hazlo bien o te entregaré a los Mortífagos para que te usen como la puta que eres –gritó –Lucius…  
\- ¿Sí, mi Lord?  
\- Llévatelo y recuérdale lo que tiene que hacer, enviaré más tarde por él.  
\- Sí, mi señor.  
\- Supongo que tú no defenderás al engendro, ¿no?  
\- Es suyo, mi Lord, como siempre debió ser mi hijo –dijo el hombre sin titubeos.  
Voldemort, arrojó nuevamente con brusquedad al rubio que cayó a los pies de Lucius. Se dio media vuelta y caminó directamente hasta Aldebarán.  
\- ¿Cuál es tu nombre, mi pequeño? –preguntó el hombre con una sonrisa ladeada hacia el asustado niño, Al, volvió los ojos hacia Draco y éste asintió.  
\- Aldebarán.  
\- Nombre de estrella como el de tu padre.  
El niño volvió la vista hacia Voldemort, temblando de miedo.  
\- Levántate, ven aquí.  
Al, se levantó, pero retrocedió hasta pegarse a la pared.  
\- Dije que vinieras hasta mí.  
\- No –respondió el niño con voz firme.  
\- Te explicaré las reglas para que todo esté bien, ¿de acuerdo?  
\- ¡Draco! –llamó el niño, mirando suplicante al rubio.  
\- Solo obedece, Al –le dijo el rubio, poniéndose en pie, sujetado por Lucius.  
\- ¿Ves? Hasta Draco sabe cual será tu lugar.  
\- ¿Mi lugar?  
\- Serás mi nuevo juguetito.  
\- ¿Juguetito? –dijo el pequeño, sin entender.  
\- Tú solo haz lo que yo quiera y no te castigaré demasiado, ¿de acuerdo?  
\- Usted no puede castigarme, no es ni mi padre ni el abuelo Severus y no tengo por qué obedecerle.  
El bofetón hizo que Aldebarán cayera al piso, dejando escapar un grito y haciéndole sollozar.  
\- Tu padre te matará nada más saber que has estado conmigo, pequeño estúpido, después de estar conmigo solo quedaremos para protegerte Lucius y yo, si no terminarás muerto a manos de ellos o en una celda de Azkabán –le soltó con voz fría – Y aprenderás a hablar solo cuando yo te lo permita. Obedecerás –gritó.  
\- Primero muerto –escupió el niño desde el piso.  
Voldemort se inclinó hacia él y lo jaló hasta apresarlo en los brazos, Aldebarán comenzó a debatirse para escapar del agarre, pataleaba y daba puñetazos, ante la diversión del Lord, que reía divertido.  
\- Será interesante doblegar toda esa rabia. Mi pequeño Draco siempre fue tan obediente.  
Y comenzó a caminar hacia la puerta del salón, contemplado por Draco que solo dejaba escapar las lágrimas, temblando perceptiblemente.


	26. Chapter 26

**NOTA DE PUBLICACIÓN:** **NO ES UNA TRADUCCIÓN.** _Quiero agradecer a mi gran amiga Belatrix_2009 o Profesora McGonagall por darme permiso de subir sus historias y poder compartirla con ustedes. _**NO ES UNA TRADUCCIÓN.**

**Resumen: **\- Creo que hemos encontrado un juguetito escondido en las habitaciones del Innombrable –dijo la voz de uno de los Aurores a sus espaldas.  
\- Ponedlo con los otros –dijo Harry, sin siquiera dignarse mirar.  
\- Suéltenme, malditos bastardos, cuando Tom los encuentre los va a…  
Harry se quedó estático por largos segundos, tratando de regular su respiración.  
¡Esa voz!  
\- ¡Cállate ya, mocoso del demonio! –le gritó otro de los Aurores.  
\- ¡Hazme callar tú, imbécil!  
Harry se dio vuelta lentamente… Y tuvo que aferrarse del escritorio para no caer, pues una flojedad había invadido sus piernas.

**FORO PRINCIPAL DE LA AUTORA: **http "dos puntos" / / laslagrimasdelfenix "punto" forumfree "punto" it

* * *

**Capitulo Veintiséis  
¡Adiós, amor!**

* * *

Harry entró al salón, mientras Aurores se debatían con los Mortífagos desde fuera, alcanzaron a ver a Voldemort con Aldebarán en sus brazos resistiéndose con fuerza al agarre, y al pequeño rubio, temblando y llorando, aferrado por un Lucius que sonreía de placer.  
Cuando iban a correr hacia ellos todos los ventanales del salón estallaron, provocando un ruido sordo y aterrador.  
Voldemort miró desconcertado a todos lados, Aldebarán dejó de moverse en los brazos del hombre y el pequeño rubio se soltó bruscamente del agarre de Lucius y se puso al centro del salón, con un movimiento de su manos los vidrios se reunieron y comenzaron a girar dejándolos encerrados en un círculo, a donde Harry y Severus no podían acceder si querían permanecer vivos, mientras los miembros de la Orden del Fénix y los Aurores comenzaban a llegar.  
Más cosas comenzaron a estallar, copas, vidrieras, vajillas y adornos y todo fue a engrosar el círculo mortal de cristal.  
\- Suelta a mi hijo, maldito y asqueroso bastardo –la voz del pequeño rubio, fría desafiante y arrastrando las silabas sorprendió a los dos hombres dentro del círculo que aun no comprendían que era el pequeño rubio el que estaba manipulando los trozos de vidrio y cristal.  
\- ¿Qué has dicho, pequeña perra?  
\- ¡Que sueltes a mi hijo, ahora!  
Voldemort bajó al niño, divertido.  
\- Ven aquí, Aldebarán –ordenó el pequeño rubio, el niño corrió hacia él y Draco lo puso tras su cuerpo, el niño también contemplaba a Draco con extrañeza, pero se aferró a su cintura con fuerza.  
\- ¡Qué divertido! ¿Desde cuando el pequeño bastardo es tu hijo? –preguntó el Lord con una mueca burlona.  
\- Desde que lo parí, so idiota –contestó el pequeño y el círculo comenzó a girar más rápido.  
\- ¿Pariste? –preguntó el Lord, desconcertado – ¿Que mierda te han metido en la cabeza, estúpido niñato?  
\- ¿Acaso creíste que no aprendería nada al pasar tiempo con Potter y Severus? Escucho y aprendo más rápido de lo que siquiera imaginas, Tom, aunque nadie lo note, sé hechizos que te harían sentir escalofríos y maldiciones de magia negra que harían temblar al más valiente y osado… Si quisiera podría, manipular los elementos a mi antojo, destruir todo lo conocido y apoderarme de lo que me apeteciera con solo un movimiento de mi mano y tú ni nadie podría detenerme.  
\- ¿De qué hablas, maldito niño estúpido? Soy el Mago Oscuro más grande y temible de todos los tiempos y no va a asustarme un mocoso que me ha servido de puta durante siete años.  
\- Sí, hemos sido tu puta, pero te atreviste a tocar a nuestro hijo y no vamos a permitirlo –siseó el pequeño rubio, haciendo desaparecer la ropa negra para quedar en unos jeans y una playera y descalzo –Ahora nos dejarás ir y a nuestro pequeño con nosotros si no quieres morir, maldito engendro del demonio, dejaremos que Harry te mate, seguro será más piadoso que nosotros.  
\- Te has vuelto loco, pero lo arreglaremos en un segundo, Lucius…  
Fue todo más rápido de lo que nadie pudo prever.  
\- ¡Avada…!  
Draco extendió una mano.  
\- ¡Protego! –Aldebarán voló lejos del pequeño rubio envuelto en el hechizo escudo – ¡Petrificus totalus! –Lucius se quedó petrificado antes de que siquiera pudiera levantar su varita – ¡Inmovilus! –Voldemort trató de moverse, pero vio con pánico que no podía hacerlo –Puedes hablar, maldito, no te hemos quitado eso –rió el pequeño burlón.  
\- ¿Qué es esto? –preguntó con un deje de pánico en la voz –Nadie puede sostener cuatro hechizos a la vez –dijo comprendiendo que el circulo de vidrio era obra del pequeño frente a él –Y menos sin una estúpida varita en la mano –dijo el Lord, temblando con un poco de pánico.  
\- Soy tu creación, Voldemort, ¿no te complace que haya resultado tan perfecto? Cuando fuiste robando la magia del verdadero Draco Malfoy, no pensaste en nada, ¿verdad? Craso, error, mi querido Tom, debiste saberlo.  
\- No sé de qué mierda hablas, maldita perra –gritó el Lord furioso.  
\- Que me enteré al lado del mestizo como llegué a este mundo, fuiste robando la magia de Draco Malfoy para crearme, estoy hecho de magia pura, Tom. Yo soy la magia y nadie puede tocarme, ni siquiera tú, idiota –el rubio seguía sonriendo burlón.  
\- Eso es mentira, tú no tienes magia.  
\- ¿Y qué es lo que estoy haciendo, imbécil? ¡Wingardium Leviosa! –los muebles del salón comenzaron a levitar por todo el cuarto.

\- Morirá si no le detenemos, Harry –murmuró Severus, desesperado tratando de encontrar como entrar en el círculo –No puedo detener ninguno de sus hechizos –masculló.  
\- Y nuestras voces no pueden llegar hasta él, ¿por qué? –preguntó Harry, también buscando como hacer un boquete en el círculo por donde entrar.  
\- Está haciendo otro hechizo, no quiere distracciones.  
\- Voy a perderlo como a Draco.  
\- ¡Mierda, Potter, ¿qué hacemos?!  
\- No lo sé… ¡Draco, para ya! ¡Por favor, mi pequeño rubio!

\- De todas formas no puedes matarme –rió el Lord de pronto.  
\- ¿Por qué no? ¿Por tus horrocruxes? ¡Qué ingenuo eres, Tom! ¿Quién crees que le ha estado entregando los horrocruxes en bandeja a la Orden? –Él niño rió divertido y Voldemort cambió el rostro.  
\- Tú no puedes saber nada de mis horrocruxes, maldito –gritó el Lord.  
\- ¿Cómo que no? –preguntó el pequeño rubio con diversión casi infantil, haciendo un puchero, se giró un tanto y miró a Harry por un segundo, sin titubeos lanzó el siguiente hechizo que cruzó llanamente el círculo de cristal, cada vez más compacto – ¡Avada Kedavra!  
\- ¡Papá! –el gritó de Aldebarán retumbó en la habitación cuando vio como el moreno cayó hacia atrás alcanzado por el rayo verde, que había lanzado el pequeño rubio sin que le temblara siquiera la voz, sollozó con fuerza abrazándose a si mismo, sin parar de gritar llamando al moreno y sin poder salir del escudo protector que Draco había lanzado sobre él.  
\- ¡Potter! –gritó Severus Snape con desesperación, inclinándose sobre el moreno, comprobando que ya no tenía pulso, le había perdido también a él y no sabía como sacar a los dos rubios del círculo y sin comprender como el pequeño Dragón que había comenzado a amar podía haberle lanzado la imperdonable al hombre que supuestamente amaba.  
\- ¡Uno menos, nos quedan dos! –canturreó el rubio riéndose y haciendo una pequeña reverencia a un público invisible  
Voldemort había caído al suelo como si hubiera sido alcanzado por el rayo él también.  
\- ¿Duele? –preguntó el pequeño Dragón, ladeando la cabeza hacia Voldemort –Pues no duele tanto como cuando me cruciaste mientras llevaba a mi hijo en la barriga.  
El pequeño se sentó al estilo indio sobre sus piernas cruzadas frente al Lord caído en el suelo.  
\- ¿Quién mierda eres?  
\- Pero Tom, soy Draco, Draco Malfoy, tu juguetito, ¿recuerdas? –dijo haciendo bailar los muebles distraídamente –Al que te violaste a los once años.  
\- Para ya –dijo el Lord con voz temblorosa.  
\- ¿Parar? ¿Ahora? Pero me estoy divirtiendo, no querrás que pare luego de matar al mestizo, ¿no?  
\- ¿De qué lado estás, maldita sea?  
\- ¿Yo? Del mío, siempre ha sido así, antes y ahora, Tom. Mi padre me enseñó a ser frío y calculador, arrogante y pagado de mi mismo aun antes de saber caminar… eso antes… Antes de que me enamorara de Harry y llevara su hijo dentro de mí. Ahora cuando me trajeron de vuelta me enseñó a ser la puta más complaciente, ¿no te satisface? Y fui la mejor de las putas para poder vivir hasta que Harry viniera por mí, ¿verdad, amor?  
El Lord se giró y vio con horror como Potter estaba ya de pie mirando al rubio con desconcierto, luego giró hacia el pequeño que trataba de salir del escudo para correr junto a él.  
\- ¡Draco, ven conmigo! –llamó el moreno.  
\- Pero me estoy divirtiendo, mestizo –volvió a repetir, haciendo un puchero hacia el Gryffindor que lucía desconcertado, luego miró hacia el techo – ¡Accio copa!  
Severus y Harry se miraban desconcertados, vieron como la copa de Hufflepuff llegaba volando hasta el pequeño que aun continuaba sentado a la usanza mora, mirando burlón al Lord.  
\- Sabes, Tom, aun recuerdo como me hacías beber de ella la poción afrodisíaca a los trece para poder follarme toda la noche –dijo el pequeño girando la copa en sus manos –Claro que no supe lo que era hasta que Harry y Severus lo descubrieron, pobres, no se dieron cuenta que estaba escondido en el salón, pero Harry no me castigará, ¿sabes? Ni me follará cruelmente –Draco levitó la copa lejos de él – ¡Malignum Fire!  
\- No, el fuego Maldito no, Malfoy, moriremos todos –gritó Hermione aterrada, mientras el fuego adquiría la forma de un Dragón y se tragaba la copa de un solo bocado.  
\- No, maldita sea, no –gritó Voldemort, horrorizado, tanto por el fuego como por la desaparición de su horrocrux.  
\- Granger tiene razón, es una sabelotodo –se rió el chico –Jugar con fuego es malo –y movió su mano, el fuego desapareció en seguida.  
\- ¡Solo nos falta uno, solo nos falta uno! –canturreó el chico con voz burlona, poniéndose de pie.  
Harry lo vio tambalearse un poco y supo que el pequeño se estaba consumiendo, dejó escapar las lágrimas.  
\- A ver, a ver, este es el juego de las escondidas –dijo el pequeño rubio –Aldebarán me lo enseñó a jugar, ¿dónde podrá estar? –canturreaba el pequeño, mientras fingía buscar, y los muebles bailaban abriéndose los cajones y puertas – No quiere saliiir –siguió canturreando – ¡Naggini! –el suave siseo y los silbidos sobresaltaron a todos, Harry y el Lord miraron incrédulos como el rubio llamaba en parsel a la serpiente, que acudió ante lo que pensaba era el llamado de su amo.  
\- ¡No! ¡Vete, vete! –gritó el Lord desesperado hacia la serpiente, pero antes de que esta pudiera retroceder mucho, el pequeño rubio siguió hablando en parsel.  
\- ¡Imperius! –el rubio miró fijamente a la serpiente por unos segundos y luego la serpiente se enroscó sobre si misma, comenzando a morderse, después de eso el chiquillo la ignoró.  
\- Lo siento, Tom, se acabaron los horrocruxes, pero no estás enfadado, ¿verdad? –preguntó el rubio, mirándolo burlón –Total, este es el resultado por haberte encaprichado de mí la primera vez que me viste en la Mansión Malfoy, ¿le contaste a mi padre que me violaste en mi propio cuarto cuando solo tenía catorce años?  
Harry dejó salir un ronco sollozo y se dejó caer de rodillas en el suelo, Severus jadeó, dejándose abrazar por el Lobo que había llegado hacía unos momentos. Y Harry vio como Lucius lucía desconcertado por unos minutos y luego volvía la mirada hacia su Señor con expresión horrorizada.  
El pequeño rubio levantó la vista del hombre en el suelo y la fijó en Harry por unos segundos.  
\- Lo siento, amor, por eso no podía decirte con quién me había acostado por primera vez –Harry vio como las lágrimas asomaban a los ojos del rubio.  
\- ¿Draco?  
Pero el niño volvió a ignorarlo fijando los ojos en el hombre casi a sus pies.  
\- Conmigo no fuiste tan tierno, comenzaste a abusarme desde los siete y ya a los once años me violaste con más crueldad que antes.  
\- ¿A qué estás jugando? ¿Quién mierda eres?  
\- ¡Soy Draco Malfoy!  
\- ¿Cuál? –gritó asustado el Lord.  
El pequeño rubio ladeó la cabeza asombrado por la pregunta, como si la respuesta fuera obvia.  
\- Ambos.  
\- ¿Ambos?  
\- Sí, los dos somos Draco.  
\- ¿Dos? –preguntó el Lord incrédulo.  
\- Me cansé de jugar, basta ya –gritó de pronto el pequeño –Quiero dormir, no quiero que juguemos más, estoy cansado –sollozó –Déjame ir ya.  
\- ¿Draco? –llamó Harry sin poder comprenderlo, y sin saber a cual de los dos llamaba, así que agregó –Por favor, pequeño rubio, ven aquí.  
\- Bien, basta de juego entonces –dijo el pequeño de pronto con la voz firme de nuevo, miró a Voldemort con fijeza –Dime, Tom, ¿quieres que te mate yo o que deje que el mestizo de Harry te mate?  
\- Mira, pequeña perra, será mejor que pruebes que puedes matarme, porque estás luciendo como la mierda y apenas caigas me llevaré a tu puto hijo y no volverás a verlo nunca más y todo lo que te hice será un juego comparado con lo que le haré –escupió tratando de que el rubio terminara de colapsar, pero todo su discurso pareció no hacer mella en él, solo se volvió y sacó el hechizo de sobre Aldebarán.  
\- Ve con el abuelo, cariño –le susurró a su hijo.  
\- ¿Papi?  
\- Sí, mi amor y tu pequeño rubio, ahora ve con Severus y no mires hasta que el abuelo te lo permita.  
El niño dio unos pasos, pero luego se volvió al pequeño rubio nuevamente.  
\- Pero, papi, no puedo cruzar, me cortaré…  
\- Tú solo ve hacia donde Severus, ¿de acuerdo?  
\- Sí, papi –Aldebarán caminó decidido, sin volver la vista atrás, a unos centímetros del circulo, este se abrió dejando ver un hueco, por donde cruzó Aldebarán sin problemas y luego volvió a cerrarse.  
Severus jaló al niño con fuerza y lo apretó contra su pecho, ocultando la cara del pequeño en su túnica y mandando un hechizo insonorizante sobre él.  
\- Siento la decisión que has tomado, Tom –el rubio movió la mano y los muebles cayeron con sordo ruido sobre el piso, luego comenzó a mover la mano en forma circular, el circulo de vidrios se convirtió en pequeños trozos no más grandes o más gruesos que un clavo pequeño, el circulo se fue haciendo menos amplio ante la mirada pacífica que el rubio estaba mandando sobre el Lord –Debiste dejar que Harry lo hiciera, el mestizo es sin duda más compasivo que yo –y haciendo un último floreo, el circulo se rompió y una de las puntas se dirigió directamente hacia el Lord, comenzando a penetrar el cuerpo del hombre, cortando y hundiéndose en la carne.  
\- ¡Maldita puta, te revolcarás junto conmigo en el infierno! –gritó cuando vio a Draco caer al suelo de rodillas y apoyando también sus manos.  
\- Ni lo sueñes –dijo el pequeño –Ya terminad –gritó, y la andanada de vidrios cayó completamente sobre el cuerpo del Lord, convirtiéndolo en una masa irreconocible de sangre, piel y huesos.  
El pequeño rubio miró hacia Al arrebujado en los brazos de Severus y con un último esfuerzo, levantó su mano y murmuró.  
\- ¡Fregotego! –el cuerpo del Lord, los vidrios y todo desapareció como si nada hubiese ocurrido. Harry intentó correr hacia Draco, pero dos voces al mismo tiempo le detuvieron.  
\- Detente, amor.  
\- No te acerques, mestizo.  
Harry se detuvo y Severus se olvidó de seguir manteniendo el hechizo insonorizante y aflojó el agarre sobre Aldebarán, que se volvió en sus brazos para mirar hacia el rubio semi acostado en el suelo.  
\- ¿Pequeño rubio? Déjame acercarme.  
\- ¡No!  
\- ¡No!  
Las voces sonaban idénticas pero separadas por breves segundos.  
\- Voy a salir, ya no puedes soportarlo.  
\- Pero él te quiere a ti –susurró el rubio, aunque todos pudieron escucharle.  
Harry vio como un cuerpo perlado y transparente comenzaba a emerger del cuerpo del pequeño tirado en el suelo y el audible sollozo del menor.  
\- No me dejes.  
\- Es hora de que continúes solo.  
La figura se irguió y todos pudieron comprender que se trataba de un fantasma, Aldebarán se hizo hacia atrás mientras murmuraba.  
\- ¿Papi?  
\- ¿Draco? –susurró Harry.  
\- Hola amor… No pude irme, él me necesitaba –dijo indicando hacia el cuerpecito que temblaba perceptiblemente.  
\- Oh, Draco…  
\- No te apures, amor –sonrió el fantasma del rubio hacia ellos –No tengo otro asunto pendiente más que él. Perdóname amor, pero fui tan feliz a tu lado y cuando vi la carita de Aldebarán supe que lo había hecho bien, ustedes no me necesitaban pero nuestro pequeño rubio sí.  
\- Regresa, yo me iré, ellos te necesitan, yo no soy nadie, no sirvo para nada, puedes ocupar mi cuerpo –susurró el pequeño.  
\- Pero si todo lo has hecho tú, pequeño –le sonrió el fantasma que se agachó y acarició suavemente el pelo del chiquillo.  
\- No, fuiste tú, tú el que lo hizo –lloró el menor.  
\- Yo solo te susurré los hechizos, mi pequeño, tú hiciste el resto y lo hiciste perfectamente.  
\- En el fondo siempre supe que estabas ahí, pero me asustaba tu mundo.  
\- Ya lo sé, mi vida –le susurró.  
\- ¿Qué debo hacer?  
\- Debes cuidar de tu familia.  
\- Son la tuya. Él te ama.  
\- ¿No ves, pequeño tonto que hace ya tiempo pasé a ser un lindo recuerdo para él? Él te ama a ti, a su pequeño rubio, sexy y hermoso, aquel que se le mete en la cama, aquel que le susurra "te amo, mestizo". Te has ganado tu lugar, ahora ve y reclama lo que ya es tuyo por derecho. Tú sabes que hacer, te lo vengo susurrando desde que despertaste en esa cama y fuiste acariciado por primera vez por Lucius. Vamos, pequeño Dragón blanco, mueve ese sexy trasero y haz lo que debes hacer, ahora mismo –le dijo el fantasma y se apartó un poco.  
Harry vio como el pequeño se impulsaba con fuerza y comenzaba a gatear hacia Lucius hasta solo quedar a unos centímetros del rubio mayor.  
\- Siempre te amé, Lucius… –murmuró el pequeño.  
\- Draco… –dijo el hombre asustado mirando alternativamente al pequeño frente a él y al fantasma de su hijo.  
\- Lo siento, ojala hubieras sido como él mestizo con Aldebarán. ¡Finite Incantatem!  
Lucius intentó tomar su varita, pero el pequeño se subió a horcajadas sobre él, apretando sus brazos bajo el peso de sus piernas, aferró la nuca de Lucius y tomó la boca del mayor con la suya.  
\- Bésame, papi –pidió con dulzura y Lucius entreabrió la boca, el pequeño volvió a tomarla con la suya, pocos segundos después Lucius comenzó a removerse desesperado bajo el chico, tratando de apartarse, pero el chico no lo dejó.  
Harry y Severus intentaron avanzar hacia ellos, no sabiendo qué pasaba.  
\- Ya va a terminar –dijo el fantasma –Vamos, pequeño, hazlo rápido, no tengas compasión, él no la tuvo con nosotros.  
Harry vio como el pequeño intensificaba el beso y a los pocos segundos Lucius dejó de removerse y el pequeño rubio lo soltó, mientras gruesas lágrimas caían de sus ojos.  
\- Siempre te ame a través de sus recuerdos, Lucius, ¿por qué tenías que hacerme tanto daño? Esto ha sido tu culpa –dijo el chiquillo tomando la varita del rubio mayor –No te enviaré a Azkabán, porque a fin de cuentas recibirás el Beso del Dementor y dejarás de sufrir, ¿sabes? Y yo no quiero que dejes de hacerlo, porque yo nunca olvidaré todo el daño que me hiciste. Tú nunca lo entendiste, pero yo también era parte de ti –tomó la varita de Lucius y la puso en sus manos, Harry intentó acercarse, pero de nuevo fue detenido por el fantasma.  
\- Espera amor, nuestro pequeño rubio ya casi acaba.  
\- ¿Qué pasará contigo, ahora Lucius? Convertido en un squib y viviendo entre los muggles, ojalá tengas suerte –Harry vio al pequeño levantarse sin soltar la varita –Adiós, papi. ¡Portus!  
La luz azul brilló por un segundo y el cuerpo de Lucius desapareció.  
\- Muy bien, pequeño rubio, ahora ve con él.  
El menor comenzó a correr y se echó en los brazos de Harry sollozando.  
\- Te amo, mestizo, no me alejes, no me alejes, por favor.

Aldebarán se soltó del agarre de Severus y corrió hacia el fantasma de su padre que le hizo una seña para que se detuviera antes de llegar a él.  
\- Cuidarás de mi pequeño, ¿verdad cariño? –le preguntó sonriéndole con dulzura.  
\- Te lo prometo, papi –dijo el niño –Te amo, papi.  
\- Yo también, mi amor. Ahora ve con el abuelo.  
Aldebarán asintió y volvió hacia los brazos de Severus, que lo alzó abrazándolo con fuerza.  
\- No, llores, papá –dijo el fantasma, Severus sollozó con fuerza –Gracias por cumplir tu promesa.  
\- De nada, mi Dragón Blanco.  
Severus sintió como su lobo lo abrazaba con más fuerza.  
\- Harry…  
El moreno había estado acariciando la cabeza del pequeño rubio apretado contra su cuerpo, levantó la mirada hacia su Draco, su primer amor, lo que había amado más que a nada en la vida, sintió temblar con fuerza el cuerpo del chiquillo entre sus brazos.  
\- Te amé mucho Draco, más que a nada en el mundo, y te amé más por dejarme a nuestro hijo, gracias por cuidar de mi pequeño rubio, pero debes irte ya… Lo siento, pero… No puedo vivir sin él.  
\- Eso es Potter –dijo el fantasma riendo – ¡Adiós, amor!  
\- ¡Adiós, amor! –contestó el moreno, dejando correr las lágrimas, pero aferrando con más fuerza el sollozante cuerpo de su pequeño y amado rubio.  
Y el fantasma desapreció en la misma forma que si hubiese sido un Patronus.


	27. Chapter 27

**NOTA DE PUBLICACIÓN:** **NO ES UNA TRADUCCIÓN.** _Quiero agradecer a mi gran amiga Belatrix_2009 o Profesora McGonagall por darme permiso de subir sus historias y poder compartirla con ustedes. _**NO ES UNA TRADUCCIÓN.**

**Resumen: **\- Creo que hemos encontrado un juguetito escondido en las habitaciones del Innombrable –dijo la voz de uno de los Aurores a sus espaldas.  
\- Ponedlo con los otros –dijo Harry, sin siquiera dignarse mirar.  
\- Suéltenme, malditos bastardos, cuando Tom los encuentre los va a…  
Harry se quedó estático por largos segundos, tratando de regular su respiración.  
¡Esa voz!  
\- ¡Cállate ya, mocoso del demonio! –le gritó otro de los Aurores.  
\- ¡Hazme callar tú, imbécil!  
Harry se dio vuelta lentamente… Y tuvo que aferrarse del escritorio para no caer, pues una flojedad había invadido sus piernas.

**FORO PRINCIPAL DE LA AUTORA: **http "dos puntos" / / laslagrimasdelfenix "punto" forumfree "punto" it

* * *

**Capitulo Veintisiete  
Ya no puedo ocupar su lugar**

* * *

El salón se fue vaciando lentamente de los miembros de la Orden y de los Aurores que se desperdigaron por la mansión de los Malfoy, buscando a los Mortífagos que hubieran logrado escapar, hasta que al final solo quedaron Severus aferrando aun a su pequeño Aldebarán que le limpiaba las lágrimas con sus manitos, al Lobo que seguía conteniendo a su compañero con férreo abrazo y Harry con el pequeño aun sollozando en sus brazos.  
\- Lo siento, mestizo.  
\- ¿Qué?  
\- No habértelo dicho cuando lo comprendí.  
\- ¿Cuándo lo hiciste? –preguntó en un susurro.  
\- En la discusión con Goldstein, él me susurró con más fuerza como debía vestirme y qué decirle para enfurecerlo más. No quería que supieras que él estaba dentro de mí, no quería tener que vivir con la duda si me tomabas por él o por mí.  
\- ¿Desde cuándo te susurraba? –preguntó con un hilo de voz, recordando la voz que lo llamaba en sus sueños.  
El chiquillo se apartó de él y se dejó caer en un silloncito, inmediatamente Aldebarán se removió en los brazos de Severus y éste lo bajó, el niño corrió y se refugió en sus brazos.  
\- Gracias, Draco.  
\- Debes odiarme, ¿verdad? –murmuró el pequeño rubio tratando de no mirarles.  
\- ¿Odiarte? –preguntó Al confuso.  
\- Vamos a casa –dijo el moreno –Mis hombres y la Orden se encargarán de los que queden.  
\- Ve con tu papá, Al –murmuró el rubio, apartando suavemente al niño de su lado.  
Aldebarán se separó de él y caminó hasta donde estaba Harry y éste lo alzó en sus brazos, besándolo.  
\- ¿Estás bien?  
\- Solo un poco asustado, papi –dijo echándole los brazos al cuello –Pensé que Draco era uno de ellos.  
Harry miró al chiquillo y éste apartó la mirada y se arrebujó aun más en el sillón.  
\- Pero después me di cuenta que intentaba cuidarme –agregó el chiquillo.  
\- Vamos a casa, hablaremos allí, ¿de acuerdo?  
\- De acuerdo, papi.  
\- Vamos, mi pequeño rubio.  
Harry dio un respingo cuando el niño escondió la cabeza entre sus brazos y negó sutilmente y luego comenzó a llorar.  
\- ¿Pequeño rubio?  
\- Ya no puedo ocupar su lugar, mestizo, ya no.  
Harry depositó a Al de nuevo en el suelo y este se aferró a la mano del Lobo, el moreno caminó hasta ponerse de cuclillas frente al chico que trataba de contener las lágrimas.  
\- ¿Por qué crees que debes ocupar su lugar? Creí que tenías claro que tú tenías el tuyo.  
\- Pero…  
\- ¿Lo hablamos en casa? –el moreno le vio titubear –Si luego quieres marchar a otro sitio no te detendré, ¿de acuerdo?  
\- Bien –dijo el chiquillo.  
\- ¿Necesitas dormir o…?  
\- No… Tomé toda la magia que necesitaba de Lucius –dijo el chico, retorciendo sus finas y blancas manos una contra la otra –Tu Draco dijo que cuando todo terminara debía solo tomarla… y lo hice.  
\- Está bien.  
\- No, no está bien –dijo el chiquillo, mirando hacia Severus –En los libros dice que no soy real, estoy hecho de magia pura, no nací de un vientre como ustedes… Ni siquiera tuve padres, soy solo una copia de él, nada más. Tal vez solo…  
Harry miró de soslayo hacia Severus y el Lobo, y hacia un parpadeante Aldebarán.  
\- Los veo en casa más tarde –y tomando súbitamente al chico entre sus brazos se desapareció.  
\- ¿Abuelo?  
\- ¿Sí pequeño?  
\- ¿Draco es mi papi?  
\- Papi está muerto, Al –dijo Severus arrodillándose frente al pequeño.  
\- Lo sé… Vi su fantasma, pero aun así, ¿Draco es mi papi?  
\- No, Al, el pequeño Dragón blanco es un ser distinto a tu papi.  
\- Pero él dijo que su nombre era Draco Malfoy, yo lo escuché.  
\- Y lo es, Al, el pequeño rubio fue hecho de la magia de tu papi Draco con un hechizo de magia oscura, ¿entiendes? Pero él jamás llegará a ser tu papi porque él es una persona diferente, con sentimientos diferentes a los de tu papi Draco.  
\- Papi dijo que debía cuidarlo, ¿por qué?  
\- Porque nuestro pequeño Dragón ha sufrido mucho en manos del Lord y de tu…  
\- ¿Abuelo? Él es el que salía en las fotos que papi guardaba en su baúl… Él que está oculto en la buhardilla.  
Severus le echó una mirada a Remus y éste suspiró, arrodillándose a su lado también.  
\- Lucius era tu abuelo… El verdadero padre de Draco… No era malo, ¿sabes? Solo estaba equivocado.  
\- Estás mintiendo –susurró el chiquillo –Estás mintiendo y lo sabes, abuelo Remus.  
\- ¿Aldebarán?  
\- Él me golpeó… Antes que Draco despertará y me besó… pero no como lo hacen papi o ustedes… O como lo hace Draco –dijo el chiquillo, echándole los brazos al cuello de Severus – ¿Qué es ser un Juguetito? Ese hombre llamó así a Draco y dijo que yo sería uno –dijo el niño volviendo a llorar –Lo tocó y Draco insistía en que lo llevara al cuarto… Al principio no entendí, pero después me di cuenta que trataba de alejarlo de mí, ¿por qué?  
\- Olvida todo eso, Al, eres muy pequeño aun para saber todo esto.  
\- Creo que no podré hacerlo, abuelo. Necesito saber.  
Severus asintió levemente.  
\- Te lo explicaré lo mejor que pueda en casa, Al. Pero debes prometerme que esto no afectará el cariño que sientes por nuestro pequeño Dragón, él solo intentaba cuidarte, ¿de acuerdo?  
\- Eso ya lo sé, abuelo.  
Severus y Remus asintieron con fuerza, se echaron una última mirada, abrazaron al pequeño entre ellos y se desaparecieron rumbo a la mansión Potter, dejando atrás a los pocos que aun quedaban en la mansión.

Harry abrió los brazos y dejó que el chiquillo se alejara de él.  
\- ¿Dónde estamos?  
\- En Grimmauld Place, pequeño rubio.  
\- Ah, el antiguo cuartel de la Orden. El señor Severus dijo que habías vivido aquí con tu Dragón.  
\- Así es. ¿Quieres tomar algo, pequeño?  
\- No… O sí, tengo sed, creo.  
Harry hizo un floreo con su varita y dos cervezas de mantequilla levitaron hacia él, le tendió una al rubio y arrastró una silla para lograr sentarse frente a él.  
\- ¿En qué piensas, pequeño rubio?  
\- ¿Por qué nunca me lo dijiste?  
\- ¿Decirte qué?  
\- Que yo no era real, que solo soy un… Ni siquiera sé cómo llamarlo. Aunque creo que Tom sí lo sabía, solo soy un juguetito, con el cual pueden entretenerse las personas a su placer. Sólo eso, ¿verdad?  
\- No, mi pequeño, eres mucho más que eso. Y sí eres real, totalmente real.  
\- Sólo soy una copia de tu Draco, al final sí tenías razón aquella vez en tu cuarto, no soy Draco Malfoy.  
\- Lo eres, pequeño rubio, el hecho que no puedas regenerar tu magia por ti mismo no influye en lo que…  
\- Sí, si influye… –atajó el chico –Ustedes creen que soy un niñato estúpido, tal como lo creían Lucius y Tom, pero no lo soy. Aunque no pueda leer tan bien como Al o el Señor Severus no implica que no pueda entender las cosas que leo, ¿sabes?  
\- Yo no he dicho eso… –Harry trataba de averiguar a dónde quería ir a parar el pequeño.  
\- Pero lo piensas.  
\- No es así.  
\- De todas formas ya sabes lo que todo eso implica, ¿no?  
\- ¿Qué cosa?  
\- El que esté hecho de magia pura –dijo el pequeño clavando su mirada en el moreno –Si yo quisiera podría matarles a todos con apenas mover la mano.  
\- No lo sabíamos, pero ahora… después de lo que pasó, pues…  
\- Podría ser el mayor mago oscuro de la época o el mejor mago de todo el Mundo Mágico, soy más poderoso que tú.  
\- Lo sé, pero…  
\- Pero eso no es lo que deseo y lo que yo deseo no puedo lograrlo… Todo el poder de la magia en mis manos y lo que más deseo no puedo tenerlo.  
\- ¿Y qué es lo que más deseas, mi pequeño?  
\- Tu amor… solo para mí.  
\- Lo tienes.  
\- ¿De verdad?  
\- Completamente. Todo mi amor es tuyo, pequeño rubio.  
El chico se incorporó y se sentó sobre las piernas del moreno y dejó que éste le jalara por la cintura.  
\- ¿Y qué pasará más adelante, mestizo?  
\- ¿Pasar con qué?  
\- Pasar con nosotros, ¿qué pasará conmigo?  
\- Nos enlazaremos, mi pequeño, estaremos juntos siempre.  
\- ¿Qué pasará cuando quieras tener otro hijo, Harry?  
\- Yo…  
\- No puedo quedar encinta, lo sabes, ¿cierto?  
\- Sí, si puedes, eres real, Draco, tan real como yo.  
\- No podré, estúpido mestizo –dijo el niño poniéndose de pie repentinamente –Los bebés se alimentan de la magia de los padres y yo ni siquiera puedo generarla para mi mismo… Te aburrirás de mí, me tirarás por no ser tan perfecto como él… Odio esto, odio que ellos me hayan creado, los odio. Ya no puedo ocupar su lugar, no quiero ocuparlo, déjame en paz, déjame solo… No sé por qué él no se quedó.  
\- Pequeño, él no podía quedarse porque está muerto… pero tú estás vivo, Draco y si no puedes tener un bebé eso no me importa, te quiero como mi compañero, no como una fábrica de bebés.  
\- Yo sí quería darte un bebé… No ahora, pero más adelante sí, estuve pensando en ello desde que me contaste como había nacido Al, pero después que averigüé como llegué aquí…  
\- ¿Desde hace cuánto lo sabes, Draco?  
\- Desde lo de Goldstein, los vi en la cocina con ese montón de libros, el señor Severus se los llevó a su despacho y yo me metí sin que él lo supiera y lo averigüé.  
\- Draco…  
\- No entiendes, mestizo.  
\- ¿Qué es lo que no entiendo?  
\- Que aparte de no poder tener hijos no moriré como tú. Seguiré existiendo mientras pueda tomar la magia de otra persona y no quiero…  
\- Draco, ¿cómo sabes eso?  
\- Lo leímos juntos y lo analizamos.  
\- ¿Leímos?  
\- El Dragón blanco y yo… Se lo dije, se lo hice ver, que todo era un error, pero estoy enamorado de ti, mestizo. Quise disfrutar de tenerte, me he enamorado de ustedes y ya no podía dejarlos ir, por eso me callé, por eso seguí fingiendo que nada sabía y oculté mi magia.  
\- Draco…  
\- El Dragón Blanco dijo que ustedes me pertenecían ahora, pero no es cierto, la gente no pertenece la una a la otra.  
\- Sí, mi pequeño, sí pertenecen a otra cuando hay amor, Draco, y yo te amo.  
\- ¿De verdad me amas?  
\- Sí.  
\- ¿Aunque haya dejado que Tom me acariciara y me besara como antes?  
\- ¿Qué?  
\- Qué le pedí a Tom que me llevara a la cama –dijo el pequeño, escondiendo la mirada.  
Harry aspiró una bocanada de aire y trató de controlar los fuertes latidos de su corazón, trató de buscar la mirada del niño, pero él se la hurtaba.  
\- No creo que hayas querido acostarte con él –le susurró Harry – ¿Querías alejarlo de Al? –el niño no respondió –Vi como se lo llevaba antes que pusieras el campo de vidrios, iba a violarlo, ¿cierto? Tú tratabas de impedirlo, ¿verdad? ¿Cierto, mi pequeño rubio?  
\- No quería que lo tocara, no quería que le hiciera daño como a mí… Quería ocupar su lugar, aunque luego me despreciaras –dijo el pequeño, echándole los brazos al cuello.  
\- Aunque te hubieses acostado con él, jamás podría despreciarte, mi pequeño. Fuiste muy valiente tratando de proteger a Al.  
\- ¿No te enfadas?  
\- No, jamás me enfadaría, pero me alegro que no te haya tocado nuevamente, mi pequeño, tú no eres menos importante que Al para mí, me alegro que los dos estéis a salvo, me alegro que el maldito no haya podido hacerte daño de nuevo.  
\- ¡Oh, mestizo, te amo!  
\- Ya lo sé, mi pequeño. Aunque me asustaste cuando me mandaste el Avada.  
\- Él dijo que estarías muerto sólo unos segundos, mientras el horrocrux se destruía. Yo confié en él.  
\- ¿Sabes que Draco jamás me hubiese hecho daño, cierto?  
\- Lo sé, él te amaba mucho, pude sentirlo.  
\- Pero ahora yo te amo a ti y él lo sabe, por eso se ha ido –susurró Harry, acariciando el cabello del pequeño en sus brazos.  
\- Déjame quedarme contigo, mestizo.  
\- No, tú déjame quedarme a tu lado y hacerte muy feliz, todo lo feliz que te mereces ser, mi pequeño.  
\- No quiero volver a ser el juguetito de nadie, mestizo –susurró el niño con un suspiro.  
\- Jamás volverás a ser un juguetito, mi pequeño rubio, sino mi compañero, mi esposo, mi amigo, mi amante, pero jamás mi juguete.  
\- ¿Me amas?  
\- Con todo mi corazón –susurró el moreno tomando la boca del niño y dándole un beso dulce – ¿Nos vamos a casa? –el niño asintió, Harry lo abrazó muy fuerte contra su pecho y se desapareció.


	28. Chapter 28

**NOTA DE PUBLICACIÓN:** **NO ES UNA TRADUCCIÓN.** _Quiero agradecer a mi gran amiga Belatrix_2009 o Profesora McGonagall por darme permiso de subir sus historias y poder compartirla con ustedes. _**NO ES UNA TRADUCCIÓN.**

**Resumen: **\- Creo que hemos encontrado un juguetito escondido en las habitaciones del Innombrable –dijo la voz de uno de los Aurores a sus espaldas.  
\- Ponedlo con los otros –dijo Harry, sin siquiera dignarse mirar.  
\- Suéltenme, malditos bastardos, cuando Tom los encuentre los va a…  
Harry se quedó estático por largos segundos, tratando de regular su respiración.  
¡Esa voz!  
\- ¡Cállate ya, mocoso del demonio! –le gritó otro de los Aurores.  
\- ¡Hazme callar tú, imbécil!  
Harry se dio vuelta lentamente… Y tuvo que aferrarse del escritorio para no caer, pues una flojedad había invadido sus piernas.

**FORO PRINCIPAL DE LA AUTORA: **http "dos puntos" / / laslagrimasdelfenix "punto" forumfree "punto" it

* * *

**Capitulo Veintiocho  
¿Hogwarts?**

* * *

Nada más llegar a la Mansión Potter, el pequeño rubio fue pasando de los brazos de uno a otro de los miembros del clan Weasley que lo abrazaban y lo revisaban al mismo tiempo para asegurarse de que estuviera bien, hasta quedar frente a Ron.  
\- Fuiste muy valiente, pequeño, y no tengo como pagarte lo de Rose –murmuró, lo abrazó con fuerza.  
\- ¿Podré jugar con ella? –preguntó tímidamente.  
\- Siempre que quieras, incluso podrás llevarla de paseo con Al, ¿de acuerdo? –le sonrió Ronald Weasley.  
\- No soy el Dragón.  
\- Ya lo sé, eres el pequeño rubio –se rió Ronald, volviendo a abrazarlo – ¡Gracias!  
Draco buscó con la mirada a Harry y lo vio conversando con una mujer mayor que parecía compungida, corrió hacia ellos.  
\- ¡Profesora McGonagall!  
La mujer se dio vuelta hacia él y dejó escapar un sollozo.  
\- ¿Me conoces? –preguntó tratando de controlar su voz.  
\- Bueno, no en persona, pero… El Dragón se acordaba de sus clases de Transformaciones y como usted confió en él, cuando dijo que no quería ser un Mortífago.  
\- Lo siento tanto, tanto –dijo la mujer alzando sus brazos y tomándolo de los hombros para luego darle un pequeño abrazo.  
\- Minerva… –la llamó suavemente Harry.  
\- Sí… –dijo ella, soltando al niño y limpiándose las lágrimas con un pañuelo –Quería pedirte disculpas, pequeño.  
\- ¿Por qué?  
Harry y Minerva, volvieron a sentarse en los butacones y el pequeño se arrebujó en el regazo de Harry.  
\- Hace cuatro años aparecieron las cartas de Hogwarts, como siempre lo he hecho comencé a firmarlas, entre ellas apareció la tuya… Pero juro que no sabía, no imaginé… Draco estaba muerto, ¿entiendes? Y nunca se lo dije a nadie porque no quería que Harry sufriera. Pensé que era un error, que la magia del colegio se debilitaba o algo, nunca pensé que existieras.  
El pequeño rubio le sonrió suavemente.  
\- Eso ya no importa –dijo suavemente –Tal vez las cosas debían suceder como sucedieron… Si hubiese sido de otro modo, tal vez jamás me hubiese encontrado el mestizo o no estaríamos juntos.  
\- ¡Draco! –la voz de Al, hizo que el pequeño volteara rápidamente, el niño corrió hacia sus brazos y el pequeño rubio lo alzó hasta él –Te amo, Draco –le susurró, mientras le daba un beso en la mejilla –Te cuidaré como le prometí a papi.  
\- Ya lo sé.  
\- Tienes una vacante esperando por ti en Hogwarts, Draco Malfoy.  
El rubio volvió a mirar hacia la profesora McGonagall.  
\- ¿Para mí? ¿Para estudiar como los chicos normales?  
\- Para estudiar como el niño que eres.  
\- Pero… –el niño se volvió a Harry –No puedo… No puedo regenerar mi magia.  
\- Remus estará ahí –dijo Severus Snape, situándose tras la profesora McGonagall.  
\- Pero no quiero estar lejos del mestizo –susurró el niño, mirando a Harry para poder leer lo que él estaba pensando.  
\- Deberías ir –dijo Harry, tratando de sonreír.  
\- Dijiste que podría quedarme contigo, dijiste que me amabas –le dijo el niño con voz dolida. Harry lo apretó más fuerte entre sus brazos, acariciándole el cabello y dándole besos suaves en la frente.  
\- Y lo hago, mi pequeño rubio, pero así podrás manejar mejor tu magia y aprenderás todas las cosas que querías.  
\- El abuelo buscó esto para ti, Draco –dijo Aldebarán poniéndole una varita en las manos –Era de papi, así que debería funcionarte bien.  
\- ¿Tú también quieres que me vaya? –preguntó Draco, estaba al parecer a punto de echarse a llorar.  
\- No quiero que te vayas, Draco, pero tú dijiste que te hubiera gustado ir a Hogwarts, volverás con nosotros cada vez que tengas vacaciones –dijo Al, acariciando su rostro –El abuelo Severus me lo prometió.  
\- Yo…  
\- Es hora de que tengas una vida como todo niño normal, pequeño. Y como desde hoy seré tu tutor legal y también tu padre, te irás en el Expreso de Hogwarts la próxima semana –dijo Severus Snape con voz dictatorial –Y eso no tiene discusión.  
\- Iré por ti todos los fines de semana y los pasarás en casa con nosotros, Minerva entiende que no puedes estar lejos de nosotros mucho tiempo –dijo Harry acariciando sus caderas.  
\- ¿Mestizo? –susurró el niño confundido.  
\- Serán solo cinco años, amor, entretanto cursarás desde tercero a séptimo, Severus dice que puedes empezar desde tercero y lo que se le haya pasado lo suplirás con clases extras por las tardes con los profesores. Remus estará ahí.  
\- Y si prometes estudiar tal vez sea un año menos –dijo Severus, has demostrado muy bien que el séptimo curso lo hubieras aprobado ya –sonrió el profesor.  
\- ¿Mestizo?  
Harry suspiró profundamente.  
\- Tenemos toda una vida juntos, mi pequeño, y deseo de todo corazón que alcances a disfrutar lo que te queda de adolescencia, que tengas amigos, que hagas travesuras y que pasees el apellido Malfoy con la misma arrogancia de todos ellos por Hogwarts, para que cuando Al vaya a Hogwarts, todos sepan ya, que no hay nada más hermoso que un rubio Malfoy.  
\- ¿Me… olvidarás? ¿Buscarás otros?  
\- Eso jamás, mi pequeño Dragón –dijo Harry dándole un beso tierno en los labios -Contaré las horas para ir por ti cada viernes en la tarde, ¿de acuerdo?  
El pequeño rubio los miró a todos y suspiró profundamente.  
\- Justo ahora el Dragón Blanco se ha ido y no sé que decir –dijo escondiendo el rostro en el cuello del moreno.  
\- Mi Dragón Blanco te hubiese dicho que qué estabas esperando, vamos, mi bebé Dragón, todos estaremos pendientes de ti, ¿de acuerdo? –dijo Severus acariciando el cabello del niño con dulzura.  
\- Tendrás que llevarme al Callejón Diagon a comprar mis cosas –dijo el niño mirando a Harry a los ojos –…y necesito un nuevo jeans negro.  
\- Joder, ¿de compras contigo? –se quejó el moreno con picardía.  
\- Aja –dijo el pequeño rubio con malicia y buscó su boca.

\- ¡Mierda! –refunfuñó el moreno, viendo como la cabellera rubio platino se perdía dentro del Expreso –No podré soportarlo, mierda, joder –dijo mientras golpeaba su pierna con su puño apretado.  
\- ¿Qué pasa, Potter? ¿Ya lo extrañas? –se burló Severus a su lado.  
\- ¡Se lo estaban comiendo con los ojos! ¡Es el puto Salvador de Mundo Mágico! –alegó el moreno –Yo sé como es eso, ¿recuerdas? Fui el puto niño que vivió.  
Ron y Hermione llegaron en ese momento empujando un carrito con el baúl que había usado para ir a Hogwarts en su época escolar. Harry alzó una ceja y los miró entornando los ojos.  
\- ¿Qué hace mi baúl aquí?  
\- No puedes ir a Hogwarts sin él –dijo Hermione con una luminosa sonrisa.  
\- ¿Ir a Hogwarts? –preguntó el moreno, poniendo cara de horror y analizando los rostros de cada uno de los Weasley y de Severus Snape.  
\- Eres el nuevo Profesor de Defensa Contra las Artes Oscuras, Potter –dijo Severus con una risilla.  
\- ¿Qué? –se espantó el moreno.  
\- Te han dado cinco años de vacaciones en el Ministerio, mientras tanto, Dawlish te suplirá en el cargo de Jefe de Aurores y el Consejo Escolar ha aceptado la decisión de Minerva sobre su nuevo profesor.  
\- ¡Joder! Ni siquiera me consultaron –medio sonrió el moreno.  
\- Vamos, Potter, echamos la capa de invisibilidad dentro del baúl, nadie te verá escurrirte a la habitación privada del nuevo Slytherin… Solo no le distraigas demasiado de los estudios.  
\- Me han hecho una encerrona –dijo el Gryffindor simulando molestia, pero aferrando rápidamente al asa del baúl al sentir el pitido del tren, pero de pronto se volvió hacia su pequeño Aldebarán.  
\- ¿Al?  
\- Vete ya, papá, me quedaré con el abuelo Severus, pero promete que vendrán los fines de semana a casa.  
Harry se arrodilló para ponerse a su altura.  
\- Te amo, ¿lo sabes Al?  
\- Lo sé, papi, pero prometimos cuidar de él, ¿recuerdas? –dijo el niño abrazándolo con fuerza y besándolo en la mejilla –Dile a nuestro pequeño rubio que lo amo mucho, ¿de acuerdo?  
\- De acuerdo –se levantó y volvió a tomar el asa del baúl –Con ustedes arreglaré cuentas el próximo fin de semana –pero no podía borrar la sonrisa bobalicona en su rostro y echó a correr para alcanzar el tren que ya empezaba a moverse.  
\- Me deben cincuenta galeones cada uno –declaró Severus mirando a los Weasley –Les dije que ni siquiera protestaría –se rió el profesor de Pociones, tomando a Al en sus brazos –Como nos vamos a divertir yendo de compras, ¿no Aldebarán?  
\- Seguro, abuelo –dijo el niño mirándole a todos con petulancia.

Harry caminaba rápidamente por los pasillos del tren, asomándose a los compartimientos, ignorando las miradas de asombro que todos los chicos de diferentes edades le estaban dirigiendo. Casi al final del tren, la cabellera rubio platino apareció antes sus ojos, se encontraba solo en el compartimiento y ya su baúl estaba sobre la rejilla.  
El pequeño rubio giró la cabeza hacia él con una flamante sonrisa, cuando sintió la puerta cerrarse tras el moreno.  
\- Tardaste, mestizo –dijo con una sonrisa de suficiencia, mientras permitía que Harry lo jalara hasta él y hundiera su cabeza en su cuello.  
\- Lo habéis planeado a mis espaldas.  
\- Un Malfoy nunca deja su territorio desprotegido, mestizo.  
\- Un león tampoco –se rió el moreno, sintiendo como el pequeño susurraba hechizos de silencio y privacidad, y las persianas caían sobre el vidrio.  
\- No queremos que nadie se entere que el nuevo Profesor de Defensa Contra las Artes Oscuras se acuesta con un alumno de tercer año, ¿cierto?  
\- Oh, mierda, eso suena tan pervertido –se rió el moreno, buscando la boca del menor.  
\- Y bien, profesor… –dijo el niño con voz sensual, mientras los hacía caer en el asiento del compartimiento y abría las piernas para que Harry se acomodara entre ellas –Empecemos con la primera lección.


	29. Chapter 29

**AVISO IMPORTANTE:**

Como se deben haber dado cuenta las historias de ¿Un juguetito? y Merlín tráeme un angelito: Harry Potter y la Cámara Secreta no han sido actualizadas desde el 2014, todo eso se ha dado porque personas mal intencionadas comenzaron a compartir las historias de Bellatrix en pdf sin pedirle permiso y sin darle los debidos créditos a ella como autora de las mismas, por todo este problema ella tomó la decisión de prohibir que sus fics sean compartidos en cualquier otro lugar que no sea el Foro Draco Dormiens Nunquam Titillandus, así que ya oficialmente les informo que las historias no se van a continuar en esta cuenta, pero que las pueden encontrar completas en esta dirección: (quitar los asteriscos)

_h*t*t*p*:*/*/*l*a*s*l*a*g*r*i*m*a*s*d*e*l*f*e*n*i*x*.*f*o*r*u*m*f*r*e*e*.*i*t*/_

_Gracias por haberme acompañado en el transcurso de la publicación de las mismas y las espero en el Foro del Dragón._

_Meliza Malfoy_


End file.
